To Love A Vampire
by emoKj
Summary: Jane Dove is new fifteen year old girl, forced to live with her mother after her father died and now stays in Hipsterville. But what'll happen if she meets a white haired boy named Valentine, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jane Dove. I know Jane Dove but I didn't pick my name so step off. I'm fifteen and I have a white mustang with black racing stripes that my dad gave me when I turned fifteen in Spetember. I have live with my father my entire life and now that he's passed away I have to live with my mother. My dad lived in this really nice town it was fully of all different kinds of people. It had a lot of nice senery mostly. We lived on the middle part of town so we were middle class people. I hated the fact that my dad died and I hated the fact that my mom had a new boyfriend she was so in love with. My mom and dad have a joined cosdity but I stay with my dad more because he listened to and because I hated being with my mom and her weirdo boyfriend. If you asked me the guy's a creep and I mean a psycho creep. He was in the army and he had knives and guns everywhere in his house. The only reason I know about them is because my mother made me stay there and help them paint the whole house. The whole two story, five bedroom, four and a half bath house. Can you imagine how frustrated, bored and annoyed I was with that. I hated that man because he seemed kinda off and he tried to hard to get to know me. I mean, if I don't tell you stuff the first time, or the second , or third, forth or fifth stop asking me. I hated how he tried to be my dad, F.Y.I. I have a dad, I mean I had a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my mom's car, we were on our way to my home. I had my headphones blasting almost the whole way there until my mom and her boyfriend switched places driving. Mom and her bow kissed before going to opposite sides of the car. I got out of the car and barfed. And I know you're thinking I'm just saying that but I really did puke mom and her boyfriend kissing was just too much me and my poor stomach to handle. I wiped my mouth and put in some Orbit gum. My mom stared at me and I got annoyed.

"What?"I asked her and she eyed me up and down.

"Did you throw up?"my mom asked me and I scoffed.

"No I just went to pick some daisies"I said and she cut her eyes at me. I was used to my mom being disappointed in me, she always looked at me with just a look of disapproval and disappointment. I mean, I know I am a smart ass but still you think one day she would stop being so uptight and laugh or at least crack a smiled, or a smirk.

"Don't give me that attitude okay young lady"my mom said and I scoffed. I didn't answer her and put my headphones back onto my ears. I song along to 21 Guns by Green Day. Most people who heard me sing say I sing well but I still do it rarely. My mom gestured for me to take my headphones out.

"We can hear you"mom said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and Jim my mom's boyfriend laughed. I a sign that was spray painted to say **HIPSTERVILLE** **TEN MILES.**I played one of my long playlists for about five minutes then we pulled up to a town. The town was nice kinda small which meant a lot of gossip about a the new family in town and their child wearing mostly all black. I sighed and my mom turned around to look at me. It really annoyed me when people stared at me plus I have some Bipolar traits, so my moods can change a lot sometimes depending on my day. We pulled up to this two story white house, with an attached garage and balcony.

"Is this where we live?"I asked my mom and she didn't answer.

"Yes it"Jim said and I scoffed.

"Mom is he staying with us too?"I asked her and she sighed.

"Yes he is"my mom said and I sighed.

"Then I'm not staying here"I said and my mom sighed.

"Then live in your car"my mom said and I got out of her car.

"Fine I'll do it I'm not plus I have my trust fond that my real father left me. I'll just get an apartment and never see you again."I said and she cut her eyes at me again.

"Jane you are not living in your car understood?"my mom asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna bet I'll just asked the man on truck to put it down and I'll leave"I said and she frowned.

"You're fifteen you belong to me. You're father has passed away and you're staying with me"my mom said and I shock back at her.

"I'll get emancipated"I said and she frowned.

"I can not believe you're going to try to emancipate yourself because my husband is going to live with us"my mom said and I sighed. Okay I have step father but to me he's still just my mom's boyfriend.

"Mom you'd really put this guy in front of your only daughter, your only child for that matter"I asked her and she thought for a while.

"No I wouldn't but you're not living in that car you can live in the pool house"my mom said and I sighed.

"Pool house, that's even worse he can run in there in the middle of the night and rape me"I said and she sighed.

"Jane I can't deal with you now go in the pool house and get unpacked"my mom said and I stomped to the back of the house. The pool house was huge it had a shower, a futon, a TV, even a kitchen with a fridge. I unpacked my various suitcases and pulled out my phone charger and charged my phone. I walked out to the house and my mom and Jim were talking. I crepted behind the kitchen counter to hide and listen.

"You're daughter is crazy you know that and so do I"Jim said and my mom slapped him.

"You have no right to talk about my daughter like that way now get out"my mom said and I smiled.

"You're making a big mistake and you know it"Jim said and I scoffed and my mom heard me.

"Jane?"my mom said she hadn't noticed that I was right behind the counter. I stood up and smiled.

"Just looking for some food"I lied and my mom was on the break of tears.

"Well there isn't any we have to go shopping"my mom said and I sat on the counter.

"Just make a list I got it mom"I said and pulled out a huge stack of money.

"Where and how'd you get that?"my mom asked me and I smiled.

"I had a couple of jobs during the year at pet stores, bakeries and ice cream shops you know gas money"I said and she smiled.

"My little working girl"my mom said and I smiled.

"I think we passed girl when I was twelve"I said and she smiled.

"Okay young lady"my mom said then grabbed a piece of paper and pen, then started to jot some stuff down.

"I saw a WalMart two miles back. I'll just get you can stay and unpack"I said and she sighed.

"Phone, wallet, keys?"my mom reminded me.

"Okay you act like I still am twelve"I said then got my wallet, my phone and the car charger out of the pool house. I walked back and my mom gave me a new house key and the pool house key.

"Here's the list"my mom handed me the list.

"This is gonna be three hundred dollars"I lied.

"Well you offered bye sweetie"my mom said and pushed me out of the door.

"Bye mom"I said and grabbed my keys out of my pockets.

"Hello baby I missed you"I said to my car running my hand on the car. I drove to WalMart and got a lot of strange looks from people who passed my car. I waved to them and they just looked away. I got to WalMart two minutes and twelve million strange looks later.

"Okay baby I'll be right back and don't talk to strangers okay"I said and pressed the alarm on my key. I walked around WalMart and grabbed all of the stuff on the list and I went to the bedding part of the store and grabbed a black comforter and turquoise sheets. I grabbed a new pillow and some decorations for my new room or house.

"You need help?"a punk boy with brilliant green eyes and snow white hair asked me and I nodded.

"What can I help you with?"the boy asked me and I smiled at his name tag it said Maxwell.

"Who's a better band? Green Day or We The Kings?"I asked the boy named Sid.

"Well it depends on the song"Maxwell said and I smiled.

"Okay for Green Day its She and We The Kings its Skyway Avenue"I said and he smiled.

"I'd say Green Day"Maxwell said and I smiled.

"Me too"I said and he laughed.

"So you need something else?"Maxwell asked me.

"Are you busy?"I asked him and he looked around.

"Nah just another boring day at work"Maxwell said with a smirk.

"Well I was thinking about getting an Xbox but I don't know if I should get that or the PS3"I said and he smiled.

"Well I'd get the Xbox they'll have more games on it and it basically does the same thing as a PS3 for cheaper"Maxwell said and I nodded.

"Okay I have another question is there anything to do in this boring little town?"I asked him and he laughed.

"It depends"Maxwell said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"On what?"I asked him.

"Your love of danger"Maxwell said and I shook my head.

"I can't get in trouble anymore mom'll kill me"I explained and he laughed.

"Scared of mommy?"Maxwell asked me in a baby voice.

"Yeah especially since my dad died"I said and he stopped smiling.

"Oh I uh didn't know I'm sorry for your loss"Maxwell said and I smirked.

"You know what I got a hundred cards that sad that"I said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry but if you want to go my friends and me are going to the drive in tonight if you wanna you can come with us"Maxwell said and I smiled.

"I'll see my mom might not say yes. Plus I need gas and this might break the bank"I said looking at the cart.

"Here my number in case you come"Maxwell said and I smiled.

"Okay now can you check me out if you don't mind?"I asked him and he nodded. He ran up all the stuff in my basket and I sighed.

"Your total is $145.65"Maxwell said and I sighed.

"Here just take it and put me out of my good fortune"I said and he laughed.

"Shopping for mom just broke you"Maxwell said and I smiled.

"Yep that's the last time I offer"I said and he smiled.

"Well you need help with your bags I can help if you want"Maxwell said and I laughed.

"You have work and I don't wanna get you fired"I said and he smiled.

"When I saw you I was already off. Here let me help you with your bags"Maxwell said and I smiled.

"I'd like that"I said and he walked with me to the end of the parking lot. I pushed the basket and popped my trunk open.

"This is yours?"Maxwell asked me and I smiled.

"Yep you like it?"I asked him and he nodded.

"Her name is Pearl"I said and he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Pearl"Maxwell said and put some bags in my trunk. We talked and put bags into the trunk until there were no more bags in the basket.

"Well I guess this bye"I said and he smiled.

"You never told me your name"Maxwell said and I scoffed.

"Its Jane"I said and he opened my door for me.

"Last name?"Maxwell asked me and sighed.

"Dove"I said and he laughed.

"That's cute"Maxwell said and I cut my eyes at him.

"So what's your name?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Valentine Maxwell"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Your name is weird"I said and he cut his eyes at me.

"Thank you. Bye Jane I'll see you tonight?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"Maybe"I said and closed my door.

"Bye"Valentine said and I rolled down my window.

"You wanna a ride?"I asked him.

"Nah I got one but thanks"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay bye"I said and drove way.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove home and in a couple of minutes I was back home. I walked up the steps to the house and I opened the door. I grabbed bags and put them on the counter. After about five trips all the bags were out of my car and I was tired. I put the milk, ice cream, and things like that in the fridge. I put away the other things that belong in my mom's house. I walked to the pool house and put all the stuff I had bought in their appropriate places. I walked back into my mom's house and looked around to find her I heard a noise up stairs and went to where it was. I saw a door and then there was another noise.

"Hey mom I'm home"I said opening the door without knocking and I screamed. My mom and Jim were doing it and I saw it eww, I'll never forget that.

"Ewww. I'm sorry I'm sorry"I said and I ran down stairs. I had the worst image burned into my skull. Ew I can't stop seeing it. I went back to the pool house and texted Valentine.

**hey wyd**

**nothin jus sittin around**

**oh i jus got home n found my mom neva mind**

**did u ask her yet**

**no i cant**

**y**

**i jus dont wanna shes havin fun with her bf**

**oh moms got a bf how do u feel about that**

**well he trys 2 act like hes my dad n i always make it known he isnt**

**thats good so u gonna ask her**

**fine as soon as she gets down stairs im not gonna go bac upstairs 4 a while**

**oh ok**

**well bye **

**bye**


	4. Chapter 4

My mom and Jim came down right when I sent the text. I avoided eye contact with them and they both sighed in unison.

"What did you see?"my mom asked me and I sighed.

"Too much"I said with a laughed.

"Jane I'm being serious"my mom said and I sighed.

"I am too"I retorted and she cut her eyes at me.

"Maybe you should learn to knock"Jim said and I flared my nostrils and raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe you should learn to lock a door you horn dog, maybe you should learn to have sex with someone else's mom, maybe you should learn to shut the fuck up this is a family matter. And you're not my in family"I said poking him in chest really hard.

"Jane I know your father died but your're being rash"my mom said and I grabbed the chair next to me.

"You have no reason or right to bring my father in this. He was an amazing man, who loved me and he loved you too, divorced or not he loved us"I said and her eyes grew sad.

"Your father was a-"Jim said and I clinched my fists together.

"He was a what? Say it if you're man enough"I said getting in his face.

"A bastard"Jim said and I hit him in his jaw.

"Jane Dove what are you doing?"my mom asked me and I grabbed the chair before I hit someone.

"Mom shut up. You're letting him talk about my father my loving generous father who loved us unconditionally. You can't ever ever talk about my father you low life"I said and hit him again.

"Jane get away from me before I do something I'll regret"Jim said and I grabbed a knife.

"No you get out before I do something I'll go to jail for"I said holding the knife tightly in my hand. He inched towards me and I kicked him.

"Jane put the knife down"my mom said and I slid my finger across it.

"Leave me the fuck alone and don't ever talk about my dad again or we'll have a real problem"I said and set the knife on the table then walked out of the house. I grabbed my keys and got in my car and drove to a park. I got out of my car and sat on a bench. I texted Valentine about five minutes later.

**r u there**

**yea waitin 4 ur answer**

**ill cum but u hav 2 let me drive my own car deal**

**deal**

**so what time does the movie start**

**when the sun goes down so about six**

**but its 5:45 now**

**yea that means hurry**

**ha ha real funny i dont kno how 2 get there**

**well go bac 2 walmart n ill help u**

**how**

**im still there i had 2 get sumthin**

**okay**


	5. Chapter 5

I drove back to WalMart and saw that Valentine was waiting for me at the front doors. I drove up to him and he smiled.

"Hey"I said when he got in.

"Hey what took you so long?"Valentine asked me and I blushed.

"I kinda got lost"I said and he smiled.

"Okay you want me to drive?"Valentine asked me and I nodded.

"But don't try to steal my car okay?"I said and he smiled.

"I would never"Valentine said and switched places with me. He drove to a place on the other side of town. He pulled into a parking lot filled with cars. He beeped at a black Impala and they beeped back at us. We pulled up to a building with a drive-thru window on it.

"How many?"the man in the window asked.

"Two"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Ten fifty"the man said and I grabbed my wallet.

"I got it"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Thank you"I said and he grabbed his change.

"Your tickets, and your pass"the man said and handed them to Adam.

"Here you go"Valentine said handing me the ticket.

"Okay I'll buy the snacks"I said and he smiled.

"Okay that sounds fair"Valentine said and parked in the back of the parking lot. He put the pass in the window then opened the door.

"So I was thinking some Twizzlers, M&M, popcorn and a large soda"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Sure"I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Does that bother you?"Valentine asked me and I thought for a while.

"No but we're not together"I said and he smiled.

"Then let's be friends with benefits"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Fine friends with benefits"I said and walked up to the counter

"What can I get you?"a girl at the counter.

"Strawberry Twizzlers, Plain M&Ms, a large popcorn, and a large Sprite"I said and she them.

"$12.90"the girl said and I gave her a twenty.

"Your change"the girl said and I gave it to her.

"It's a tip"I said and she smiled.

"Thank you"the girl said and I smiled back at her.

"Your welcome"I said and she went to her next costumer.

"That was nice of you"Valentine said with a Twizzler hanging from his mouth.

"I always do that you know its nice"I said and pushed the Twizzler in his mouth.

"Okay no sloppy eating got it"Valentine said and put his arm around me.

"Valentine"a girl yelled and Valentine turned around.

"Hey Misty"Valentine said and hugged the girl.

"We were looking for you"the girl called Misty said.

"This is Jane"Valentine said and put his arm around me again.

"Your girlfriend?"Misty asked us.

"No friends with benefits"I said and she laughed.

"Who's idea was that?"Misty asked us and we looked at each other.

"Both actually"I said and she smiled.

"Well bye Jason's waiting for me"Misty said and left.

"That was weird"I said and he laughed.

"That's Misty"Valentine said with a chuckle. We walked passed some jocks and one of them tripped Valentine. The popcorn fell everywhere but everything else was alright.

"Hey what's the big deal?"I asked them and they snickered.

"Ah goth boy has a girlfriend"one them said and I clinched my fists.

"How much did you give her to come?"the one with the OHIO sweatshirt asked him.

"Not a dime I asked him"I said and they laughed.

"You must be desperate"the biggest one said.

"No, a girl that goes out with you is desperate. A girl that goes out with Valentine has very high standards"I said and grabbed his hand.

"Keep telling yourself that"a girl said and I turned around.

"No, you tell yourself that you're still a virgin"I said and walked away from with her mouth gaped open.

"You're amazing you know that?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"I just ugh I hate people who think the world revolves around them you know they're so ugh"I said and he smiled.

"Well I owe you one and you can cash it in whenever you want on anything you want"Valentine said holding my chin so I looked into his green eyes.

"I want some more popcorn"I said and he smiled.

"Okay my treat"Valentine said and I shook my head.

"Their treat"I said holding out a wallet in my pale hands.

"How'd you-"Valentine said looking at the wallet blankly.

"I'm sneakier than you think"I said and he smiled.

"I wonder what's in it"Valentine hinted and I opened it.

"Money, a license, a school ID, a fake that I'm taking, and a condom that I'm throwing away"I said and he scoffed.

"How much money?"Valentine asked me and I counted it slowly, but not on purpose, I have dyslexia.

"Three hundred he must've been looking for a prostitute"I said and he laughed.

"Mabe"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You know what I don't really want popcorn you wanna just go back to the car and try to have a little fun while I'm here?"I asked him and he nodded. We passed more jocks on our way there most of them made fun of the fact that Valentine had soda all over his shirt.

"So the movie starts in five minutes"Valentine said and I smiled.

"That's okay I just wanna talk to you"I said and he smiled.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened earlier"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Why I should apologize to you I made a scene"I said and he laughed.

"It was a funny scene"Valentine said and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"But it was a scene none the less"I said and he brushed my cheek with his hand.

"You don't like the spotlight?"Valentine asked me and I blushed.

"No not really unless I'm performing then I love it"I said and he smiled.

"Then think of it as when you perform"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Do you wanna know what I perform?"I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course"Valentine said looking into my eyes.

"I dance"I said and he smiled.

"You mean a stripper"Valentine said sarcastically.

"Yeah I'm a fifteen year old stripper"I said even more sarcastically.

"What's your name?"Valentine asked sarcastically.

"I don't have one maybe you can give me one"I said sarcastically.

"Then maybe you can give me a private dance"Valentine said in the most sarcastic voice I have ever heard.

"Yeah how about tomorrow?"I asked him sarcastically.

"How about tonight?"Valentine asked me so sarcastic I gasped.

"Okay you win"I said and he laughed.

"I always play to win"Valentine said and I laughed.

"Okay"I said then grabbed his chin in my index finger and my thumb.

"Making a move on me?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"Well we are friends with benefits. I take this as a benefit"I said and he smiled.

"Well then may I?"Valentine asked me looking at my lips.

"Whenever you want"I said and he kissed me. He kissed me like I was a Slurpee and he had been in a desert for a month. We pulled away at the same time and smiled.

"That was nice"I said and he smiled.

"The movie's starting"Valentine said and I sighed.

"And it was just getting good"I said and he smiled.

"Ugh its kinda hard to watch from this angle you wanna go in the back?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Fine"I said and crossed over the glove compartment. He went to the door instead of taking my route.

"Hi"Valentine said and I kissed him. His hands went to my back and he pulled away.

"Do you wanna?"Valentine said and I sighed.

"No I wasn't trying to take it that far yet"I said and he smiled.

"Yet so you would?"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Maybe but not soon after I graduate maybe"I said and he scooted closer.

"I like you"Valentine said and I smiled then scooted closer to him.

"I like you too"I said and he smiled then grabbed my hand.

"Then say you'll be more than a friend with benefits"Valentine said his filled with mixed emotions, discomfort, sorrow, worry, and relief. Relief why would he be relieved. Mabe he wanted to get this off of his chest, maybe?

"Valentine I can't at least not now okay?"I said and he smiled.

"Okay but you shouldn't have made me fall"Valentine said and I looked at him curiously.

"When?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Just earlier today at WalMart"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Oh you mean you fell for me"I said and he laughed.

"Yeah"Valentine said and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"That's not good"I said and he shrugged.

"Depends on who you are"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Yeah it does"I said and sipped the soda. We didn't really watch the movie we just talked a lot.

"You know what I can't believe?"Valentine asked me.

"That we payed to just sit here and talk?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah"Valentine said with a smiled.

"Then next time come to my house or take me to a restaurant"I said and he smiled.

"I think the resturant"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Maybe we can take this to my house you know when the movies over"I said and he smiled.

"What'll we do there?"Valentine asked me.

"Well we can talk and you can help me unpack"I said and my took his chin in my thumb and index finger.

"You're trying to use me aren't you?"Valentine said and I smirked.

"Maybe a little but I think that's a benefit. You know, you're strong and tall and I'm short and not as strong as you"I said and he smiled.

"Well, okay I'll help but afterwards you'll have to do something for me"Valentine and I rolled me eyes then let go of his chin.

"Does involve breaking a Commandment?"I asked and he smiled.

"I don't know the Commandments so I can't say"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I don't either"I said and he smiled.

"But you know I'm an Atheist its different"Valentine said with his head down.

"Hey don't care if you're an Atheist, German, Arabian, or Latino. I like you for you"I said picking up his head and he smiled.

"Do you mean that?"Valentine said and I laughed.

"Yep I do"I said then kissed him.

"Then that's good"Valentine said and pulled me into him.

"Hey the movies over"I said and he smiled.

"But there's gonna be traffic"Valentine said and I grabbed his shirt.

"Then let's stay back here until everyone else leaves"I said and he put me on his lap.

"Let's"Valentine said and we kissed each other. Cars passed us beeping but we kept kissing. His lips were so soft and full I wanted to kiss him all night but pretty soon my mom would call and this would end sort of. His hands moved to my thighs and I stuck mine under his shirt. I felt his stomach, well his six pack if you wanted details. I thought I heard him sigh but I ignored it he was such a good kisser. His hands moved up to my stomach then my bust. He pulled away and took a breath.

"You have amazing boobs"Valentine said and I smiled. We kissed again and then my phone rang it was my mom.

"I'm sorry"I said and answered my phone.

"Hello"I said.

"Where are you? What are you doing? Who are you with?"my mom yelled and I sighed.

"I'm at the drive-in, watching a movie, with my friend Valentine"I said and she sighed.

"Where did you meet him?"my mom asked me kinda annoyed.

"WalMart"I said and she sighed again.

"Well get home now and bring your friend"my mom said and I sighed.

"Fine mom"I said and she hung up the phone.

"You gotta go?"Valentine asked me and I sighed.

"No we gotta go"I said and he smiled.

"Mom wanna check me out?"Valentine asked me and I nodded.

"Yep"I sighed and crossed over my glove box.

"I'm driving again?"Valentine asked me.

"Please I'll give something special"I said and he smiled.

"Then I'll drive you anywhere"Valentine said and I smiled. Since there weren't any cars at the drive-in it didn't take us that long to get on the rode. My house was really close to the drive-in it was like six blocks away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Its the big white house in the middle"I said and he drove into the drive way.

"Nice house I live a couple blocks away"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You trying to get me to go home with you?"I asked him sarcastically.

"A little"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Well its not gonna happen"I said and kissed him. Then someone knocked on my window it was Jim.

"Your mother is waiting for you"Jim said and I sighed.

"Ready to meet the parent?"I said and he smirked.

"As I'll ever be"Valentine said. We walked into the house and Jim gave me a strange look. I looked at his jaw it had a bruise on it.

"Mom I'm home"I said and she stepped from behind the counter.

"Is this him?"my mom said eyeing Valentine up and down.

"Yep Valentine this is my mom, Ashley Payne"I said and he stuck his hand out thankfully my mom took it.

"Its very nice to meet you miss Payne"Valentine said and kissed my mom's hand. I hit him and he smiled.

"Its nice to meet you too Valentine but do you have a last name?"my mom asked and I smiled.

"Its Maxwell"Valentine said before I could.

"Would you like something to eat there's pie in the fridge"my mom said and he shook his head.

"No thank you I ate a lot of candy at the drive-in. And I apologize for not coming by before hand and introducing myself, and asking if I could take Jane out for the movie"Valentine said and I blushed.

"Well looks like you're very respectful maybe you should learn some lessons from him, Jane"Jim said and I tapped my jaw.

"Mabe you should see a doctor about that jaw"I said and his face filled with anger.

"Oh did I hit a nerve. I would say sorry but I don't apologize to assholes"I said and walked away from him.

"Hey you can't always runaway from your problems"Jim said and I sat on the counter.

"I'm sorry about this she has anger issues but you should know that you were with her for a whole night"my mom said and I sighed.

"Actually we had a nice night she wasn't like this at all the whole night"Valentine defended me.

"She must not like him"my mom said pointing to Jim.

"That's for sure"Valentine whispered.

"You two know I can hear you right?"I asked them.

"Yeah we do"Valentine said and I walked back to them. Jim was gone lucky for me I might've done something over top this time.

"I'm sorry"I said to Valentine and he smiled.

"Why apologize to me and not your mom?"Valentine asked me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry mom"I said and he smiled.

"Now say it like you mean it"Valentine said and I winked at him.

"I'm sorry for hitting Jim in the jaw and being so disrespectful"I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Good job"Valentine said and I blushed.

"You're teaching her how to be a respectful citizen?"my mom asked Valentine and he smiled.

"Not really we listen to each other"Valentine said and I grabbed his hand.

"I'm jealous I've been trying to teach her that for fifteen years and you do it in a couple of hours"my mom said and Valentine smiled.

"Maybe you should've listened to why my reasons why I did them"I said and she sighed.

"The reason for spray painting the neighbors garage, was?"my mom said and I squinted my eyes.

"Their son wrecked my car because I wouldn't go on a date with him and he confessed it to me"I said and she smiled.

"Okay I'll give you that one"my mom said.

"Well Miss Payne my parents are probably worried I should get going"Valentine said and I sighed.

"Oh just stay a little longer please"I said batting my eyelashes at him then he looked at my mom.

"Valentine its no trouble as long as you stay out of the pool house"my mom said sternly.

"Why would I bring him there?"I asked her and she sighed.

"Okay I got it not in my room just in here"I said and she nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two kids alone. And remember no pool house"my mom said and I nodded.

"Fine we won't"I said and she went up stairs.

"Respectful citizen huh?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Well I try"Valentine said and I led him to the couch.

"You wanna have fun?"I asked him and he smiled.

"It depends on if you do too"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I do"I said and he sat on the couch. Before we got to kissing I decided to turn the tv low so that I could hear if my mom came down stairs. After that was done I sat next to then he grabbed my hand pulling me onto his lap, I sighed with content. I loved being close to him even if we weren't _together_ I felt his heat beat yet I couldn't hear him breathing, which was weird. I pulled his head down so I could whisper into his ear.

"I like you"I giggled in his ear then chuckled.

"Then why do you insist on friends with benefits?"Valentine whispered in my ear.

"I'm really messed up and I really don't wanna mess you up too"I said and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm a big boy I can make sure we both don't get more messed up"Valentine said and I sighed in frustration.

"I just can't not now okay"I said and he smirked but I could tell he was as frustrated with this as I was.

"But why can't you?"Valentine pressed and I sighed.

"I'm not ready to commit to a relationship okay"I said and he sighed with a frustrated look in his perfect grass green eyes.

"I understand"Valentine said in a fake calm tone. I had only known him for a couple of hours and I could already read him like a book, I mean come on Valentine give me a challenge.

"I know you don't"I said and he smirked full of sadness. I smiled at him and looked into his green eyes with my gray ones and I saw that he really wanted me to show him that I still wanted to be with him, even if it was only a friend with benefits. I brushed, well tried to brush, his hair from his face. When found the right time I kissed him. As his lips brushed against mine I felt so happy and funny inside my stomach like when I performed in front of a lot people for the first alone. I smiled mid-kiss and he pulled away. I felt my body tense when he placed his hand on my cheek but I relaxed after a nano-second. He smiled and brushed my lips with his thumb.

"I could spend the rest of my life kissing you, Jane"Valentine said and I sighed.

"You wouldn't want to talk to me, at all"I asked him and he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that-"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I know I was just joking"I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad but I could spend the rest of my life with you period, the end of-"Valentine said and I placed my finger gently on his lips.

"You talk too much"I said and placed a gentle quick kiss on his lips. I tempted him and he seemed to enjoy it because his lips curled into a sexy smiled.

"Did you like that?"I asked him and he smiled with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I did as much as you will this"Valentine said and kissed my neck. No, not a he's-totally-gonna-give-me-a-hickey kissing, just soft gentle kiss that made me want more but I pushed those thoughts away from a my mind. He pulled away and I smiled.

"Did you enjoy that?"Valentine asked me and I blushed wildly.

"Yes"I said and he smiled.

"I like you a lot, Jane"Valentine said brushing my hair away from my neck.

"I like you a lot too, Valentine"I said and cupped his jaw in my hand then he reached for my other hand.

"Then why are we playing these silly games. Just take me as your boyfriend and let me like you"Valentine said then I sighed, took my hand away from his grip but my other hand was still to his jaw.

"I thought most guys would happy not to have to commit to a relationship"I said and he smiled.

"Well I'm not most guys, and guys who don't commit to you are stupid and I hope they never fine love"Valentine pressed and I sighed.

"You really like me that much?"I asked and he grin the sexiest grin ever. The way the light hit his eyes made me want to melt and give into whatever he wanted, yet I resisted.

"Yes, I do, too much for me to sit by and not be with you"Valentine said his tone loving, but serious, and a little furious at me and I stared at him for a long while. His face, his tone, even his eyes were honest and I wanted to be with him but I didn't want to mess up his life and he knew that. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me with his eyes locked onto mine.

"Valentine I just can't, not now, you have to understand, please"I pleaded and he held my chin in his thumb and middle finger.

"I don't"Valentine said in a clipped tone that made me angry, sad, heart broken, and wanna kill him all at the same time.

"Well leave if you don't understand"I said and walked to the front door.

"I will because if we can't be together then I want to be apart"Valentine said and I unlocked then opened the door.

"Bye Valentine"I said and he smirked.

"Good bye Jane, you were a good make out partner and I wish this could've lasted longer"Valentine said and walked outside.

"I do too but you weren't willing to be patient"I said and slammed the door in his face. I as soon as I did I felt a pain in my heart I pushed it away and went to my room, well the pool house at least. I walked to the pool and noticed that the light wasn't on inside. I wondered what happened. I walked inside carefully I turned on the light and I saw a that door to the room farthest to the back was opened. I walked causiously towards the door and opened it, nothing I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked back to the couch and flung myself into the cushions.

"Ah! What is wrong with you?"I yelled at myself.

_"You never want to love someone or let love in"_ the voice in my head said.

"You're right you know?"I asked the voice and it giggled in my head.

_"Why did you let Valentine go like that all he wanted was to love you?"_ the voice asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know you know I hate being under the spotlight with a boy"I said and the voice sighed.

_"I do but you should have told him why"_ the voice said in my mind.

"I did remember you were there"I said heard something outside.

_"What was that ?"_ the voice asked me.

"I don't know I'm sitting here just like- Wait I'm talking to myself, god what's wrong with me?"I said to myself. There was another noise outside so I put on my shoes and walked outside towards the tool shed.

"Hello is there anyone out here?"I said and there was another noise.

"I know judo"I said and there was another noise, I walked towards it. I walked behind the shed where noise seem to be coming from. I walked carefully and saw that there was a mom and five puppies under the shelf as if to keep from being rained on. I walked over to the mother and petted her. I picked up the puppies and checked to see how many were boys and how many were girls. There were three boys and two girls not including the mother.

"Hey girl you hungry?"I asked the dog and she seemed to know what I was saying because she whined.

"Okay I'll be right back with something stay here"I said then ran into the grabbed some left over chicken from the dinner I had missed. I put the chicken in a pan and grabbed a bowl and the rest of the milk in the fridge. When everything was ready I ran to the backyard and behind the shed. I placed the milk beside the puppies and gave the mother the chicken. They didn't waste anytime and started tearing into they food. I sat to the mother as she ate and when she finished I petted her again.

"Its okay girl I'll make sure you and your puppies will be okay and together"I said and she looked at me then licked my hand.

"I promise I will"I said and went back to my room. I checked my savings and there was about eight hundred dollars left so I was good for a a couple of months. I made a list of things that I would need six collars, some shampoo, food, bowls and six leashes. I sighed and I couldn't fall asleep at all that night it was agony. I'll I could of was Valentine, his face, the way he made me, how he'd stopped me at Wal-Mart, the way he was around and the way I could be myself around him with no concern or remorse. Ugh, I snuggled my head my fuzzy black and green pillow, it kinda reminded me of Valentine or at least his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

VALENTINE'S P.O.V.

Jane had kicked me out and now I was on my way home I couldn't feel more heartbroken. I had given her my heart but she rejected it then it broke. I couldn't help but fall for her she was amazing, everything about her was amazing. From her perfect dark brown ebony hair, to her white-gray eyes, her smile, her face and her kisses. I could still feel her kisses on my lips, I wish I could just go back. To take her in my arms and kiss her, to tell her that I liked her maybe even loved her and I just wanna hold her in my arms for the rest of my life. Wait why in the hell didn't I ? Well maybe not the love part but everything else definitely. I was a block away from my house but instead of walking home I walked back to the girl had just broken my heart. Her house and mine were about two blocks apart so it really wasn't hard or long to get there. I walked to the door and was about to knock when someone walked in through the backdoor. From the look of it, it was Jane. I knocked on the and she ran to it frantically. She looked through the peek hole and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Since I couldn't sleep I had decided to get something to drink but I checked on the dogs. They were sleeping in one of my old blankets I had given them before I tried to go to sleep. When I walked back to the house and grabbed a can of soda. When I was about to leave someone knocked on the front door. I walked to the door and looked out of the peek hole. I sighed it was Valentine.

"What?"I asked when I opened the door.

"Hey I'm sorry"Valentine said and leaned on the frame of the door.

"Now say it like you mean"I said and he grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry so so so sorry. Now please take me back"Valentine said and I pushed his hands off of my shoulders.

"We were never together"I shouted and he smiled.

"I wanted us to be"Valentine said and I scoffed.

"But I told you I can't not now so many times"I said and he took my hands.

"But why not"Valentine said and kissed me.

"Wait what are you doing?"I asked him and he smiled.

"I like you a lot more than any other girl I've dated, even if we aren't dating"Valentine said and I blushed. I liked Valentine too, don't get me wrong but I wasn't up for falling for a guy when I was so messed up. I like Valentine so much but I just can't put him through this no one deserved to be with me at this point at least.

"I don't"I said and he squeezed my hands gently.

"I like you Jane, I might even love you. So please tell me the truth"Valentine pleaded and I sighed. I knew it had to come to this so I had to no matter what I wanted.

"I hate you Valentine. I hate you more than I have any other boy I've met"I lied then I felt tears coming from my eyes. Valentine didn't take my lie he only stood there and watched me. Valentine's loving eyes became sadder every second he looked me in the eyes.

"Then I'll leave"Valentine said and I saw a tear fall from his face.

"Bye"I said and closed the door.

"Good bye Jane"I heard Valentine say before the door was closed and locked. I felt my heart turn cold so to speak. I walked back to my room and turned the tv on. It was three in the morning all they had on was paid programing. I couldn't sleep and TV was out of the question so I grabbed my headphones and blasted my favorite song, Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. The song rang out again and again until I finally fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up at one o'clock p.m. and took a shower then got dressed. I had to get somethings for the puppies and their mother. I decided to got to Wal-Mart so I got in my car and left. I drove to Wal-Mart music blasting and tapping my fingers to the beat. I walked around Wal-Mart and saw there was a sale on all pet products plus discounts. I grabbed six collar three black with turquroise skulls, and the other two were black with hot pink hearts, but the mom's was all black. I grabbed some food, three bowls and six leashes. I went up to the cash register and saw that Valentine was stacking boxes. I wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss him, to tell him I was sorry and I wanted him to know that I was so so so sorry for last night. He picked his head up and glanced at me then our eyes met. I got out of line and walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry"I said and he smiled.

"Isn't that what I told you last night?"Valentine asked me and I sighed.

"Yes but I want you to say I still like you and I want to be with you and I want to feel your lips on mine and-"I said and he kissed me. Thought we were floating for a second and I wanted to stay like that forever.

"Do you forgive me?"I asked him and he grabbed my hand.

"I forgave you when you looked at me"Valentine said and cupped my chin in his hand.

"I was thinking that night I wanted to show you something special so meet at the park eight o'clock okay when the sun goes down"I said and he pecked my lips.

"I get off at five so any chance you wanna make it earlier?"Valentine said and I smiled.

"No I have to get sexy for you"I said and he laughed.

"You already are"Valentine said and I blushed.

"Well then you have to get sexy for me. Wear something dressy please"I pleaded and he smiled.

"Tie, skinny jeans, dress shirt, and converse?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"Perfect now I gotta go but see you soon"I said and he laughed.

"Count on it"Valentine said and I kissed his cheek.

"Bye"I said and he grabbed my waist.

"One thing first"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I like being close to you"I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"I like being close to you too"Valentine said and someone passed by us.

"I should get going you know the whole you're at work thing"I said and he laughed.

"I don't care I'm just happy to be with you"Valentine pressed and I laughed.

"I am too"I said and he kissed me.

"I missed you"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I missed you too. When you left I couldn't sleep"I admitted.

"Neither could I"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Well I should go the dogs need there stuff and I need my chocolate"I said and he laughed.

"You need help with your bags today?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"You knew and yes if you're offering"I said and he put his arm around me.

"Who wouldn't offer to carry your bags"Valentine said and I smiled. We walked to the register and then got my bags checked and left. He held all of my bags until we got to my car then he put them in my trunk.

"Well I guess this is bye"I said and he chuckled that sexy chuckle of his.

"No its just see you later"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Then see you later okay"I said and he smiled.

"See you later"Valentine said and opened my door for me.

"I feel like I'm neglecting you just leaving like this"I admitted and he laughed.

"We'll meet again soon okay"Valentine said and I rolled down my window then closed my door.

"Okay"I said and put my key into the ignition then he grabbed my hand.

"Be safe for me promise?"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Well better go before I get fired"Valentine said and I nodded. I drove off then went home. I brought the dogs all their things even putting on their collars and giving them some fresh food, milk for the puppies and water for the mother. I petted them one last time then went my room and picked out some clothes for the surprise I had in store for Valentine. I picked out some bright pink skinny jeans, a black and pink striped shirt, a black vest that showed very one of my curves perfectly, and my all black Converse with bright pink laces that matched my jeans and shirt. I started to get hungry after a while and went to my fridge. I grabbed some left over spagetti and heated it up then I ate it. I had finished all of my getting ready I checked the clock it was only six o'clock.

"Ugh what am I gonna do for two hours?"I asked myself then I realized that I had brought some cake mix and stuff. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out all my ingredients. I mixed all of them together then put them in a pan into the oven. After they were finished I let then cool and put the icing on them. I put the cake in a container them I walked back to the pool or my room. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and thankfully everything was. I walked back into the kitchen and cut one big piece of cake then wrapped it in plastic wrap. By the time everything was finished it was seven forty-five.

"Ugh how could I be on time and now I'm late"I said and grabbed my tote, keys, and the piece cake. I almost fell as I ran to my car, its good thing I don't wear heels. I drove really fast to get to the park at eight since it was a twenty minute drive I took the highway. The highway only took ten minutes so I could kinda early. When I was at the park I grabbed a blanket out of my trunk and stuck into my tote. I walked around the park and found the most perfect spot in the park. It was right next to the lake and it was just so perfect. I texted Valentine.

**hey where r u**

**at the park but i cant find u**

**im over by the lake**

**oh ill be there in about two minutes okay**

**okay**

**c u soon**

**c u too**

**bye**

**bye**

I laid out the blanket and set down the cake. By the time everything was perfect Valentine walked down the path towards the lake and I smiled. He had a black dressy shirt, red skinny jeans, a red skinny tie that was loosely around his neck, and all black Converse like mine expect he had dark red laces to match his tie. He smiled at me and I gestured for him to hurry and he did.

"Your blanket sir"I said gesturing to the blanket and he smiled.

"Ladies first"Valentine said with a smile.

"Fine but I have a surprise"I said and he smiled.

"Okay"Valentine said with a chuckle.

"Okay close your eyes"I said and he did.

"Now opened your mouth"I said and he did. I grabbed the cake and broke off a piece.

"Ready?"I asked and he nodded. I stuck the piece of cake in his mouth and he opened his eyes.

"You know you can chew any time now"I said and he smiled.

"Yeah I know but how'd you know I like chocolate?" Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Well I just had a feeling so do you like it?"I asked and he nodded.

"Very much did you make?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"With my own hands"I said and he smiled.

"Well you're my favorite baker"Valentine said and I handed him the rest of the cake.

"Then its your lucky day"I said and we smiled.

"Come on you have to share this with me"Valentine said and I shook my head.

"I ate before I left"I said and he pouted.

"You're gonna let me eat this cake that you made all by myself"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay dang"I said and he smiled.

"Thank you, love"Valentine said and I sighed.

"You're so lucky if I was cheerleader nothing would make me eat that cake"I said and he smiled.

"You look like my kinda cheerleader, love"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay now eat your cake"I said and he smiled.

"You eat it too"Valentine said and pulled a piece of the cake and put it to my mouth.

"Fine"I said and licked it off of his finger.

"You make a good cake, love"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Thank you. There's something I wanted know"I said and he smiled.

"What is it?"Valentine said and brushed my hair off of my shoulder and neck.

"Why did you take me back is it because you really like me or was it because you just wanted a girl toy?"I asked him and he smiled.

"It was because I really like you and I really want to be with you no matter what you or anyone else does to me"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You're so sexy under the moonlight you know that"I said and he smiled.

"You're sexy under any light"Valentine said and I blushed.

"You're so sweet you know that?"I asked him and he shrugged.

"You got something right there"Valentine said pointing to my lip.

"Get it off"I said and he smiled. He came in close to my lips and licked them.

"There you're perfect again"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Look at the moon its _so_ pretty"I said and he smiled.

"Just like you"Valentine said and I couldn't take the compliments anymore.

"I'm gonna kiss you now okay"I said and he chuckled.

"You know you can just do it anytime you want"Valentine laughed and I squinted my eyes at him playfully.

"You got something on your nose"I said and he laughed.

"Get it for me please"Valentine pleaded.

"Fine"I said and wiped cake all over his mouth and nose. We laughed and he smiled.

"Okay your turn"Valentine said with cake in his hand. I got up and ran.

"No please"I said and he ran after me.

"Come on love its not gonna hurt"Valentine said and grabbed me in his arms. I tried to fight him but he was too strong.

"Ugh fine go ahead"I said in a defeated tone. He smiled and kissed me.

"I won't come on"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Thank you"I said and he smeared cake on my mouth.

"You're very welcome"Valentine chuckled with a huge smiled on his face. He put his arm around me and I smiled.

"Okay so I figure that we should go now"I said and he pulled me over to a tree.

"Wait I wanna help you with the cake"Valentine said and wiped the cake off of my mouth and cheeks.

"Here your face is full of it"I said and wipped his face off.

"Okay you're all clean at least as clean as you can get without water and a towel"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You are too"I said and he smiled.

"What a waste of an amazing cake"Valentine said and I smiled.

"There's more at my house"I said and he smiled.

"Any chance we can go there and get some?"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Sure"I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Then let's go after we get all of the things that is"Valentine said and we walked over to the stuff that we left prior to the cake fight. We picked up everything then walked to my car.

"Well I guess this see you later"I said and he smiled.

"I was kinda hoping for a ride if you didn't mind"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You don't have to ask"I said and slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm driving okay"Valentine said and grabbed the keys from me then closed my door.

"I love that you drove I'm so tired"I said and leaned towards him.

"Well I love that you hate to drive"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I love your eyes"I said and he smiled.

"Jane I think I love you"Valentine said and I looked at him in shock.

"You think you love me?"I asked and he nodded.

"I've thought that since I first saw you"Valentine said and pulled into my driveway.

"I think I love you too, and like they say love is blind, but I need someone who'll catch me when I fall"I said and he smiled.

"Well I might not be able to see you but I'll always catch you"Valentine said then brushed my hair behind my ear.

"You promise?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Always and forever"Valentine said with a huge smiled.

"Okay now let's go in the house"I said and he nodded. We walked to my door and I unlocked it. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to the couch. His hands were so soft and when I touched them I felt an undiscribable feeling.

"Mom I'm home"I said and she ran down the stairs frantically.

"Where have you been young lady its twleve o'clock. Why didn't you tell someone where you were going or when you were going to be home?"my mom yelled at me.

"Well I kinda got caught up in something"I said then she finally looked at Valentine, and our faces.

"Ms. Payne I'm so sorry for keeping her so late I do hope you forgive me. We had a picnic and the time just flew by"Valentine said and my mom smiled. She really liked that I found Valentine.

"Well don't let it happen again young lady, understood?"my mom asked me and I nodded.

"Yes mommy"I said and she smiled.

"Good night and stay in this house"my mom said and I nodded.

"Yes mom"I said and she yawned.

"Good night mom you have work in the morning remember?"I said and she nodded.

"Good night kids"my mom said and turned towards the stairs.

"Good night Ms. Payne"Valentine said and I watched my mom go upstairs then I heard her close her door.

"You know she really likes you right?"I said and he smiled.

"I guess"Valentine said and I grabbed his hand.

"She loves you Valentine, and my dad would've loved you too"I said and he smiled.

"I wish I could've met him the way you talk about him he sounds like an amazing man"Valentine said and a tear fell down my cheek.

"He was"I said in a choked voice.

"Hey he had an amazing life. With an amazing daughter who loves him more than anything"Valentine said and hugged me.

"But he shouldn't have died"I said and he patted my back.

"I know it wasn't his fault a druggie hit him but everything happens for a reason"Valentine said and I nodded.

"I wonder what was the reason for my dad to died"I said and he smiled.

"Well if he wouldn't have died we wouldn't have met"Valentine said and I nodded.

"But why would he have to die he could've just made me visit my mom for the summer"I said and he held me in his arms.

"Well I don't know but I know I love you and I always will"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I may not have my dad with me but you make a close second"I said and he smiled.

"You're my first and only and I love you"Valentine said and I smiled. Valentine had it all, he was sexy, caring, generous, smart, loving and on top of all of that he made me smile, which is something only my father could do.

"I love you too"I said and he smiled.

"Then be with me"Valentine pressed.

"I am with you"I said and grabbed his hand.

"You are really?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"Yes unless you don't-"I said and Valentine cut me off.

"I do"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You're my bloody Valentine"I said and he smiled.

"In more ways than you think"Valentine whispered and I looked at him strangely.

"What'd you mean?"I asked him.

"Nothing"Valentine said with a smirk. The night went by really fast and then Valentine had to leave. I tried to sleep but I couldn't I found out that I was an insomiac so that's why I always have trouble sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

So Valentine and I had been dating for about two months. Everyday, well night, we had a date. But school would be starting up again in couple of days and Valentine and I would have to stop our nighttime crawls. We had a date tonight and I wanted to look amazing even though Valentine would say I looked amazing no matter what I wore. He had decided to come over when the sun went down and we'd watch movies. Our favorite movies were horror movies. They were our favorites for two completely different reasons. They were mine because they gave us an accuse to cuddle, but they were his because he really liked blood and scary stuff. I got dressed up but not really like I would if I was going out but still I looked nice. Right after I was dressed the door bell rang, I ran to the door and sure enough it was Valentine and he had pizza.

"You didn't have to buy a pizza love"I said and he smiled.

"I know but I did anyway"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Well who's gonna eat it all?"I asked and he smiled. Valentine was small but he could eat.

"Never mind"I laughed.

"So what are we watching first"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"I was thinking Saw Three"I said and he smiled.

"Good choice love"Valentine said and smiled. I grabbed a blanket and we sat on the couch and watched the movie he smiled every time someone died. Yes, I know he sounds like a psycho, but he's sweet. Besides if he was a psycho I wouldn't care because he was my psycho. When the movie was over I smiled and he kissed me.

"So you never talk about your family"I said randomly.

"Oh well um I have a sister, brother and a mom and dad"Valentine said and I fake smiled.

"Ha Ha, Valentine but I'm serious. Tell me about them do they like animals, what they look like, would they like me, what do they do for a living"I said and he smiled.

"Okay well Luna, my sister, and Jagger, my brother, are twins. Most people think I look like Jagger except for the eyes, because Jagger has two different colored eyes. Luna would love you she'd love to do your hair and dress you up. Jagger'd probably hit on you because you're so beautiful. My mom would love you just because I do but if I didn't she'd still like you. Dad would always ask if you needed something but he'd like you too"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I know why your name is Valentine"I said and he smiled.

"Why, love?"Valentine asked me.

"Because you're so sweet"I said and pulled his head to my lips. I waited a while then I kissed him.

"I want you to meet them one day"Valentine said his face was still inches away from mine.

"When love?I asked him.

"How about tonight?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"Okay but we can't take my car"I said and he smiled.

"I'll tell Jagger or Luna to pick us up, how's that?"Valentine asked me and I nodded.

"I'll be right back okay"Valentine said and pecked my lips.

"Okay"I said and he smiled the went to the kitchen. He talk a while but I didn't to listen. He came back about ten minutes later.

"They'll be here in about five minutes love"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Well that gives me four to get ready"I said and he laughed.

"You look perfect love"Valentine said with his hand on my chin.

"Are you sure is my lip gloss too shiny or is it not shiny enough. Is my eye liner runny or is it too much, or is-"I asked then he put his finger on my lips.

"You're perfect love"Valentine said and I smiled.

"What about my teeth is there cake in it?"I asked and he smiled.

"This is the last time you're perfect"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I heard you I just wanted make sure"I said and he smiled.

"Well its okay"Valentine said and his phone rang.

"That's them now. Ready?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"Always"I said and grabbed his hand. He walked me outside and there was a black vintage hearse outside by the curb.

"There they are"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Who's car?"I asked and he smiled.

"Jagger's he likes the whole I'm bad thing"Valentine said and laughed.

"That's a bitchin' car"I said and Valentine laughed.

"Well I'm glad you like it"Valentine said and opened the door for me. Inside there was a guy and a girl in the front seat. They were definitely twins when Valentine got in they turned around and interrogated me.

"So what's your name?"the girl asked me and I smiled shyly.

"Jane and yours?"I asked and she laughed.

"Luna and this is Jagger my twin"Luna said and I smiled.

"Oh Jagger I love this car"I said and he smiled.

"Well that's good so how old are you?"Jagger asked me and I smiled.

"I'm fifteen but I'll sixteen in December"I said and he smiled.

"Valentine loves the younger women. And its such a shame that you're not at least eighteen"Jagger said placing his hand on my cheek and rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

"Okay Jagger that's enough"Luna said taking his hand from my face.

"Um so where are we going?"Luna asked Valentine.

"Home"Valentine said in a soft tone.

"You mean home or _home_ "Luna asked him.

"_Home_ "Valentine said in a clipped tone.

"Fine Mr. Bossy"Luna said and winked at me. The car ride was so silent and I felt so uncomfortable. So I decided to break the silence.

"I love how you can feel the tension in this car"I said and Jagger laughed.

"Its not tension just well tension"Valentine said and I grabbed his hand.

"Why should there be tension at all? I mean you're all family so why should there be tension?"I asked and Valentine smiled.

"Its just well nothing"Valentine said and I sighed.

"Its me isn't it?"I asked and he nodded.

"But not in the way you think"Valentine said and squeezed my hand.

"Then what is it?"I asked him then he thought for a while then looked at Jagger and Luna, they nodded.

"Well its because of your, your blood"Valentine said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Right, right so what you're all vampires or something that's so funny Valentine"I said and he sighed.

"Do I lie to you. love?"Valentine asked me and I shook my head.

"No, Valentine"I said in a teasing tone.

"Well do you believe me?"Valentine asked me and I found myself lost.

"About what?"I asked him and he sighed.

"That my family are vampires"Valentine snapped. Oh my gosh vampires? Is he serious of is he joking around with me?

"I don't know. I mean on side, I don't believe in vampires, on the other you never lie to me so I do believe it"I said and Jagger slammed on the brakes.

"You know what I think he should show you"Jagger said looking at Valentine. Valentine bit his lip and opened the door. He pulled my arm and we went into the night. He stopped me while Jagger and Luna caught up to us.

"What are we doing?"I asked him and he turned around.

"Just watch okay"Valentine said and I did. I couldn't believe my eyes as he transformed into a bat right before my eyes.

"Oh my god"I said and he flew to my shoulder. He was a bat but he still had those amazing green eyes.

"Do you believe us now?"Jagger asked me and I nodded.

"Good now let's go I wanna dance with a sexy goth guy at the club"Luna said pulling my arm.

"I have the only goth guy I want Luna but thanks I guess"I said and she pouted.

"Ugh so what am I supposed to do just sit around and let guys hit on me?"Luna said and I smiled.

"Made you'll meet a really nice guy one day"I said and she frowned.

"I don't wanna nice guy I wanna bad boy who'll whisk me away and kiss me all over"Luna said and I scoffed.

"Well you can get that anywhere Luna"I said and she smiled.

"Yep but I wanna get a goth guy so we can hook up tonight"Luna said and I choked on my own spit.

"Well go ahead"I said and he smiled.

"You're fifteen you should know what I'm-"Luna said and Jagger put his hand over her mouth.

"Luna I'm a girl. I don't wanna get pregnant at fifteen, and I'm not a sexual little fuck, no offense"I said and she sighed.

"You sound just like Valorie"Jagger said and I smiled.

"Whose she your mate, your girlfriend, your baby mama?"I said and he smiled.

"All of the above"Luna said and I looked at them in shock.

"So wait I'm confused"I said and they filled me in on the details. How Jagger fell for a girl named Valorie Evans, then when she graduated he bit her and they were bonded for eternity, and they had a wild night them nine months later they had a baby, Valentine's nephew, Jason Jagger Maxwell.

"So you two planning on bonding yet?"Luna asked me and I sighed.

"Okay first, I just found about the whole vampire thing, second we've only known each other for the summer which is barely two months and third he just told me that he loved me"I said and Luna turned to Valentine.

"Why didn't you tell me you little"Luna said and Valentine sighed.

"Because its personal"Valentine said and I walked over to him.

"Ah love don't listen to her I really didn't want you to tell anyone until we were absolutely sure about it"I said and he sighed.

"I know love"Valentine said and I kissed his cheek.

"Ah look my little brother and his kissy girlfriend"Jagger said then hit Valentine on his back and he flinched.

"Oow that hurt"Valentine snapped and I rubbed his back where Jagger hit it.

"Does it still hurt"I asked him and he smiled.

"Nothing hurts when you touch it"Valentine said and I blushed.

"Okay I'm sick of this lovey dovey shit let's go clubbing"Luna said and I smiled.

"Fine"Valentine said and grabbing my hand and pulling me into the car. Jagger drove us to a big dark building. He got out and we all did the same, he took us to a back door and pulled out a key that seemed to match the lock perfectly.

"What're you doing?"I asked and he laughed.

"Valentine inform her on the situation"Jagger said then Valentine opened the door for me.

"Well see Jagger bought this club and he used to live here that is until he had his family, then Luna lived here a while and now I have a coffin here. And sometimes I stay here"Valentine said and I stopped.

"You sleep in coffins?"I asked and they all chuckled but Luna kinda giggled.

"But I thought that was a myth"I said and he put his arm around me.

"Its not love. So here's your stamp and your wristband"Valentine said and put them on for me.

"Come on love let's get a drink okay"Valentine said and I nodded. We walked to a bar and I got to see what the club was really about. There was girl sitting at the bar before Valentine picked our sits.

"Valentine?"the girl said and he turned around.

"Valorie where's J.J.?"Valentine asked her and she smiled.

"With your mom and dad"Valorie said and Valentine pulled my arm.

"Valorie this my girlfriend Jane and Jane this Jagger's mate Valorie"Valentine and I held my hand out to her then she took it.

"Valentine's so formal. Hi I'm Valorie his sister-in-law sort of" Valorie said and hugged me.

"Valorie its nice to meet you, I was kinda hoping to see Jason too but I guess that's another time right?"I asked and she shook her head.

"No they don't live that far from here"Valorie pressed and I shook my head.

"No I can't I'm already in trouble with my mom"I said and she smiled.

"I know the feeling"Valorie said and I sat down next to her.

"Did your mom have a boyfriend who you like really hated?"I asked and she nodded.

"Yep once that is before I shot him with a paintball in a slingshot"Valorie said and I smiled.

"That didn't work he's a war veteran, he got stabbed like a hundred times"I said and she smiled.

"But you have to remember you did hit him the jaw"Valentine said and I laughed.

"Hey he was talking about my recently passed father okay what would you have done Valorie"I asked her and she laughed.

"I would've stabbed him or drank all the blood out of his body"Valorie said and I smiled.

"The last one sounds good but I'm not a vampire so I can't do that"I said and Valorie looked at me shocked.

"Valentine you said that you'd never date a human and that you'd never bond with one"Valorie said and I hit him.

"You did"I asked him and he smiled.

"That was before I met you and I-"Valentine said and I turned away from him.

"Valentine tell me the truth do you still think that?"I asked him and he looked at the ground.

"I did but I don't now, I love you Jane and I couldn't picture my life without you vampire or not"Valentine pressed and grabbed my arms.

"Ow!"I said and he let go.

"I'm sorry I forget sometimes"Valentine said and I grabbed his arms kinda hard.

"Does that hurt?"I asked and he chuckled.

"No not at all"Valentine chuckled.

"You're so lucky I love you do you know that?"I asked him and he grinned.

"Oo love how long have you been together"Valorie asked and I said.

"Two months twenty days and, nah I'm just joking I would never keep it up like that I mean who does stuff like. I mean counting the days, hours, minutes, and seconds"I laughed and she did too.

"You're funny I like you, could be friends"Valorie said and brushed my hair off of my shoulders.

"I think we could too"I said mimicking her moves.

"Ha you're really funny"Valorie said then Luna pranced over.

"Hi what are we doing over here?"Luna said and sat on my lap.

"Talking Luna the moon goddess"I laughed then Valentine and Valorie joined.

"Where's Jagger I haven't seen him since you two left"Valorie asked and Luna pointed to the elevator.

"Oh the dungeon"Valorie said and I was clueless.

"Okay what is it?"I asked and Valentine shook his as if to say not now.

"Its a club for vampires underneath here but one floor above your boy toy's room"Luna whispered in my ear.

"Um I wonder if he'll take me down there to explore"I said and Luna smiled.

"You're never to young to have a little dirty fun"Luna said and I scoffed.

"Man why does summer have to go so soon?"I asked sarcastically.

"And does my sister insist on stealing you away from me?"Valentine asked then pulled me into his arms.

"Well you let her steal me"I said and he smiled.

"Yeah and that was stupid I shouldn't ever let someone steal you away from me"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Okay now take me to your underground room"I whispered in his ear and he smiled.

"Are you sure I'm not trying to pressure you love"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I know but I just wanna sit and talk with you"I said messing with his shirt a little.

"Well we can do that love"Valentine said and carried me to the elevator.

"Bye guys we'll be back um soon I guess"I shouted to Luna and Valorie. They exchanged glances then laughed.

"They don't have too much fun you see what happened to me"Valorie said and I nodded. He carried my down the hall to the elevator and held me until we reached the bottom floor and he put me down. He grabbed me hands and led me to a room that was pitch black. He pulled me inside and lit a couple of candles.

"Scared love?"Valentine asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm not scared of the dark"I said and he chuckled.

"Good because I love it but not as much as I love you"Valentine said and I saw a coffin out of the corner of my eye.

"Is that it?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Yep do you like it?"Valentine said and I stepped closer to it. I lifted the lid and looked inside of it. It was grey with random stickers all over it, the inside was black fabric with grey pillows and I round locket on the pillow.

"Can we?"I asked and he smiled.

"Sure we can"Valentine said and helped me in. He left the lid of the coffin open because he thought I was freaked out. I wasn't freaked out actually I was way cool with it as long as he was there with me. We cuddled there for a while and talked then Luna came in.

"Hey Jane its almost time for you to go home"Luna said and I looked at Valentine.

"You can stay but will your mom let you?"Valentine asked me and I looked at Luna who seemed to have the same idea I did.

"Luna you wanna act like a fifteen year old girl and her mom?"I asked and she smiled.

"I got nothing better to do"Luna said and I smiled.

"Valentine you have be really quiet okay?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes mother"Valentine said and I called my mom. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey mom can I stay at my friends house today?"I asked and she sighed.

"Are you staying with a girl or Valentine?"my mom asked me and I sighed in my head.

"A girl, her name is Luna she's sixteen, and she's really nice"I lied.

"Well let me talk to her"my mom said and I laughed.

"Hey Luna my mom wants to talk to you"I said and handed the phone to her.

"Hello Ms. Payne"Luna said and talked to my mom for a couple of minutes. Then she handed me the phone again.

"She wants to talk to you"Luna said and I nodded.

"Hey mom so can I stay?"I asked her and he sighed.

"Sure have fun, and don't get pregnant"my mom said and I laughed.

"I won't love you"I said.

"Love you too bye"my mom said and hung up. I laid back down in the coffin and cuddled with Valentine.

"Well this is weird"Luna said and sat on the couch.

"What'd you mean?"I asked her and she sighed.

"Every one's paired off except me"Luna said and I felt sorry for her.

"Ah Luna"I said and walked over to her.

"Luna you just gotta get there"I said and a light-bulb went off in my head.

"I got it tomorrow night we're gonna have a girls night out"I said and she popped up.

"Yes I knew it we can got to the- oh no we can't you're not a vampire"Luna said and I sighed.

"Okay what're some human places that vampires go?"I asked and she smiled.

"Well the coffin club, the Rave next week, and the goth stores"Luna said and I pouted.

"School starts next week"I grumbled.

"Well its Friday"Luna said and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter I'm gonna be on lock down"I said and Valentine put his hands on my shoulders.

"Does that mean no more us?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Never"I said and kissed his neck.

"Well I'm gonna go you two need some alone time"Luna said and walked out of the door.

"Bye Luna"I said and she waved. When the elevator started to go up Valentine pulled me to the couch.

"I love you you know that?"Valentine said laid me on his couch.

"Mmm hum"I said and he laughed.

"Do you love me?"Valentine asked me and I nodded.

"Why do you ask?"I asked him and he shook his head.

"No reason"Valentine said and kissed my neck. He laid on top of me and kissed my all over. I giggled as he kissed my bust.

"Okay don't get too into it okay"I said and he nodded.

"Its kinda hot"Valentine said and pulled his shirt off.

"Sexy"I said and ran my hands up and down his chest.

"Thank you but you're way sexy than me"Valentine said and reached in my shirt.

"Still like you remember them?"I asked and he shook his head.

"No better"Valentine said and squeezed them.

"Does it hurt?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"No"I said and he smiled. He kissed me again and I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah"Valentine yawned.

"Well come on"I said and pulled off my pants. He looked at me strangely and I smiled. He pulled off his pants and helped me into his coffin. His laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I love you too"I said and he snuggled his head into my neck.

"Morning"Valentine said with a laugh.

"Morning"I said and he smiled. He drifted off into the deepest sleep ever. I watched him for a while then I went into I the best sleep I had ever had in my life.

"Get up love"Valentine said and kissed my neck.

"No, I'm tired"I grumbled then picked me up.

"Come on, love, get up"Valentine said and I hit him playfully.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep"I said pulling his arm.

"Come onm Jason's here"Valentine said and I opened my eyes.

"Are you lying?"I asked and Valorie came into my view.

"No he's not"Valorie said and I remembered that I wasn't wearing pants.

"Um can you hand me my pants?"I asked Valentine and he smiled then got them for me.

"Here love"Valentine said and handed me my pants. I put them on while I was still under the sheet of the coffin. I jumped out of the coffin and on to the ground.

"So where's baby Jason?"I asked them. I saw a small boy standing behind Valorie. He was is cute, when gets older he's gonna break a lot of hearts, goth or not. He has long black kind of brownish hair, like Valorie, and blue eyes like Luna.

"Ah you're so cute"I said and picked him up.

"Mommy I'm hungry"Jason said and I gave him to Valorie.

"Okay we'll be right back guys"Valorie said then walked to the elevator with Jason. After they left I hopped on to the couch and laid down.

"Why am I so tired?"I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Ah love its eight you shouldn't be tired"Valentine said and I sighed.

"But I am"I said and he laid his head on my stomach.

"I think you're a vampire love"Valentine said and I yawned.

"Or lacking sleep"I yawned. That night went by slowly and Valentine put in a couple of movies. Each one of them was a bloody mess, and made his stomach growl.

"Ugh is your stomach gonna growl the whole night?"I joked and he laughed.

"No love"Valentine said and I hit his stomach lightly.

"You're gonna shut up okay, because you're ruining the mood"I joked.

"Luna's coming"Valentine said and Luna came in five seconds later.

"Hey Jane what are you doing here so late?"Luna asked and I laughed.

"Watching the never ending horror movies your brother has"I said and she laughed.

"Really?"Luna asked sarcastically.

"Yes so boring and noisy"I said and she laughed.

"Ah love you're so hurtful"Valentine said and I hit him.

"And abusive right?"I joked and he frowned.

"Yes you're abusive"Valentine said and I giggled.

"Okay love birds let's go mom and dad are waiting"Luna said and I gasped.

"I haven't showered or brushed my teeth. I can't go meet your parents like this they'll think I have no respect"I said and Valentine laughed.

"Calm down love Luna has some clothes you can borrow, some make up, and even a new toothbrush still in the pack for you"Valentine said and I took a breath.

"Okay but what about my shower?"I asked and he chuckled.

"There's a shower in here"Valentine said and I sighed. I got dressed and ready to meet the parents, Luna was driving tonight since I didn't have my car and Jagger was loving Valorie.


	10. Chapter 10

We got to a mansion with a balcony, three stories, and gargoyles on the roof. Valentine grabbed my hands before we reached the door. He pulled me into him and kissed me.

"Its gonna be okay love, I promise"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Jason get out of the car"Jagger said and Jason obeyed.

"Hey Jason you wanna be my date tonight?"Luna asked and he nodded.

"Okay"Jason said and I laughed. I love kids and Roman was a nice well behaved kid.

"Ready love?"Valentine said and I squeezed his hands. I didn't know what to except. They could have killed me and had me for dinner. I walked into the mansion and was greeted by the smell of sweet cakes and cookies. Valentine pulled me into the kitchen where I woman, I guess his mother, was waiting.

"Mom"Valentine said and the woman turned around. His mother looked just like Luna but older and with green eyes, she wore an old Victorian dress and heels. She walked over to us and held out her hand.

"Hello who is this Valentine?"his mother asked and I stiffened. She was definitely a vampire the fangs, pale skin, and the blood stained lips.

"Hello Mrs. Maxwell"I said and I grabbed her hand.

"Mom this is my girlfriend, Jane Dove and Jane this is my mother"Valentine said and his mom smiled at me.

"Hello Jane, I've heard so much about you"his mom said as I smiled back at her.

"Its nice to meet you too"I said and Luna walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom have you seen my phone I haven't seen it in two days"Luna said and Mrs. Maxwell shook her head no.

"Check the laundry"Mrs. Maxwell said and she did. Mrs. Maxwell gestured for Valentine to come closer and she whispered something that sounded like"So does Jane know about us" in Valentine's ear and he nodded.

"So Jane are you planning on being Valentine's mate?"his mom asked me and I choked on my own spit.

"I'm not sure, I know I love him and he loves me but I'm not sure if I wanna give up everything just so we can be together, yet"I said and she nodded.

"I understand making that decision is hard and once you make it you can't take it back"Mrs. Maxwell said and I nodded. Valentine was silent the whole time we talked.

"Well have you met his father yet?"Mrs. Maxwell asked and I shook my head.

"No not yet"I said and she smiled. She went to the stairs and walked up then came back down with a man that looked exactly like an older version of Valentine but with blue eyes.

"I thought I smelt a human is this our dinner"the man said and the color from my face left.

"Jane he's just joking"Valentine said and I nodded.

"I know"I yawned.

"So who is this?"the man asked and Valentine cleared his throat.

"Dad this Jane, my girlfriend, and Jane this is my dad"Valentine said and I held out my hand but he didn't take it. Instead of shaking my hand he hugged me.

"Ah no need to be so formal, you're family now"he said and I nodded. He let me go then someone grabbed my hands. It was Valentine I'd know that touch better than anyone's.

"I should be getting her home, her mom may be mad with us for staying out so late"Valentine said and he dad chuckled.

"The night is still young"Mr. Maxwell said, I nodded, and Valentine shook his head.

"Your mom'll kill me if you're not home early considering that you did stay gone for two days"Valentine said and I nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so sick of you. You're so distant from me and I'm just so sick of it"I yelled at Valentine.

"I'm sick of you too. You're always so moody and jealous, I mean can you chill out sometimes"Valentine yelled at me and tears ran down my face.

"I hate you, don't talk me, I'm leaving you, you leech"I said and he grabbed me. He pulled me forcefully into his arms, squeezing my feeble arms with his violent vampiric strength.

"You're not going anywhere"Valentine growled at me. He pressed his lips to my ear, hissing horrible and vlie things.

"Let me go now"I growled back and he laughed.

"Okay I can't do this how can someone say this to their girlfriend?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"You'd be surprised how often it happens"I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on I need to practice for tomorrow"I pleaded and he sighed.

"Okay but first let's go get something to eat I'm starved"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Okay come on"I said and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked to the door and saw Luna standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face.

"Hello Luna, oh you should close your mouth bugs might crawl in"I said and she snapped out of her trans.

"What was that about?"Luna asked us as we walked to the kitchen.

"Jane has a test tomorrow in Drama and she needed someone to practice with"Valentine said and Luna laughed.

"Oh I thought you two were really fighting"Luna giggled.

"And you would just stand outside"I asked her questionable.

"Pretty much why?"Luna asked then Valentine and I exchanged glances.

"Angry sixteen year old _vampire_"Valentine said pointing to himself.

"Hormonal sixteen year old _human girl_"I said pointing to myself.

"Well now that you say it I might have maybe"Luna said and I laughed.

"Okay new subject. Valentine and I were going to dinner you want-"I said and she cut me off.

"Yea I wanna come"Luna said and I gave her a confused look.

"Um no offense Luna but I was gonna ask if you wanted anything not if you wanted come"I said and she pouted.

"Oh please, please, please Jane Valentine let me come"Luna said and I laughed.

"Luna you come everywhere we go can Valentine and I have a night alone please"I asked her and she pouted.

"No not while I'm around"Luna said and I pouted.

"Oh Luna Valorie's here and she brought Jason"Valentine said and Luna smiled.

"Really where are they?"Luna asked and he pointed down stairs. Then Luna ran down stairs and kissed little Jason and hugged Valorie. Valentine and I tried to sneak passed all of them then his mom saw us.

"Where are we going, Valentine?"Mrs. Maxwell asked and we sighed.

"So close"I sighed and Luna turned around to see us.

"You two were trying to leave without me weren't you?"Luna asked and we both nodded.

"Luna we love you but we're dating you can't come with us all of time"Valentine said and she sighed.

"Jane do you feel the same way?"Luna asked me and I looked away.

"Luna I think of you as my older sister but I think we do need time away from each other"I said and she nodded.

"Fine I'll stay here"Luna said and we turned around to the door. Then Jagger approached us.

"We should go as a double date"Jagger said and Valentine looked at me and I shrugged.

"Fine"Valentine said a little frustrated. Valorie grabbed her purse and we left in my car.

"Man I love this car"Valorie said and I smiled.

"Thank you it was my dad's and he left it to me after he passed"I said and she nodded.

"Come on love its right over there just make a left"Valentine said putting his hand on mine. I drove up to a a diner and parked my car. I locked it as we walked into the diner. The diner had a couple of people in it but not many, mostly kids with their dates. We sat in a booth at the back of the diner where a waitress gave us menus.

"What can I get you to drink?"the waitress asked us.

"Two chocolate milkshakes"Jagger said and Valorie smiled.

"Same for us"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Do you know what you want or do you need a minute?"the waitress asked us.

"We'll have two medium rare steaks"Jagger said.

"I'll just have fries and a cheese burger"I said and Valentine smiled.

"I'll have the same"Valentine said and the waitress left. I looked to my left and saw Samantha and her brother Bobby sitting across from us. I groaned and everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong Jane?"Valorie asked me before Valentine could.

"Nothing just some kids from school"I said and she smiled.

"Oh preppies huh"Valorie said and Samantha shot me a glare then I groaned again.

"Love don't let it get to you okay"Valentine said rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"I can't its Samantha she's been on my case ever since school started but I'll _try_ to be civil about it"I said and he smiled.

"That's all I wanted"Valentine said and pecked my lips.

"Okay here's your drinks and your food will be out in a minute"the waitress said and placed the drinks down on the table. The waitress left and we started to talk.

"Okay so when did you two meet?"I asked Jagger and Valorie exchanged glances then smiled.

"Well we met when I moved here at the Coffin Club"Valorie started.

"I met her in the parking lot, I let her in and we _talked_ a lot that night"Jagger said and Valorie blushed.

"Does _talk_ mean make out?"I asked and Jagger nodded.

"I didn't want to be with Jagger until one day it hit me that he wasn't jerk that he was actually a good guy, well to me at least"Valorie said and I smiled.

"That sounds kinda like us"I said and Valentine groaned.

"Aw tell me"Valorie said and I looked at Valentine.

"Okay so the day I moved here mom told me to get some food so I did. I went to WalMart and he came up to and asked me if I needed some help"I said and Valentine cut in.

"When I saw I knew that I had to have her but she didn't think the same"Valentine said and I groaned.

"No! I said I wasn't ready for a relationship, so I decided that we should be friends with benefits, but you just kept pressing the issue. Then we stopped being friends with benefits, well actually we stopped being anything, for maybe a day then I knew that I couldn't be without you"I said and he smiled.

"Aw so sad but it works"Valorie said and I smiled.

"Hey Goths get out of my diner"Samantha said and the anger built up inside of me.

"Hey preppy shut the fuck up"I shouted and she got out of her booth.

"What did you call me?"Samantha said and I sighed then got out of the booth.

"I said. Hey. Preppy. Shut. The._ Fuck_. Up"I said in syllables.

"You can't talk to me like that do you know who I am?"Samantha asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah you're the bitch of school the one who thinks everyone loves you but really everyone hates you and we wish you weren't around"I said and she stepped closer to me. By this point we were inches away from each other, my fists were clinched, and my blood was boiling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was about to punch then I realized it was Valentine.

"Come on she's not worth it love"Valentine said and I laughed.

"You're right she's not. You got lucky Samantha next time he won't be here"I said and she turned around.

"What ever"Samantha said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry guys I just you know its hard when ugh"I said and they all laughed.

"Its cool"Jagger said and Emily smiled at me. The waitress us brought our food and walked away again.

"Mmm this is the best burger"Valentine said and I laughed.

"You got something on your face"I said and he smiled.

"Get it please"Valentine pleaded and I shook my head.

"Too many people here to do that"I said and he hung his head and his hair covered his face.

"My girlfriend doesn't love me"Valentine said and I laughed.

"Come here you big baby"I said and he picked up his head. I wiped the mustard off of his face and he chuckled to himself.

"How could I let you fool me?"Valentine said and I kissed his cheek.

"Because I'm so loveable"I said and he chuckled.

"You're kissable too"Valentine said and traced my lips with his finger.

"Yeah I kinda got that"I said and he smiled. I was definitely toying with Valentine because I wanted him to make the first move.

"Um would you like anything else?"the waitress asked and we shook our heads. Valentine and I were staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Then Jagger pushed Valentine's head and Valorie pushed mine so we finally kissed. It wasn't a really long kiss it might have been like twelve seconds, I laughed at how actually needed up kissing. We finished our food and walked out to my car. I looked at my car and saw spray paint on it.

"What the fuck?"I screamed.

"Who did this?"Valentine asked and I cried.

"Ah you don't like it?"Samantha asked and I walked towards her.

"Did you do this?"I cried.

"Yeah no one makes a fool out of me"Samantha said and I punched her in her nose. I heard a crack and she fell on the ground.

"My dead father gave me that car bitch"I said and kicked her in her stomach.

"I hate you, if you ever talk to me or look at me again I'm gonna kill you, and I'll make sure I do it slowly and painfully so you can suffer you little bitch"I yelled and kicked her one more time. I walked away and Valentine grabbed me.

"What am I gonna do?"I cried and he rocked me back and forth.

"Its gonna be alright love I promise"Valentine said and I cried again.

"How this was one of the only things I have left of my dad, I hate her"I screamed and Valorie hugged me too, then Jagger.

"Hey we'll fix it, you just let us okay, by tomorrow your car will be just like before she did that"Jagger said and I smiled.

"I love you all of you"I said and they all squeezed me tight.

"Come on you we'll drive you home and then we'll take the car to my friend he does paint"Jagger said and I gave them my keys.

"Thank you, I don't know what would happen if you guys weren't here tonight"I said and they broke away from the hug but Valentine kept holding me.

"I promise we'll fix this okay"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay I trust you, all of you"I said and we got into my car.

"Okay let's get to your house"Jagger said and yes I let him drive.

"Ugh I'm gonna have a panic attack"I said and Valentine grabbed my hand.

"I'm here, love"Valentine said and kissed my hand. We pulled up to my house a couple minutes later.

"Ugh mom and Jim are home"I said and they laughed.

"Hey we'll bring the car back as soon as its finished okay love"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Bye guys I had a really good night except for the you know"I said and they smiled.

"The car'll probably be finished in two or three hours so as long as your mom and Jim are asleep it won't be a problem"Jagger said and I nodded.

"Hey call me when you get back please"I said and Valentine smiled.

"Sure love"Valentine said.

"Oh and before you do all the repairs can you take some pictures of the car for me. I'm gonna show the cops what miss prefect did to it"I said and Valorie smiled.

"I got ya"Valorie said and I smiled.

"Bye"I said and walked to my door then unlocked it. I walked into my house where mom and Jim were waiting for me.

"Its a school night where were you?"Jim asked and I scoffed.

"Well answer the question"my mom said and I sighed.

"I was studying with Valentine"I said and she took a deep breath.

"What were you studying?"my mom asked me.

"He was helping me with my Drama skit"I said and she looked dead in my eyes.

"Is that all that happened?"my mom asked and I shook my head.

"No Valorie and Jagger came with us to a diner and we had a date"I said and she sighed.

"So where's your car?"Jim asked and I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn"I muttered.

"Answer the question where's your car?"my mom asked and I sighed.

"Okay Jagger, Valorie and Valentine took it-"I said and my mom cut in.

"How could you let someone just take your car?"my mom yelled at me.

"Samantha spray painted it so and they're going to fix it"I said and she scoffed.

"Why are you lying?"Jim asked and I smiled.

"First I'm not lying second I hate you and third leave me alone"I said and he did for now at least.

"Come on"my mom said pulling me outside.

"Where are we going?"I asked and she pulled to her car.

"We're going to find your car"my mom said and I sighed.

"Fine I guess"I said and she started the car. I texted Valentine and asked him where they were. He told they were at Body Paint & Tint.

"Do you know where they are?"my mom asked and I nodded.

"They're at Body Paint & Tint"I said and she turn left then after a couple of minutes she pulled into the car shop parking lot.

"Come on"my mom said and I got out of the car. We walked in and saw Valentine, Valorie, and Jagger sitting in the waiting room. My mom almost immediately ran to them.

"Why do you have my daughter's car?"my mom asked them and I rubbed my temples.

"Mom didn't you listen to what I just said?"I asked my mom but she seemed more interested in the vampire trio.

"Mrs. Payne we're-"Valentine said and my mom cut him off.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you date my daughter"My mom said and I sighed.

"Oh my gosh mom stop"I yelled.

"What did you just say to me?"my mom asked and I sighed.

"Look I know you're worried about my car but don't be I trust these guys more than anyone I've ever met okay"I said and my mom grabbed me.

"Fine do what ever if they steal your car don't come crying to me"my mom said and walked out of the shop and into her car.

"Guys I'm sorry about her and I'll be right back okay"I said and followed my mom. I walked to her and tapped on her window.

"Mom I'm sorry but sometimes you have to trust me when I do things like this"I said and she sighed.

"Okay I do trust you, its those people I don't trust"my mom said and I sighed.

"Those people are my boyfriend, his brother and his sister-in-law"I said and she smiled.

"Do you trust these people?"my mom asked and I nodded.

"Like my own family"I said proudly.

"Well I think you should go in and wait for your car"my mom said and I nodded.

"Bye mom love you"I said and turned around.

"Love you too bye"my mom said and I walked into the shop then she drove away.

"So does your mom hate me?"Valentine asked me and I shrugged.

"Does it matter if I still love you"I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes I don't want your mom to hate me love"Valentine said then brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"If I don't care if my mom hates me, why should you care if she hates you?"I asked and him and he smiled.

"Because my mom loves you"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay you win. But I really don't know"I said and he sighed.

"Well I really hope she doesn't"Valentine said. He was really down about the whole situation. I grabbed his hands and pulled him outside.

"You know I love you right?"I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes and I love you"Valentine said and grabbed my waist.

"I have a confession"I said then his body tensed.

"What is it, love"Valentine said then I took a breath.

"I think I'm in love with you"I said and he smiled.

"Do you know what I thought you were gonna say?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Probably that this isn't working out, I don't really love you, and I hate you right?"I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Yeah how'd you know?"Valentine asked me.

"Well I've been dumped a couple of times"I said looking down then Valentine took my chin in his hands so I looked at him.

"Well anyone who dumps you must be out of their minds"Valentine said then kissed my forehead.

"White 2011 Ford Mustang"a man said through a speaker on the wall.

"That's you come on"Valentine said and I grabbed his hand.

"Wait where'd Emily and Jagger go?"I asked Valentine and he smiled.

"Romain has school tomorrow just like you that's why we need to get your car"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Hey you can tell Emily and Jagger that if need the ever someone to take Romain to school, I owe them like a million. Plus I know they need their sleep"I said and he nodded.

"I'll tell them but after we get your car"Valentine said and I nodded. We walked to the back of the shop where my car was waiting for us. I ran over to it and looked at it no scratches, dents, or spray paint anywhere. I sighed in relief then a huge smile spread on my lips.

"Okay who do I kiss?"I said and Valentine smiled.

"Me"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you"I said and kissed on every word.

"Whose car?"one of the mechanics said.

"Mine"I shouted and he smiled.

"Keys"the guy said and threw me my keys.

"Wait can I ask who fix my car?"I asked him and he nodded towards a young mechanic probably seventeen or sixteen.

"Nate someone wants you"the other mechanic said and Nate walked over to us.

"Yes"Nate said. Nate was definitely sexy, he had blue eyes, short black hair, not too big not too small muscles and the fullest lips I ever saw.

"Jane are you okay?"Valentine said when he noticed I was staring into space, even though I was really staring at Nate.

"Yeah umm, I just wanted to thank you in person for fixing my car you have no idea how much it means to me"I said and he chuckled. Damn, Nate was so sexy even his voice made me want to kiss him but I'm with Valentine.

"Your welcome and no charge"Nate said and I blushed.

"Thank you but why?"I asked and he smiled.

"Just because"Nate said and I smiled.

"Thank you"I said and Valentine grabbed my hand.

"Come on love you got school in the morning"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Bye Nate and thank you again"I said and Valentine pulled me to my car.

"Your welcome"Nate said and winked at me. Valentine pulled my into my car then he stared at me for the longest time.

"So what's on your mind?"I asked him and he sighed.

"You know what's on my mind and I know what's on yours"Valentine said and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked love"I said then brushed his cheek with my thumb but he jerked back.

"What's wrong love. You're mad at me?"I asked him but he didn't answer me.

"What did I do? Did I say something or do something that made you mad? Because if I did I'm sorry love"I said and he turned to the window.

"Why did you have to flirt with him?"Valentine said and I rubbed my temples.

"I was being nice, he fixed my car. People do say thank you"I said and he turned to me. His eye were glossy and his nose was a light pink color.

"They do but you were flirting"Valentine said and I pulled over to a curb.

"Valentine I love you, you know that. If you think that I'd give you up for some mechanic then you're crazy"I said and grabbed his face in both of my hands.

"But Jane it hurts because I love you too and you acted like I wasn't even there"Valentine said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry love, but I'll make it up to you I promise okay"I said and he smiled.

"Jane do you really love me or do you just love what I can make you?"Valentine said and I heard my heart crack.

"If you don't know by now then maybe we're not gonna work out"I said and he sighed.

"Maybe we won't, but I want us to"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Then don't take my flirting serious okay. Because me flirting is like the Earth spinning you can't stop it"I said and he smiled.

"Then just do it with me please"Valentine said and I pecked his lips a couple of times.

"Okay"I said and he kissed me again. He moved his lips from my lips to my jaw then my cheeks and down my neck.

"I love you Jane. More than anyone else I've ever dated"Valentine said while he was still kissing me.

"I love you too and I wish I could be your mate"I said and he smiled.

"Jane I love the way you are and you don't have to be a vampire for me to love you"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"But I love you and I want to love you forever"I said and he kissed me.

"Okay I understand"Valentine said trying to kiss me but I pushed him back.

"I gotta go home"I said and he sighed.

"I want to come with you"Valentine said and I pulled away from the curb.

"Why?"I asked him and he put his hand on mine.

"Because I love you and I wanna spend the night with you"Valentine said and I sighed.

"You can't"I said and he smiled.

"Why can't I?"Valentine said in a sweet tone.

"You just can't"I yelled. Valentine didn't seem to care that I yelled at him, he seemed more shocked.

"Pull over"Valentine said and I sighed.

"No"I said and he unlocked the doors.

"Pullover"Valentine yelled.

"Fine"I said and pullover to next to a cemetery.

"Bye Jane"Valentine said and opened the door. I turned my car off and opened my door then ran after him.

"Valentine don't leave wait"I said but he kept walking. I ran towards him and grabbed his arms.

"Valentine I-"I said and saw he was crying. I pulled him towards me and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Valentine I really am. I don't know why I acted like that I'm sorry"I said and kissed him.

"You don't deserve this, being with someone like me, you deserve better. You deserve someone who won't have mood swings every ten minutes"I said and placed my head on his chest.

"I love you for you, that means all of you. Your mood swingy , flirty, kooky, dingy, and sexy self"Valentine said and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let's go"I said and he moved his hands to my waist.

"Where is that?"Valentine asked and I put my finger on my lips.

"I have no idea"I said and he smiled.

"Could it be your house?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"No idea love"I said and he smiled.

"If you don't tell me I'll have to spank you"Valentine said and I hit him.

"No you're not"I said and he smiled.

"My hands are ready and waiting"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Still no"I said and he smiled.

"You made me do this"Valentine said and I hit him.

"Don't"I said and pulled one of his hands off of my waist.

"Valentine don't"I said and he hit my bottom. I untangled my hands and arms then walked away from him. I got into my car and drove off leaving Valentine and his happy hands behind. I drove to my house, parked my car, and went to the pool house. I grabbed my phone and put it on the charger. I walked to my bedroom and turned the light on. Then, not looking at where I was going, I walked into something hard.

"Man, was that a brick wall or something?"I said rubbing my foot.

"I'm sorry love"somebody said and I jumped.

"Who are you?"I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Valentine love"Valentine said and I hugged him.

"I missed you, but I'm still mad at you"I admitted.

"I'm sorry love and I don't know what came over me"Valentine said and squeezed me tighter.

"You promise you won't do it again"I asked him and he nodded.

"Unless you ask me to"Valentine said and I pulled him towards my bed.

"I love you but I'm tired"I said and he smiled.

"Well sleep I wanna watch you"Valentine said and I scoffed.

"Wait how'd you get in here my windows are locked"I said and he nodded to my vents.

"I'm a vampire we turn into a lot of animals, like snakes, bats and wolves"Valentine said and I hit him lightly.

"Why did you have to slap my ass?"I asked him and he grabbed my waist.

"I'm sorry love can I ever make it right?"Valentine asked me then I shook my head.

"You can't make it right ever"I said and he sighed.

"If you weren't so sexy I wouldn't have done it"Valentine said and I got a text.

"Who is that?"I asked myself. I ran and grabbed my phone from the counter.

**hey we got practice 2morrow** from Sam.

**reali man i wanna day off for 1nce** I texted back.

**we all do** Sam texted and I laughed.

**talk to u 2morrow** I texted.

**bye** Sam texted.

**bye** I texted back.

"Who was that love?"Valentine asked and I jumped.

"Just a friend from school"I blurted and he saw I was nervous.

"Just a friend okay I believe you"Valentine said and I walked towards the couch and turned on my tv.

"Wanna watch a movie?"I asked and he smiled.

"Sure"Valentine said and I put in I Am Legend.

"Not as bloody as you like it but still scary I guess"I said and he smiled.

"Perfect"Valentine said and laid on the couch.

"Hey wait here i'm gonna go change okay?"I said and he nodded.

"I'll make some popcorn"Valentine said and I ran into my room. I grabbed my usual sleeping clothes, a long Invader Zim shirt that passed my knees and a pair of long Gir pants. I wiped my makeup off and put my hair in a messy pony tail. I grabbed a throw blanket and walked out of my room to see Valentine laying on my couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"If the popcorn's there where am I gonna sit?"I joked and he moved the popcorn.

"Right here love"Valentine said, moved the popcorn, and patted his lap. I walked over and sat on his lap. I placed the blanket on top of us and we watched the movie. He kissed my neck mid-movie and I laughed.

"You're so cheesy"I giggled and he chuckled.

"Like nachos"Valentine said and I turned around to face him.

"See you're soo cheesy"I said and pecked his lips.

"But you love me, so who's worse off?"Valentine said and I bit his lip.

"Neither"I said and yawned.

"Tired love?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"It doesn't matter though"I said and he smiled.

"Why love?"Valentine asked me.

"I have insomnia"I said.

"What about when you came to the club, you slept like a baby"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Because I was with you"I said and he smiled.

"You know I would stay if I could love"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know"I said and he picked me up.

"I love you. I'd do anything for and with you, including staying here during the day"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"No I can't let you do that. I mean its thoughtful so so thoughtful but still I can't let-"I said and he placed his lips on mine. I couldn't help but get carried away by his amazing kisses. I didn't even notice that he was still walking. He opened my door and walked towards my bed. He placed me on my bed.

"I love you soo much"I giggled and he chuckled.

"I love you too"Valentine said and pulled his shirt off.

"I love you Valentine. So that's why you're gonna leave"I said and he sighed.

"You don't want me to stay"Valentine asked me then I nodded.

"Want you to live, not burn, even though you're hot already"I said and he nodded.

"Okay love I'll leave"Valentine said and grabbed his shirt.

"Not now when you need to"I said and he nodded.

"Okay"Valentine said and I held out my pinkie.

"Promise love?"I said and he grabbed mine with his pinkie.

"Promise love"Valentine said and I kissed him. I grabbed my remote and laid on my bed.

"Come on Valentine"I said and he nodded. Got in but he was tense and didn't move much.

"You're so tense love. Are you okay?"I asked him and he nodded.

"Fine love"Valentine said and I heard him gulp.

"What's wrong did I do something?"I asked him the grabbed his face to make him look at me.

"No I just, I'm hungry love"Valentine said and I smiled.

"There's some meat in the fridge will that help?"I asked him and he nodded.

"I'll be right back love"Valentine said and kissed me then ran to the kitchen. He walked back into my room and I smiled at him.

"Full?"I asked and he chuckled then laid his head on my lap.

"Very but there's no more meat left in your fridge"Valentine said with a smirk.

"That's okay as long as you're okay"I said.

"What did I do to deserve you?"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"You loved me and wouldn't take no for an answer, and I love that you didn't"I admitted and he smiled.

"Love I wish we could share more stuff together"Valentine said and I nodded.

"I do too"I said and messed with his hair.

"I wish we were both one species"Valentine said and rubbed my legs.

"I don't, I like us how we are, even if there are some complications"I said and he chuckled.

"You can't honestly say that you don't wish we both human can you?"Valentine asked me and I nodded.

"Yes I can say that because I love you. A human boy would be boring but you keep me on my toes cause I've never dated someone like you, ever"I said and he chuckled.

"I feel that way too but still I wanna be able to go to school with you during the day. To watch you work on tests, to see you in gym, and to walk you home"Valentine said and I scratched his head.

"Or to sleep with you everyday in your cozy coffin, to lay on your chest and here your heart beat. To see you sleep, for you to wrap your arms around me and snuggle your nose into my neck, but most importantly for you to be there when I wake up"I said and he sighed.

"I wanna go to school one day with you"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Well come but you're gonna burn"I said with a giggle.

"Its not funny"Valentine growled softly.

"Okay fine touchy"I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I just wanna know what its like to go to school"Valentine sighed I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll record it okay"I said and he nodded.

"Thank you love but its not the same"Valentine said and I placed my hand on his chest.

"You know that Home-Coming is coming up"I said and he shrugged.

"So"Valentine shrugged.

"So you can come to my school and I'll show you what we do"I said and he smiled.

"I'll buy the tickets"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay but I should go to sleep"I yawned.

"Okay night love"Valentine said and kissed me.

"Night I love you"I said and he kissed me one more time.

"I love you too"Valentine said and we got under my comforter and sheets. I fell a sleep in an instant with his arms around me. For some reason when I'm with Valentine I sleep perfectly but when we're apart I can't sleep at all.

"What are you two doing?"my mom yelled in the middle of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you two doing?"my mom yelled in the middle of the night, then Valentine fell out of my bed.

"What are you talking about?"I asked and she grabbed Valentine by his neck.

"What is he doing in your bed?"my mom asked me and I rubbed my eyes.

"We were sleeping"I said and she sighed.

"Get your shirt and get out"my mom said and I ran to him.

"No stay please"I said and my mom grabbed me by my arms.

"Why have you been acting like a slut since we moved here?"my mom asked and Valentine looked at me with pity.

"I'm a virgin, I've only kissed two guys my whole life and I love Valentine, no matter how much you don't like him"I shouted and my mom squeezed my arms.

"So you think you love him?"my mom said and I let out a sigh of frustration.

"No mom I know love him"I shouted and he smiled.

"He doesn't love you all he wants is your body and to make a fool out of you"my mom said and Valentine's eye got red.

"I do love her she's my one and only. I'd never leave her no matter what, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with her, to watch her when she's sleeping, to hold her when she's sad and crying. To make her know I love her and that I would stay with her no matter what"Valentine said and I ran over to him then grabbed his hand.

"We love each other and no matter what we always will"Valentine said and I kissed him, dead on the lips.

"I love you but she might hate you"I whispered in his ear.

"I don't hate him. I hate that you two were in here alone, I hate that you two made this decision and I hate that I can't trust you two now"my mom said and Valentine grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him and his face was sad, like a kid who just dropped their ice cream in dirt. Valentine never wanted to be on my mom's bad side, so I feel like I'm the one to blame. I hugged him but his body stayed tense but after a while his muscles relaxed and I sighed.

"You okay love?"I asked him and he sighed then nodded.

"I don't blame you for being mad Ms. Payne and I shouldn't have stayed here without your permission so I'll go and I won't come back without your personal permission"Valentine said and my mom grabbed his free hand.

"I never said you couldn't come back Valentine just don't come here stay in the TV room or the game room. I'd just feel better if you stayed out of here and we'll be okay"my mom said and shook his hand.

"Okay Ms. Payne I will and I'll leave now if you want me to"Valentine said and turned to the door then started to walk outside.

"Mom its one in the morning"I whispered and she sighed.

"Next time don't bring him"my mom said and I ran to him. I grabbed his hands and he turned me to face him. He grabbed my waist then kissed me softly and sweetly on my lips. After a while our lips just melted on each other as if they knew that they'd break apart eventually so they stayed together as long as they could. I pulled away and he parted his lips.

"I love you, Jane"Valentine said and I smiled.

"I love you too"I said and brushed my finger across his lips.

"I have to go love"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Okay I understand bye love"I said and he smiled.

"No hug, no kiss, just bye"Valentine asked me and I smiled.

"I love you, Valentine, bye"I said then hugged and kissed him.

"I love you too bye"Valentine said squeezed me and kissed me again.

"You won't forget about me right"I teased and he smiled.

"I can't love"Valentine said and I touched his nose with my index finger.

"Good answer"I said and he squeezed my waist as if he was dreading to leave my side. His fingers lingered there for a long time.

"This is where we say bye and walk away from each other"I teased and he chuckled.

"I know but what if I don't wanna leave you?"Valentine said and I grabbed his chin so he looked me in my eyes.

"After school I'll come to your house okay but you have to promise that you'll open the door for me okay"I said and he nodded.

"You promise love?"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Yes I promise if nothing comes up okay?"I said and he nodded. His puppy eyes are so cute I just wanna kiss him and hold him.

"Okay so at two thirty?"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Oh no I can't I have soccer practice tomorrow"I said and he nodded.

"I understand but after that"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Yeah Valentine now go before you burn"I whispered and he smiled.

"Okay bye love"Valentine said and I sighed. Okay I know now I'm the one who's dreading for us to be apart.

"I love you"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"Didn't we just go through this but in reverse kinda?"Valentine asked me and I nodded.

"I know and I have to go to school in three hours"I said and he chuckled.

"Night love you need your sleep"Valentine said and kissed my forehead. He my forehead like twelve times before he trailed to my lips. I grabbed his cheeks to keep him there as long as I could. He smiled and grabbed my waist, while we were still kissing. My hands moved to his hair and he picked me up.

"Where are we going?"I asked him and he kissed me again.

"The roof love to look at the stars"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You need to go"I said pointing to the moon.

"I will in ten minutes"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Five okay"I said and he sighed.

"Six to make it even"Valentine said with a wink.

"Fine but no longer okay"I said pointing my finger in his face.

"Fine mom"Valentine rolled his eyes.

"I hope you don't kiss your mom, like you do me"I said with a smirk then he frowned.

"That's not funny"Valentine said and his face turned red.

"Ah is it a touchy subject"I said and he grabbed my waist.

"Nope cause there's nothing to be touchy about"Valentine said and I kissed him. He grabbed my hand pulled me on top of the roof. He laid down first and then I did the same. I laid on his chest with the back of my head. He didn't take his time taking out my scrunchy and running his fingers through my hair.

"It's so beautiful out here"I said.

"It is look there you can see the North Star"Valentine said and pointed to it.

"Its beautiful, but how can you tell which star it is?"I asked and he chuckled.

"Its the biggest star and no matter where you are its always facing north, you know since its the north star"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay so anything else I should know?"I asked him and he thought for a second.

"Maybe, look, see that its the Little Dipper"Valentine said and I stared where he was pointing but I couldn't see it so good.

"Where love?"I said and he picked up my hand.

"Right, there love"Valentine said and saw that I was still struggling.

"Right there?"I asked and he shook his head.

"No. You see the North Star? Its like eight stars to the left and three stars down"Valentine said and I searched the stars then finally found The Little Dipper.

"Oh I see"I said and he smiled.

"Well its time for me to go love"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Oh wait I have something special for you"I said and he looked bewildered.

"What?"Valentine said and I stood up.

"Come on its next to the shed"I said and he jumped down with out an effort.

"Come on love"Valentine said and grabbed my hands. I jumped down and he caught me.

"Good catch love"I said and pecked his cheek.

"I as long as I'm catching you"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Oh come on"I said and pulled him towards the shed.

"What is it?"Valentine said and I walked over then picked up Beau.

"His name is Beaux"I said and he chuckled.

"There are more aren't there?"Valentine asked and I nodded with a smirk.

"There six, but ones the mother so five puppies"I said and he smiled.

"You know Romain's been asking for a puppy maybe that could be his Christmas present"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Mabe but I dout it"I said and he chuckled.

"You'd his favorite aunt"Valentine said and I stopped.

"Aunt what are you talking about?"I asked and he frowned.

"I just that you'd like to be my mate one day, don't you"Valentine said and I grabbed his hands.

"Of course I do but not yet after college"I said and he sighed.

"Why not graduation?"Valentine said and I sighed.

"Can we talk about this later?"I asked him and he sighed.

"Fine"Valentine muttered. I put Beau down and kissed him.

"Look Valentine, I love you, and I want to be with you forever. But my forever is after college. Can you please be okay with that for me"I asked and he groaned.

"You fooled me you sexy devil"Valentine said and grabbed my waist.

"Do you promise?"I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah Jane, I promise"Valentine said in a whatever tone and I took his hands off of my waist.

"That's not good enough I need you to say it like you mean please"I said and he hung his head so his hair hid his face.

"I love you and I want to spend as much with you as I can"Valentine said and I picked his head up.

"Baby I want to spend time with you too but I want to be educated too"I said and he half smiled at me.

"That's what high school's for"Valentine said and I shook my head.

"No I want to be a college graduate"I said and he grabbed my arms.

"What will I do if you're gone off to college?"Valentine said and I grabbed his hands.

"I don't know but if I graduate from college I'll be the first in my family"I said.

"I don't care I just don't want a long distance relationship. I don't want you to go to college and forget about me. I don't want you to find another guy and fall in love with him. I just want you to be with me"Valentine said and I looked away from him.

"I should go well you should go. We should both go"I said and he sighed.

"You may not know this but I _truly_ need you Jane"Valentine said and I half smiled.

"You might want me but you don't need"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"No Jane I need you, I want you, I love you and I'm in love with you"Valentine said and I took my hands away from him.

"You should go its almost sunrise plus I have to go to school"I said and he sighed.

"Why do you act so distant when I express my true feelings for you?"Valentine asked and I fidgeted.

"Because I don't want you too"I admitted and he grabbed my waist.

"But I love you and I want to show it"Valentine said and I laid my head on his chest.

"I wish you wouldn't"I said and he grabbed my face in his hands.

"I love you soo much, and I love to show you how much, so why not let me tell you"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"One day you might not mean it"I said and he scoffed.

"I'll always mean it"Valentine said and kissed my forehead.

"Bye love its four a.m. you might wanna go"I said and he nodded.

"I love you soo much"Valentine said and kissed me one more time. I loved him too but I wasn't good at showing it like he was. I kissed him the longest and hardest I could before I got dazed. I loved Valentine more than anything and I tried to let him know that I did.

"I love you even though I'm not comfortable saying it"I said and his eyes looked dazed.

"You're a really good kisser"Valentine said and I pushed his chest in.

"You're a really good boyfriend well mate-to-be"I said and he smiled.

"You mean it"Valentine asked in a cheery voice.

"Yes"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"I promise I'll love you forever. I'll always kiss you and hold you, and we can sleep in my coffin. I'll always tell you I love and I'll do anything you ask me to, and I'll always be there for you"Valentine said kissing my hands.

"Okay okay, save some for when you propose"I said and he smiled.

"Too much?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Not for me. I promise that I'll always be there for you. I'll always kiss you and show you how much I love you. I'll stay with you in our cozy new coffin-"I added and he frowned.

"I can't just give up my coffin"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Well what if I have a baby? I mean we can barely fit now"I said and he smiled.

"But we're not having a baby"Valentine said and I laughed.

"But what if we do?"I asked and he grabbed my hands.

"We're not"Valentine said holding my hands.

"What if we do?"I said grabbing his hair.

"We're not"Valentine said.

"What if we do?"I said squeezing his hair.

"Okay we'd get a new coffin but after you have the baby we go back to my coffin okay"Valentine said and I laughed.

"Anything to keep your coffin"I laughed and so did he.

"Yeah but you're not having a baby anytime soon are you?"Valentine asked and I looked at my belly.

"I don't know do I look fat, or well pregnant?"I laughed and he picked me up.

"Not at all you're perfect"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Okay its time for us to go our separate ways for now"I said and he nodded.

"Bye"Valentine said and I winked at him.

"Bye love I'll see ya later"I said and he smiled. He kissed me then he left.


	14. Chapter 14

So guys sorry about the late updates I recently got a new instrument and it's been like my main priority, but then I was like, "Jane and Valentine!", and the rest on my characters, so here's the new update.

Hope you guys like it.

P.S. if you didn't notice by now I'm more of a script writter, and I was just trying something new with the fanfiction. Have A Good Read. And just soo you know I added a little symbol, so look for it if you want.

* * *

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my clock.

"Six o'clock"I sighed and I grabbed my clothes for school. I picked out some green skinny jeans, an Invader Zim black and green Gir t-shirt, my all black Converse with green laces. My accessories were a about twenty rubber bracelets, a dog tag with my dad's initials on it, and Gir belt.

"Ugh more school"I sighed as I got out of my shower. I walked into my room with a turquiose towel wrapped around my body. I dried off and saw my tattoo smiling at me. I smiled back and got a little teary eyed. My tattoo said my dad's name in a heart right on top of my heart.

"I miss you dad"I sighed and got dressed. I finished getting dressed except for my t-shirt because I had to eat, plus I didn't want to drop anything on my shirt before I got to school. I put on my eyeliner then grabbed my chapstick and my keys off of my dresser. I ran to my cabinet and grabbed a blueberry Poptart. After I ate it, I put on my shirt then I ran to my car and saw that it was seven twenty-three so I was pretty much on time. I realized that I left my phone on the counter in my the kitchen. I ran and got then I drove to school. I was still on time but mabe I was gonna be kind of late. I went to my homeroom and saw the Sam was sitting at her desk by herself. I walked towards her and knocked on her desk.

"Hey what's wrong?"I asked her but she shook her head nothing.

"Nothing why?"Sam asked and I shrugged.

"You just look kinda out or down I guess"I said and she laughed.

"Coach made me run the school yesterday because we had to scrimage between me and Samantha"Sam said and I sighed.

"Please tell me she didn't win"I said and she laughed.

"I would never let a princess like her beat me at my game"Sam said holding out her hand, then I five-fived her.

"That's what I'm talking about"I said and Mike walked in.

"Oh he's so sexy"Sam said and I nodded.

"You know it, so sexy"I said and she stared at him. I could have sworn that she drooled on her desk, as he passed her.

"Don't you just wanna take him and bring to your car and have fun with him?"Sam said jokingly as he sat in his seat, all the way on the other side of the classroom.

"Not when I have Valentine. He's way more sexy than Mike"I said and pictured Valentine's sexy self walking into the classroom.

"Who's way sexier than Mike?"Carry asked me and I smiled. Carry and I were frenemies so we used each other to get gossip and stuff.

"Her boyfriend"Sam said sultry and I hit her, I know she's joking but it makes me feel weird when people like that about him, when he's not around.

"He's _my_ man okay"I laughed so did she, as she hit me back.

"The guy that Samantha said she saw you with last night?"Carry said and my mouth fell.

"White hair, green eyes, tall, muscular, but sort of lanky at the same time, but overall a sexy goth"Sam said and Carry nodded.

"Yeah that's him"Sam said as I scoffed.

"Don't forget mine, _all mine_"I teased.

"You never know, I could get him, maybe"Sam teased me back and I laughed.

"Yeah in your dreams, you wish"I said and slapped her arm. The bell rang just as I finished my sentence. Mrs. Horrnet step to the front of the class and began to speak.

"Today we're writting poetry class. As long as it rhymes and has meaning now you have the rest of class to finish so good luck"Mrs. Horrnet said and sat at her desk in the back of the classroom.

"So what are you writting on?"Mike asked me and I blushed.

"Umm mabe my dad or my boyfriend, I haven't really decided"I blushed and he smiled.

"Never told me about a boyfriend"Mike said and I blushed deeper.

"You never asked me"I said and he sighed.

"Oh I was gonna ask you out tonight too, well I guess its not as bad as if I would've asked you"Mike said and I laughed.

"Okay now do your work"I said and he smiled.

"You know you're very pretty"Mike said and I grabbed my pen. I started writting and my words just started to flow out of me. I wrote my poem about my dad and Valentine but their lines were more spaced out. So it was kind of five lines for my dad then five lines for Valentine.

"Okay class the bell will ring in five minutes please give me your papers on your way out"Mrs. Horrnet said and I wrote my name on my poem in pen.

* * *

~O~

The day went by slowly except for P.E. and Drama which were the last two classes of the my school day. I was running late for Drama because my coach had to talk to me about my position on the soccer team.

"You can run up and down the soccer fields more than eighteen times in one game so you should able to run to Drama"coach said when I asked her for a note. I was late so my teacher would be mad at me.

"Okay class as you know-"Mrs. Drew said as I walked into the classroom.

"Ms. Doe do we have an excuse?"Mrs. Drew asked me and I shook my head.

"No maam but I can get one do you need it?"I asked and she shook her head no.

"No take your seat. So as I was saying today, as you know, is your first actual acting lesson in my class. You will be graded for this so give it all you have and then some. So who wants to go first?"Mrs. Drew said and I raised my hand.

"Ah Ms. Doe who is your partner?"Mrs. Drew asked and I pointed to Mike Harris.

"Okay Ms. Doe and Mr. Harris let's see what you got" Mrs. Drew said and we took our places. We got into character and started.

"I'm so sick of you. You're so distant from me and I'm just so sick of it"I screamed and his face got angry.

"I'm sick of you too. You're always so moody and jealous, I mean can you chill out sometimes"Mike yelled back at me.

"I hate you, don't talk me I'm leaving you bastard"I screamed and he grabbed my arms.

"You're not going anywhere"Mike growled and we stepped away from each other. As we turned to face our classmates and Mrs. Drew, we saw that their faces were happy and amazed.

"Great jobs. You both get 100s"Mrs. Drew said and I hugged Mike.

"Yes I needed this and thanks for being an amazing partner"I said and kissed his cheek.

"Um you're welcome"Mike said and I saw him blush.

"Okay next pair lets go"Mrs. Drew annouced. I sat in my seat towards the back of the class and watched everyone perform. Everyone was pretty descent but some were falling behind like they weren't trying at all.

"Okay class the bell will ring in a couple of minutes so practice with your parnter on the mirroring exercise"Mrs. Drew said and Mason walked over to me.

"So I guess we're partners this time"Mason said and I nodded. He held up his hand and I mirrored him.

"So you wanna do something after school mabe?"Mason said and I shook my head.

"I have soccer practice today until late so I can't"I said and he looked disappointed.

"Oh I was just wondering"Mason said and waved so that I mirrored him.

"Well um mabe next Friday"I said and he smiled.

"You mean it?"Mason said and I nodded.

"Sure"I said and the bell rang. I stood and Mason grabbed my bag for me.

"I'll carry it if you want"Mason said and I smiled at him.

"So what do you do outside of school?"I asked him and he shrugged.

"I mostly play my Xbox, I skate, and I go this club on the other of town what about you?"Mason said.

"Well mostly I hang out with my boyfriend-"I said and he stopped.

"What's wrong?"I asked him and he shrugged.

"Its just you never said anything about a boyfriend"Mason said with sadness in his voice.

"Well I thought you knew"I said then we turned the corner to the gym.

"But you kissed me"Mason said and I stopped.

"It was a kiss on the cheek"I said and he sighed.

"Well here's your stop bye Jane"Mason said and I grabbed his hand then pulled him to the wall next to us.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend, who I love, you'd be my first choice"I said and walked away. Mason seemed kind of dazed that I told him that but I just walked to gym and looked for coach.

"Hey no practice today coach had to go to the doctor"Kelly told me and I nodded. Kelly was our team captin that was actually a very nice but strict.

"Thanks Kelly"I said and walked out the gym. Mason was still standing there in the same place where I had left him.

"Hey um Jane can I asked you something?"Mason asked and I nodded.

"Sure but can you hurry I have a date tonight"I said and he hung his head down.

"Um I was wondering if maybe we could go on a date maybe"Mason said and I sighed.

"I have a boyfriend Mason. I love him and he loves me back"I said and walked away from him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into him.

"I like you Jane can you just give me a chance?"Mason said and brushed my face with his thumb.

"Why it wouldn't make a difference"I said and he sighed.

"Yes it would"Mason said and I stepped away from him. I walked away from him, but he didn't try to stop me again. I walked to my car and drove home.

Today was a distrubing day and all I wanted to do was meet Valentine and sleep the rest of the day away with in his coffin. Before I went, I stooped by my houser, I took a bath and put on my favorite outfit.

My black skinny jeans with two gray stripes running down both sides, my all grey Converse with black laces, and my black t-shirt with grey letters that said I'M SO RANDOM on the front of it. I pulled my hairs into a pony tail, my bangs swept to the side, emo style, because it was gonna get messed up in the coffin.


	15. Chapter 15

The drive to the Coffin Club was short and I played my favorite cd on the way there, _PUNK GOES POP_. I got out and texted Valentine to open the door. It took him a while to come upstairs and unlock it for me but eventually he did.

"Hi, love"I said and kissed his cheek. He was wearing a pair of Guitar Hero sweat pants with no shirt.

I could have died just then and I would have been happy, you know as long as he held me, _tightly_.

"Hi"Valentine said wipping his eyes then pulled me inside.

"Ah maybe, I should have let you sleep"I joked as I messed up his hair. His hair never seemed to amaze me, it was always so soft, loose and lucious.

"No, not as long as we're going to sleep in my coffin"Valentine said and I smiled. He knew was going to say yes anyway, he just wanted to make sure.

"Promise you won't keep me waiting too long?"I asked and he smiled. He pulled me to the elevator. He pushed the botton once we got inside then pinned me to the wall playfully.

"I won't just, kiss me love"Valentine said, he was still drowsy but now he was alittle more awake.

"Here"I said and kissed him. He held me to the wall and we kissed until the elevator door opened. He groaned then sighed.

"You damn doors, why couldn't you have just stayed close alittle while longer?"he hissed through his teeth playfully, as he grabbed my hands.

"You do know we can do that in your coffin right?"I said and he nodded with a grin.

"So anything happen at school today?"Valentine asked me and I shrugged.

"I wrote a poem about you and my dad, soccer practice was cancelled, which is why I'm here so early, and I got an A because of you on that test in Drama"I said and he squeezed my hand slightly as he opened his door.

"That sounds very interesting, anything else?"Valentine asked and I thought about Mason asking me out. I guess should tell him, he deserves to know, plus he'll find out eventually.

"Um yeah this guy asked me out"I said then he turned around then pinned me to the wall playfully again.

"You're mine you got that"Valentine laughed and so did I. He kissed my neck and I grabbed his neck, pushing his lips away slowly.

"You do know that I said yes, right?"I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah and I kissed Luna yesterday"Valentine joked and I laughed.

"I really did say yes"I said in a serious tone and he pulled away from to stare into my eyes.

"_Why_?"Valentine said and I shrugged.

"Because he was _nice,__ funny,_ and _a really great kisser_"I lied and he laughed.

"You're childish"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Well I am a child"I said with my head tilted to the side slightly as he let out a chuckle.

"I love you Jane"Valentin said while leaning on his door.

"I love you Valentine"I said and kissed his neck.

"Don't kissed my neck unless you wanna get freaky"Valentine said and I hit him on his bare chest.

"That's not funny"I said and he smiled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his open coffin.

"Come love let me hold you"Valentine said and kissed me. He pulled me by my waist helping me get into his coffin. When we got in he wrapped his arms around me.

"Valentine you're so sexy. I could stay here with your arms around forever"I said and we snuggled closer into each other.

"I could say the same about you"Valentine said letting out a yawn.

"Maybe less clothing, though"Valentine added. I know he meant no clothing.

"Good night Valentine"I said and he smiled.

"But, I wanna stay up with you"Valentine said and squished our bodies together even closer.

"I'm tired Valentine can we just go to sleep?"I asked and he kissed me.

"Don't lie to me"Valentine said like he was drunk. I turned the other way as he tried to kiss me, he groaned.

"Fine be like that I'll just kiss your neck again"Valentine said then moved my hair away from my neck. His lips were cold and it sent a chill down my spine but it really just made me want more. He continued to kiss my neck and I sighed. I turned so I faced him and he smiled.

"Hey Moany McGee"Valentine and I laughed.

"I don't moan"I said my voice rising slightly and he kissed my forehead.

"Then what you call it?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"A sigh, duh"I said then he tried to kiss me again, I moved away from his lips and sighed.

"Ah, love, you're mad cause you moan?"Valentine said and I rolled eyes.

"I don't moan"I said and he grabbed my neck.

"I love you. Moaning and all"Valentine said trying not to laugh.

"Leave me alone Valentine"I said and turned to the other side of the coffin. I flipped over so my toes were near his face. He rubbed my leg and tugged my toes but I wasn't giving in until he apologized, mabe alittle while after that.

He pulled my feet and tried to get me up to him but I didn't let him. He finally came to the side of the coffin I was on and grabbed my waist. I would have let him do it usually but I took his hand away from waist.

"Do you know why you're being isolated?"I asked him and he nodded.

"Why?"I asked and messed with his hair. He sighed when my hands moved to his neck.

"Because I said you moan"Valentine said and I realized that I had overreactted.

"Baby you look tired"I said and he nodded.

"I am"Valentine groaned and I laughed.

"Lay on your back"I said and he did. I strattled his lap then grabbed the sheets of the coffin and pulled them, along with the blanket, over us and I laid on his chest.

"I love you soo much"Valentine said and I kissed him. I felt like he was a drug and I had an addiction. My kisses started to get faster and sloppier but so did his. His lips felt like they slowed down and gradually he fell asleep. I listened to my iPod and drifted into a silent slumber too.

* * *

~O~

I felt Valentine stir in his coffin and I wrapped my hands around him. I turned to look at him and he was wide awake.

"Did I wake you love?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"Not really I wasn't really sleeping"I said and he opened his coffin.

"Well I have to go shower so you can go upstairs or do want to join?"Valentine said and I slapped him playfully then we got out of the coffin.

"No I'm gonna go upstairs"I said and he nodded.

"Okay I'll be up in twenty"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Bye"I said and he nodded.

"Bye"Valentine said and I walked out of his room. I got to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and Luna stepped out as soon as she saw me she squeezed me and giggled.

"Okay not a vampire here that hurts"I said and she let me go.

"What are you doing here?"Luna asked and I pointed towards Valentine's room.

"I came after school"I said and she smiled.

"So have you slept with him?"Luna said and I nodded.

"Yeah we slept together but not like that"I said and she laughed.

"Okay what ever you say"Luna said and walked towards Valentine's room.

"Umm he's taking a shower"I said and she shrugged.

"So you don't wanna see him naked?"Luna said and I blushed.

"Luna he's your brother"I said and she laughed.

"He's not yours"Luna said and opened the door. I gasped and saw Valentine dripping with only a towel around his waist.

"Umm closed door shower Luna get out"Valentine shouted and I blushed.

"Umm I'm gonna go too"I said and he shook his head. I turned to look at him and he smiled.

"You come here"Valentine said and walked over to me.

"Um I'm sorry I just-"I said and he chuckled.

"Why did you bring Luna with you?"Valentine asked but I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Can you go put on some clothes?"I asked and he smiled.

"You don't like my birthday suit?"Valentine asked me and I bit my lip.

"Um I love it but I can't talk with you like this"I admitted and he smiled.

"You strip too and we can have fun"Valentine smirked.

"Oh no we're not, now get dressed"I said and he started to pull off his towel.

"You don't just start taking your towel off in front of a girl"I said and he chuckled. I ran outside and he chuckled. I leaned on the wall and waited for him. He came out fully dressed and holding out my phone.

"You forgot something"Valentine said and handed my phone to me.

"Thank you"I said and saw that my called me like two hundred times. I check my voice mail and my mom said she needed to talk to me and its was urgent.

"I gotta go"I said and he sighed.

"I'll come"Valentine said and I shook head no.

"You should stay mom sounds like she needs to tell me something"I said and he nodded.

"Ah we just woke up, can't you just-"Valentine said and I put my hand over his lips.

"This is a family emergency"I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine go"Valentine spat and I sighed. I really did not need this especially from him.

"Why is it always so difficult with you? I'm just going to see what my mom wants"I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know why is it?"Valentine muttered and I walked away from him.

"Bye and don't call me if I don't come back"I growled and he scoffed.

"I won't"Valentine yelled and I laughed to myself. That might have been our first and final big fight. What a good way to start the weekend. I got in the elevator and saw Valentine open his door then slam it hard enough to break the cement wall. The elevator stopped at the club and Luna approached me.

"Not in the mood"I said and she sighed.

"What happened?"Luna said and Valorie joined us.

"Your brother and his needy ass"I said and she sighed.

"Ah have a fight?"Valorie asked and I gave her a duh look.

"Come on we're gonna go talk to him"Luna said and I shook my head no.

"I have to go home"I said and she sighed.

"Home can wait. If you're gonna be my sister-in-law someday, then you have to be with one of my brothers. Since Jagger's taken that leaves Valentine now march missy"Luna said and I shook my head no again.

"Luna I need to think and my mom's already mad because Valentine stayed over last night, so I need to go"I said and she grabbed my hands. Luna pulled my arms but I stood my ground.

"Luna let her go"Valorie said and she did.

"Why if she doesn't get with Valentine then we can't be sisters"Luna said and I walked away.

"Luna she needs her space. She needs to figure things out so let her"Valorie said and I sighed.

"Bye Jane"Luna said and I hugged her.

"Bye Luna"I said and she let me go. I walked away from them and was by the bar.

"Jane"a guy called and I turned around. It was Mason.

"What are you doing here?"I asked him and he smiled.

"This is the club I was talking about today at school"Mason said and I smiled.

"I'd love to talk to you but I have to go but I'm coming back, maybe"I said and he smiled.

"Okay, so where the boyfriend?"Mason said and I looked down and away from him.

"What boyfriend?"I asked him and he smiled. Valentine came out of the elevator and I sighed.

"What's wrong?"Mason asked and I shook my head.

"Just - nothing"I lied then he grabbed my hands.

"I know something's wrong just tell me"Mason said and I sighed.

"You see that guy over by the elevator?"I said and he nodded.

"What about him?"Mason asked as if it wasn't relevent.

"He was my boyfriend about two minutes ago"I said and he hugged me.

"You okay I mean is it over or did you just have a fight?"Mason asked and I hugged him back.

"I really don't know, but how about that date _if_ I come back?"I asked and he smiled.

"I'd love to"Mason grinned happily. He acted as if I had just made him the happiest man in the world.

"I have some family business to take care of and I'll be right back mabe"I said and he nodded.

"Bye Jane"Mason said and I kissed his cheek.

"That's so you don't forget about me, bye"I said and walked outside to my car.


	16. Chapter 16

I got home where mom and Jim were waiting for me. I opened the front door and saw a letter sitting on the stool. My mom approached me and then Jim did the same. My mom gave me the letter carefully. My mom looked at me with regret and enthusiasm at the same time.

"Open it"my mom said and I ripped it open. It was an acceptance letter for a boarding school in California. There were brochures, websites, then my mom handed me a big cardboard box. I ripped the top of the box and there were sweatshirts, cups, tickets, and a backpack with schools logo on all of them.

I wondered where it all came from I mean I never sent in an application or thing, especially to a boarding school in California.

"Where did this come from?"I asked and my mom nodded towards Jim.

"This is where Jim's nephew goes to school and he said it was a key place for giving scholarships, so we decided to sign you up for the school next year"my mom said and I put the stuff back inside the box.

"I'm not going"I said and put the things aside in the corner.

"Why not? Jane, look we may not get along great but trust me this is one of the best schools in the country. You would have a college experience before you even get to it. I think you should go"Jim said and for the first time ever I actually took in what he was saying.

"I don't know if I can I mean I have friends, soccer-"I said and Jim cut in.

"There's an excellent soccer team there they won state for past seven years"Jim said and I sighed.

"What about everyone else?"I asked and they smiled.

"Most likely they'll be here when you get back in the summer"my mom said and I sighed again.

"What about you, and Valorie, Sam, Luna, Jagger and Mason"I said and they looked confused.

"What about Valentine?"my mom asked and I rolled my eyes at his name.

"What about him, he's a jerk, selfish, and self absorved"I said and she sighed.

"And who is Mason?"Jim asked and I smiled.

"A really good friend"I said and they exchanged looks.

"So what happened with Valentine did he hurt you?"my mom asked and I nodded.

"In the place that was already hurting, my heart"I said and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Hey its gonna be alright Jane"my mom said and I jumped up. I was about to leave when my mom and Jim exchanged looks.

"Wait there's something else"Jim said and my mom stayed quiet.

"What?"I asked and he took a deep breath.

"Um I'm not sure how to say this"Jim said and I sighed.

Okay so I was upset, no I was _pissed_ today.

"Just say it, spit out army man"I spat with a get to the point look on my face, he scolded me. I ignored it because I wasn't really in the mood to fight with anyone, any more today.

"Okay your mom and I are having a baby"Jim said, I choked on air.

"What?"I asked, my air still hadn't came back into my lungs, they both nodded.

"Yep we're having a baby"my mom said as she held up a pregnancy test with a little pink check on it.

Wow, my mom was pregnant, after all of the lectures she was pregnnant again. She's kind of old for that, but that's just my opinion.

"Umm I'm gonna go, this is a lot to take in, in one night"I said and they nodded.

"Okay bye Jane and don't come back too late"my mom said and I nodded.

Before I left my house I sat in my car for a little while before pulling out of my driveway. The drive felt like an eternity and I was so confused and well I felt appalled that my mom actually was pregnant.

* * *

~O~

I pulled into the parking lot at the back of the club where I saw Jagger standing outside with Valentine. I got out of my car and walked towards them, Valentine didn't seem to want to look at me let alone talk to me.

"I need a hug"I said and he shook his head.

Oh gosh, I fucked up this time?

"So what do you want me to do about it?"Valentine said his words harsh and cold. They stung my heart and made me feel a burning patch of anger in it.

"You're mad at me, because we had a fight"I said and he nodded.

"Why, you know I love you"I said and he laughed angrily.

"You kissed that guy. The one with black hair"Valentine said and I turned around.

So I kissed a guy who likes me, on the cheek after Valentine and I had a fight.

_It's just a kiss on the cheek! Why do guys take stuff like that so deeply?_

"At least _he_ gets me"I said and he scoffed.

"_I_ get _you_ too, _way more_ than _him_. I love you, I always will too, but you took it too far for forgiveness. So I have to say goodbye to you Jane"Valentine said and I walked away from him. I hated the way he just talked to me. He was so cold like ice in the Arctic, and harsh, likea mobster, well that's not exactly true he was harsher.

_Sometimes he made me so mad I just wanted to kick him in his balls with steel toed boots, hard._

"I hate this fucking life"I said and drove around the town. I came across a music store. I walked inside and saw an amazingly perfect piano. I walked over to it and played it. I play When You Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers. I hummed to the tune and then I saw that people were watching me. I sighed and took my hands away from the keys.

I longed to be at my old home and play my feelings out on my grand piano, I missed my old home. I missed it so badly that I was going into a depression, but of course I had officially broken up with my boyfriend of almost a year. I was tired of these people and I needed my friends and my old boyfriend but most important I wanted to visit my dad.

"Sale on guitars. Buy one get an amp of your choice free"the speaker said and I ran over to them, is there anything better than retail therapy? There was an amazing guitar sitting on the stand perfectly and it was only one hundred dollars. The guitar came with a case and an amp of my choice this was a great deal. I payed for it and went home.


	17. Chapter 17

I got home and all the lights were off, which meant my mom and Jim were asleep, so I just went straight to the pool house. I opened the door and started to take off my clothes half way in the living room. By the time I got to my room all I had on was underwear and a bra. I grabbed a towel and went to my bathroom, I cleaned my face of my makeup then I walked back to my room. I put on a pair of sweat pants, and a white tanktop. I grabbed my blanket from my bed and walked to the couch.

I laid down and thought about my day. How did it start so great and end so horribly? I couldn't stand this me being away from Valentine, when I could be with him, was so hard. I watched his favorite movie and felt even more alone. My phone rang but I ignored it. The ringer became such a bother that I had to go get it. I grabbed my phone and saw that Valentine was calling, I answered it.

"I'm sorry"Valentine said and I tuned out the rest of his apology.

"Don't call me again or I'll call the cops, got it?"I said and hung up in his face. My phone rang again and I answered it.

"I told you to stop calling me, or do you want the cops to get involved?"I asked he sighed.

"Don't hang up please"Valentine said and I didn't.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Can you come outside please?"Valentine said and I sighed.

"Why so I can forgive you? No thanks"I said and someone knocked on my door.

"Come on please love just for a second"Valentine said, I stayed on my couch.

"No! Now, get away from my house you _leech_"I said and he chuckled sadly.

"I hate this Jane, I want you to come outside and see me, please"Valentine sobbed.

"No, I'm not"I said in a bitter, cold tone.

"Please, come outside, so we can talk please"Valentine sobbed into the phone.

"We're talking now"I said and he sighed.

"In _person_, please"Valentine said and I sighed. I walked towards the door and stood outside. He was standing on the pole next to my door. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was slightly pink, he had been crying, over me. I felt the pain of guilt and my stomach churned out of digust, in myself.

"I want you to know that I love you, Jane"Valentine said and I sighed.

"I love you, too"I said and he squeezed me into a huge hug. I pushed him off and he looked confused.

"I _don't_ want to get back together"I said, he grabbed my hands in his.

"Jane, please don't say goodbye to me please"Valentine said and I remembered he said goodbye to me.

I felt angry that he told me to do the _exact_ opposite thing to him that he had done to me, I was furious. Can you say double standard?

"Why the fuck not? You told me goodbye"I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. He grabbed me pulling me into him, I sobbed into his chest. I pushed away from him and he sobbed.

"I love you Jane. Please let me love you"Valentine said and I sighed.

"Don't make me love you, if you don't love me back"I said and opened my door then walked inside, leaving him outside.

"But I do love you"Valentine said on the other side of the door.

I was heart broken and I wanted him to be as heart broken as I am now. I wasn't going to talk to him, or even look at him when he was around. The only bad thing was that I bought us HomeComing tickets and now I didn't have anyone to go with, well I could go with Mason. HomeComing would be in a couple of weeks and I had my dress all picked out it was amazing.

There was another knock on my door about an hour or two later and I ran to answer it thinking it was my mom or Jim. I opened it and there stood Jagger, Luna, Valorie, and Valentine. I groaned while I let them in.

"Any reason you're _all_ here?"I asked but they stayed silent.

"We need to talk about _stuff_"Jagger said and I grabbed some water and a bowl of candy from my kitchen.

"What kind of _stuff_?"I asked and they all exchanged glances. I sat on my couch laying on my back. I stared at Valentine who looked as if he longed to lay with me, but I was not giving in this time.

"Vampire stuff"Jagger said and I scoffed.

"Why? I'm not a vampire so what does it have to do with me?"I asked and they all stared at me and I sighed.

"Because you know about us"Luna said and I sighed.

"Just because you told me does not mean that I wanted to know"I said as I glared at Valentine, he let his head hang so his hair hid his face.

"Well you know now and we can't change that, so from here on in you are invloved and you are a part of it"Jagger said and I walked over to Valentine who was looking broken and sad.

That was exactly how I wanted him to be, broken, wanting something that doesn't want you back, and most important, isolated by the one thing you love with all of your heart. I laughed in my head as he looked at me with his green eyes, I didn't show any emotion just neutral and cold as if I had died.

"I wish you two could act like adults for now, then act like children"Jagger said and I sighed.

"I am, he's the crybaby"I said and he sighed.

"Excuse me for crying about losing the most important thing in my life over a stupid fight"Valentine said and I laughed.

"If you paid more attention to me then you'd know that I'm not mad at you because we had a fight, I'm just frustrated with you"I said and he stood.

"Why what do I do?"Valentine said, I laughed.

"You're so clingy lately"I said and he stared at me confusion filling his gaze.

"Like today. I told you I had to go and you got mad because my mom had to talk to me about something important"I said and he sighed.

"What did she tell you?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"That got accepted into a really good boarding school in California, and that I'm going to have a little brother or sister"I said and he sighed.

"You're leaving?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I really have no reason to stay here"I said and his eye filled with sadness.

"You're being really harsh, I mean give him a break he made a mistake"Luna said and I shrugged.

"Maybe that's what he needs"I said and she shook her head in disappointment.

"No one deserves to be toyed with especially, Valentine he's too kind and caring"Valorie said and I sighed.

"I don't care"I said and sat down in the couch again. Valentine walked over to me and held his hand out.

"What?"I asked and he smiled.

"Come with me"Valentine said, he grasped onto my hand and pulled me out of the door. He jumped on the roof then pulled me up.

"The stars are out again"I sighed and he sat down then pulled me on to his lap.

"I am sorry Jane and I wish you'd take me back"Valentine said as he grabbed my face in his hands, I stared into his beautiful green eyes. I felt at home, so comfortable, like I could do anything and be happy as long as he was there next to me.

"I hate that no matter how much I try, I can't hate you"I said placing my hand in his other one.

"Well in that case, I have one question for you, Jane"Valentine said and I nodded.

"What?"I asked him and he picked me up. He made me stand and he put stood on one of his knees. I already knew what he was going to ask, I just wanted him to do say it, the right way.

"Jane Dove, will you be my girlfriend, again?"Valentine said and I cried.

"That's exactly how I wanted you to do it"I said and he smiled.

"So we're back together?"Valentine said and I kissed him. I held him as long as I could before I had to breathe.

"Don't make me love you, if you don't love me back"I said and he smiled.

"I love you, so love me too"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I do love you more than anything"I said and a huge smiled painted his face.

"I promise you won't regret it, again"Valentine said and I melted in his arms.

"Never regretted it in the first place"I yawned.

"I'm so tired"I said and he smiled.

"I would stay over but your mom will kill me"Valentine said and I giggled.

"Then go to the front door, knock and ask if you can see me"I said and he smiled.

"You're so devious"Valentine said and jumped off of the roof. I jumped and he caught me. We went into the pool house and made Jagger, Valorie, and Luna go home. He went to the front door and the plan worked out perfectly, except the fact that my mom stayed and interegated Valentine.

"So have you ever thought about my daughter, as your wife?"my mom said and Valentine nodded.

"Yes all of the time"Valentine said and my mom rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you want to sleep with my daughter?'my mom said and I took a deep breath.

"I want to lay next to her and have her fall asleep in my arms, yes"Valentine said and I laughed.

"Have you ever done that?"my mom said then Valentine took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes I have, I won't lie I have. I have the most peaceful sleep with your daughter in my arms"Valentine said and my mom sighed.

"Are you sexually active?"my mom asked and he shook his head.

"No I am not. And to be honest your daughter is my first real realationship"Valentine said and I smiled at him.

"Okay you can stay"my mom said and walked upstairs. I walked over to Valentine and sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry about that"I said and he sighed.

"Its okay she just wants to make sure that you're with the right guy"Valentine said.

_Did I know if I was with the right guy?_

"Yeah I know"I said and he shifted.

_Is Valentine the right guy for me? Wait what am I thinking of course he is. He caring, gentle, sexy and most of all he loves me. But is that enough?_

"Jane are you okay?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Yeah just thinking"I said and he hugged my waist. I loved being in his arms.

"About what?"Valentine asked and I kissed his cheek.

"Us"I said and he sighed.

"Is it bad or good?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"A little bit of both"I said and his body became tensed.

"Can you tell me more?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe later, but not now"I said. I could tell he thought that I was thinking about breaking up which, in a weird way, I think I was.

"If you didn't want to get back together why'd you say yes?"Valenitne said and I grabbed his jaw.

"I don't want to break up with you"I said and he scoffed.

"Yes you do, so don't lie to me"Valentine said and stood up, forcing me to stand up too.

"I'm not lying, I never wanted us to break up in the first place"I said and he sighed.

"Don't lie, you know wanted to break up with me"Valentine said and I rubbed my head.

"We had _a_ fight and you turned it into _the_ fight"I said and he looked at me wide eyed.

"Me? You fought back, if you have not noticed it takes two to fight"Valentine said and I walked to the back door.

"I've had my heart broken one time tonight and I thought this time you meant that you weren't gonna break it again"I said and he walked over to me.

"I'm trying not to"Valentine said and I cried.

"You're doing a great job at it"I whispered loudly.

"Jane, I do love you and I never want to break your heart, because I know that before I met you, it was already broken when your dad died"Valentine said.

"Then why are you doing this?"I asked and he sighed.

"Because you make me crazy, but I still love you matter how crazy you drive me"Valentine said and I smiled.

"Your hugs make me melt"I said and he smiled.

"Your eyes make me feel warm even though they're so cold"Valenitne said and I stepped closer to him.

"Your smile makes me feel whole even though I'm only half"I said and he grabbed my hands.

"Your touch makes me feel alive"Valentine said and I laid me head on his chest.

"Your kiss takes my breath away"I said and he kissed me.

"Your heart keeps me sound and happy"Valentine said and I smiled.

"You're crazy love"Valentine said and I nodded.

"We're both crazy"I said and he nodded.

"I know but I'm love crazy for you"Valentine said and I grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?"Valentine said and I pulled him into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas.

"Thristy?"I asked and he smiled.

"A little"Valentine said and I handed him a soda.

"Not that kind of thirsty"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Well can I do anything?"I asked and he shook his head.

"No not really"Valentine said and his stomach growled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"You're hungry here"I said then pulled down the neck of my shirt.

"I can't"Valentine said and I held his face in my hands.

"You're hungry, come on just drink it"I said and he shook his head no.

"I love you and I don't drink from people I love"Valentine said and I sighed.

"Fine but you should go get something"I said and he nodded.

"I will when I need it"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Come on let's go back"I said and he sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Valentine's POV ~O~**

Jane was a sleep and I was watching her. I was thinking about her offering me her blood. I would have loved to drink her blood but I love her. I can't see myself drinking from her. If I were Jagger I would have drunk from her immediately, but I'm not, and I don't think I should until we're mates. I shifted carefully as not to wake her but it was too late.

"Did I wake you love?"I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you did"Jane joked as she yawned and I laughed. She was so cute when she woke up and when she was sleeping.

"I'm sorry"I said and kissed the back of her head.

"Hey, are you still hungry?"Jane asked me and I shrugged.

"No, not really"I lied through my teeth as she snuggled closer to me. I got a sniff of her blood and I shifted uncomfortably. Oh my gosh her blood is so tempting, I could sip it like the finest and rarest blood ever found in the _universe_.

"I'm sorry"Jane said her eyes making contact with mine, holding it, then grabbing my hand.

"For what?"I asked and she looked concerned.

"Valentine, are you sure you're okay?"Jane asked me with concerned eyes. I nodded and she sighed.

"Fine I can't make you drink but I wish you would"Jane said and I sighed. I pressed my nose into her hair, it smelled like strawberries, she sighed out of frustration.

"I'm fine okay"I said and she nodded but I knew she didn't believe me, I didn't believe myself.

The tension between us was thick like a brick wall. She didn't move or talk to me. I didn't dare to open my mouth in the fear that I might bite lose control and bit her. When I smelt her blood again I realized that it was my favorite, O negative. I sighed, trying to push my hunger away, with no luck. I felt myself wanting her blood, so badly that I might drink from her tonight.

"Valentine are you okay"Jane asked and I snapped out of my trans. I stood up and made her lay down.

"I'm fine"I lied and kissed her.

"Are you sure?"Jane asked and placed her hands on my neck.

"Yes"I lied and she kissed me.

"You promise"Jane said and I nodded. She placed her hands on my cheeks and made me look in her eyes. Her gray eyes that always seemed so happy were now worried and concerned for me. I hate causing her pain and stress it wasn't good for her, plus she already had unneeded stress, with her situation. She knew I was hungry and I should go but she didn't want us to have another fight.

I kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. I loved her and she was worried for me, I could just stab myself. I kissed her jaw and then her lips, thrying to calm her down if only a little. I went down her neck and the smell of her blood. I nibbled her neck with my fangs and she giggled. I smiled and continued to kiss her and suck gently on her neck her sweet blood taunting me. It was only milimeters away underneath beautiful pale thin skin. I felt myself wanting it even more it was so close yet I couldn't bring myself to just bite her and drink it all.

"Don't give me a hickey"Jane said and I smiled. I pressed my lips down farther and she giggled. I lips brushed her chest and she sighed. Her skin was so soft, so flawless, and the taste was amazing, I could feel myself wanting her more than just for her blood now.

"Are you afraid?"I asked her and she shook her head. I kissed her bust again, she moaned, I laughed and she glared pulling my head up so I looked into her pale gray eyes.

"I'm still not a moaner"Jane said, I nodded with a smiled and grabbed her hands. I was willing to agree with anything she wanted as long as she didn't stop me. Then a thought brought me from my animalistic hungry for her body.

Her mom of stepfather could come downstairs and catch us in our sexual acts. I groaned mentally at this thought then I remembered, _Coffin Club_. No one would interupt us, except maybe Luna

"Come on let's go"I said kissing her hands. I grabbed our shoes in my other hand.

"Where?"Jane asked and I pulled her outside.

"To the club"I said and she nodded.

"Sure"she said in agreement. I was taken aback by her sudden cooperation, she didn't put a fight or complain, just a simple "sure".

She wrote a note down on a sticky note and placed it on the fridge. I grabbed her keys and we wenton a driveto the Coffin Club.

* * *

**~O~**

It was two a.m. when we got there but there were still some people in the club. I told Romeo to clear it out early tonight because I had a guest over. I lead Jane to the bar, where I ordered a fruit punch for her and some blood for me. She sipped her drink as I finished mine in seconds. I knew she didn't want to come here tonight, so I grabbed her hands.

"Thanks for coming"I said and she nodded.

"You're welcome"Jane said and shifted her eyes to a guy on the dance floor. It was the guy she had _kissed_ earlier. My blood boiled because she seemed interested in him. He walked over and looked at me then he sat next to Jane.

"Hi you said we had a date but you didn't come back"the guy said, my body filled with anger and she looked down. I knew it was true because if it wasn't she would have just said no I didn't.

"Who is this?"I asked her and she looked away from both of us. The look on her face said she was guilty and didn't want any mercy from either of us.

"Umm Valentine this Mason, Mason this Valentine. Mason is my Drama partner and Valentine is my-"Jane said then Mason cut in.

"Your ex right?"Mason said and I looked at her. Jane seemed caught as to what to say. After a tense silence she finally cleared her throat and stratched the inside of her bangs.

"No, Valentine is my boyfriend"Jane said and I grabbed her waist. Mason looked at us, he seemed disappointed, so did Jane.

_Was she disappointed that she was with me?_

"You took _him_ back?"Mason yelled at Jane and I grabbed his shirt. My anger spilled over, I was ready to snap this bastard in two pieces and drink all of his blood, even though it wasn't my favorite.

"Look you're her Drama partner,you don't have a say in what she does or who she does it with. Now, I want to be with my girlfriend, alone, so shoe"I said and let go of his shirt.

"What're you gonna do if I don't?"Mason growled, this made my animalistic side come out. I chuckled darkly then cracked my knuckles then clinched my fists, glaring at him harshly.

Jane looked up at me, of course she knew what the outcome of this situatuion would be. I would beat the shit out of this guy, I would drink him and he would never be seen again.

"Nothing"Jane said and grabbed my arms. I had set my jaw but I relaxed at her touch. I sighed, she looked at me and nodded towards the elevator. I shook my head she grabbed my face.

"Please, let us talk and I'll be down in a few minutes okay"Jane pleaded, I sighed.

"Fine but don't make me wait"I said and she nodded.

"Don't forget about me"Jane said and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and kept her there as I glared at him, showing him that she was all mine. I kissed her sloppy and messy so Mason could get the point, he eventually did and started walking away. I held her there until she pulled away. Her face was confused and then she saw that Mason was walking away.

"Why Valentine?"Jane said and ran after Mason. I followed her then grabbed her arms.

"Why not he needed to know"I said and she slapped me.

"You're a jerk"Jane screamed and I stood there shocked that she slapped me. She ran towards Mason and grabbed his hands then hugged him. They talked then he grabbed her waist and she laughed. He looked at her and she smiled, then he pulled her to the back of the club. I followed them and saw that she was talking to him.

"Mason, he's my boyfriend I can't just leave him. I love him"Jane said and Mason sighed.

"I like you Jane, why does he have to know?"Mason said and I guess she shook her head.

"I can't do this. I don't want my heart broken so I can't break his"Jane said and stood then walked back towards me. I ran back to where I was and acted as though I had been there the entire time. She scratched her head and frowned before she talked.

"I wish I could take that back"Jane said touching my cheek . I grabbed her hand flipping it over, I put my lips in her palm and kissed it.

"Its okay, love"I said, she stepped closer to me. Her eyes were sad and regrettable. I grabbed her hands, I kissed her fingers then spoke.

"Come on let's go love"I said pulling her to the elevator.

The elevator ride was slow and I felt myself get antsy. I could see that she wanted me to tell her something but I didn't ask what was wrong. The elevator stopped and I ran to the door as it opened and pulled her down the hallway. She squeezed my hand but I didn't stop. I opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Why were you so-"Jane said and I kissed her.

She didn't pull away when I kissed her. I pulled her to the couch and laid her down then I laid on top of her, using my hands to keep my weight off of her. She pulled off my shirt and I kissed her again. I _love_ Jane, I _know she loves me_, and I wanted her to know how much I love her. Her hands moved all along my chest and stomach. She pulled away from me and I kissed her neck then she giggled. I started to moved my hands to her shirt and she grabbed my hands.

"What?"I asked and she sat up.

"I'm not ready for what you're thinking about"Jane said and I sighed.

Of course I was upset about it, I mean the only reason I even brought her here was to make sure that there were no interuptions, plus my protection is here.

"Okay love"I sighed and she kissed me.

"I do love you but I'm just not ready"Jane said and placed a hand on my cheek. I grabbed my shirt and started to put it on then she grabbed my hands. She at me with a sultry grin on her face.

Don't let me lose this battle between what she wants and what I want, because I fear I'll kill everything I have worked so hard to rebuild.

"Don't, I wanna look at you"Jane said and I smiled. I grabbed her arms and pulled her towards me. I grabbed her face and pulled it inches from mine.

"I wanna look at you, too"I teased and she frowned. Her face was serious and angry with me. How could she be angry with me, I am a guy?

"I think I should go"Jane said and I grabbed her hands. I couldn't just let her leave again, I had to make whatever I just did right.

"No stay please"I said and she sighed.

"Why, so you can try take my virginity again or so you can make me feel bad?"Jane said and I hugged her. The truth is I don't want her virginity, I just want to be pleased some times, you know. I don't like always having to please her, when is it my turn.

Everyday I'm with her, I laughed in my head.

"Neither and I would never take it, I'd wait until you gave it to me, then I'd give you mine"I said and her jaw dropped.

"Wow, you're still a virgin"Jane said and I nodded.

"Why, you could have any girl you want"Jane said and I grabbed her hands.

"Because you're the only one I want"I said as I stood up.

"Come here"Jane said and stepped by the door.

"Yes love"I said and she kissed me with such a passion I didn't remember my own name. I tried to keep up with her but that was impossible she was such an excellent kisser. I picked her up and placed my knee underneath her then placed her back down. I kissed her and she moaned.

"Valentine, I love you"Jane said and I chuckled. Yes another chance!

"I love you too"I said and she hit me. Why did she hit me? Oh fuck it I love getting touch by this girl, and hitting while we had four play was sexy,

"Valentine don't stop"Jane said and I kissed her neck.

"I won't"I said and pulled her shirt off. I kissed her neck and then down to her stomach crossing her boobs on the way.

She kissed my neck and I moaned. Gosh, I really just moaned I hope she didn't hear it. I grabbed her boobs and squeezed them, they were so amazing. I loved them and she knew it. I was about to bring her to my coffin when Luna busted through my door, gosh Luna never seemed to amaze me.

"What?"Jane yelled and I jumped. Luna looked surprised, not that Jane yelled at her, but at what she was doing.

"Wow, Jane, you're hot"Luna said and I let go.

"Um, Luna we were in the middle of something"I said and Jane grabbed her shirt.

"No we weren't"Jane said and pulled her shirt over her head.

Great my first and last chance was gone, thanks Luna. Gosh, I loved doing this, especially with the girl I love, but Luna had just taking my chance away from me and I probably wouldn't get another chance again.

"Well if you weren't can I stay?"Luna asked and I glared at her.

First she steals my second chance, now she wants to stay and ruin all hopes of a thrid chance, hell no!

"Luna get out"I said and she grabbed Jane's arms.

"Please, sis, let me stay"Luna said and I frowned. Jane was weak at telling people no, so most of the time she just let them do what they asked.

"No Luna, I'm sorry. This isn't my place so I can't let you stay"Jane said and I was taken back.

"Fine and don't get pregnant"Luna said and walked out of my door. I didn't think we'd go anywhere tonight so I just sat on my couch and we watched Aliens Vs. Predators. Jane was definetly not the scary movie type but she knew I loved them so she put up with them for me.

"So where were we?"Jane asked after I put in the movie.

"What?"I asked confused.

"You know before Luna walked in"Jane said and walked next to me. She pulled me closer and kissed my neck.I was still facing the tv.

"Jane stop"I said regrettably. She frowned and let me go. Gosh why am I doing this?

"Why?"Jane asked and I sighed.

_"Don't get pregnant"_ Luna said before she left, she was joking but it seemed like such great advice now. I didn't want to be like Jagger and Valorie with a kid. I wasn't ready for a kid and neither was Jane. If I can't commit to a kid then I can't commit to sex, so no sex. I groaned mentally.

"I don't wanna kid"I blurted out and she laughed sultrly

"What we're not having a kid"Jane giggled, I sighed. She must not be thinking straight right now.

"You don't know that because if we do have sex you might get pregnant. I don't want that for us, I mean look at Jagger and Valorie they have no free time with Jason. I just don't want us to be like that you know"I said, as I held her gaze. Her eyes were disappointed, disgusted and disjointed.

She knew we weren't ready for kids. Her eyes were glossy as if she were going to cry at anytime. I pulled her towards me, I hugged her as she sobbed. I couldn't stand to watch her cry or get hurt, but do love her and I'll always be there when she needs me.

"I love you"I said and she sobbed more. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly in my arms. She sobbed for two more minutes, then walked to my bathroom. I opened my coffin and got ready for bed. I pulled off my pants, I was sleeping in my boxers tonight.

I was fixing my sheets when she walked out of my bathroom. She was pale and without any make up, she was even more beautiful with out it. Her pale face made her gray eyes look even more amazing and her face seemed to a have a nice glow on it, too. Overall her natural beauty was amazing and perfect.

"Alright love?"I asked but she didn't answer me. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, are you okay?"I asked and she nodded. I _knew_ something was wrong, I just didn't know what.

_Was she just sad because I had rejected her? Or was she sad because she had almost put herself at risk?_

"Jane, tell me what's wrong please"I said and grabbed her hands. She squeezed my hands and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were cold, sad, angry, and confused. I wish I could read minds, it would make things so much easier. But blood reading is the best I can do, which is completely useless, since I refuse to drink from her. She turned her eyes away from mine and I sighed.

"I'm fine"Jane said and I sighed. I knew something was wrong.

"You promise?"I asked her and she nodded not looking in my eyes.

"Yes I promise"Jane said and I made her look in my eyes.

"Now say it and don't lie"I said and she sighed.

"Yes I promise"Jane said and I kissed her.

"Come on let's go"I said and pulled her to my coffin. I grabbed her waist and she seemed tense. She stayed that way a long time and finally she loosened up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she grabbed my hands then pushed them away from her. I sighed and turned my body away from her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. She was always so warm.

"I'm sorry Valentine"Jane said and brushed my hair with her hand.

"I'm sorry, too, Jane"I said and she laughed.

"Why are you sorry?"Jane asked me and I sighed.

"Because you wanted to be left alone and I didn't respect that"I said.

"I love that you don't"Jane said and I chuckled.

"Why?"I asked and she kissed the back of my head.

"Because you make me smiled when no one else can, the only person who actually could do that, besides you, was my dad"Jane said and messed with my hair again.

"Well I'm glad I can give you something that at least reminds you of your dad"I said, I turned over and kissed her lips lightly.

"Are you going to leave next year?"I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know"Jane sighed as I studied her makeup less face.

"You can go love I won't stop you"I said and she sighed. I could tell that she was worried about us but as long as I still with her I didn't have a problem with her leaving. That is if she came back some times.

"But I'll miss you"Jane said and I sighed.

"I'll miss you too, but this is an amazing once in a life time chance so don't waste it for me okay"I said as I ran my fingers through her soft dark brown hair she smiled at me.

"But you won't be able to visit me"Jane said and I sighed. She was right I couldn't visit her not in California, it was too risky.

"But you can come back for the summer, and on holidays"I said and she nodded.

"I don't think I can handle moving again"Jane said, I had already known that had something to do with this.

"Jane don't worry everything'll be alright I promise"I said and she sighed.

"I'm not gonna think about it again"Jane said and I turned on my side. She turned her head to the side of my coffin not facing me. I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed. In a couple of minutes I fell asleep and I dreamt about what would happen if she left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jane's P.O.V.**

**~O~**

Valentine wanted me to go, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. What if I met some other guy? What if he met another girl? What if we fell out of love? I was so confused as to what to do. I needed to think about it, and I needed to watch to tv.

The coffin was so boring and I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out and closed it after I was out. I decided to take a walk around the club. I got on the elevator and rode it up to the club. There were guitars backstage and I decided to play one. I played random chords and hum to the beat. I put the guitar back where I got it from and walked around to the parking lot since I had pinched Valentine's keys before I left, just in case I accidentally locked myself out.

I jogged around the town passing some kids and even a few of classmates. I passed a flyer that said **Singer wanted please call the numbed below (must be 14-17)** I grabbed the flyer and continued my jog. I passed up and ice cream shop and I stopped at a vintage store. I walked into the store and looked around there was everything in there. Clothes, shoes, belts, belt buckles, and even skinny jeans. The skinny jeans were on sale four for twenty. There were so many I couldn't count them all, I grabbed eight pairs and tried them on they all fit amazingly. I grabbed my debit cards and paid for them. It was forty dollars. I grabbed a couple of shirts too and some belts they were about forty dollars too.

I ran back to the Coffin Club and pulled out one of my duffle bags that had some spare clothes in it. I pulled it to the door then unlocked the door. I sighed when I realized that Valentine wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours. I sighed and sat around for a while. I had to take a shower and that would take awhile so I decided that I would do that while he was sleeping. I pressed the elevator button and rode it down stairs. I got off and walked to his room. I got in and opened his coffin a little, he was still fast a sleep. I grabbed two of the black towels on counter and brought my stuff in the bathroom. I had shampoo, conditioner, lotion, a blow dryer, a flat iron, underwear, a bra, and a spare make up kit. I took a long hot shower, washed and conditioned my hair. As I got half way dressed, I had on my underwear, my bra and my pants when Valentine busted through the bathroom door.

"Valentine what are you doing?"I said and he smiled.

"I thought someone was in here and I guess I was right"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"Do you have a mirror?"I asked and he sighed.

"A _vampire_ with a _mirror_."Valentine said sarcastically and I hit him playfully.

"You didn't have to be so _rude_."I said with a smile and he laughed.

"Okay, love sorry, let me start over. No, I don't have a mirror."Valentine said and I hugged him.

"My hair's wet."I said and he laughed.

"And now so am I."Valentine said and felt his back.

"Sorry."I said and plugged my blow dryer.

"Well, did you leave me some hot water?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe."I said with a shrug and he laughed.

"Well, do you mind I need to take a shower."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you wait for forty minutes?"I asked and he scoffed.

"Why you look amazing now."Valentine said and I pushed him out.

"Because I have to blow dry my hair."I said then locked him out.

"I have a key."Valentine yelled and I smiled. I pulled my bag on the counter, I grabbed my hand mirror and realized that someone had to hold it for me. I opened the door and stuck my head outside.

"Valentine can you help me?"I asked in a sweet voice and a slight pout then he ran over to the door.

"Sure love what do you need?"Valentine asked and I handed him the mirror.

"Please hold this right here."I said and he did then I plugged in my flat iron and finished blow drying my hair. I grabbed my flat iron and flat ironed my hair. I finished it and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."I said and he smiled then placed the mirror down.

"Okay now can I take my shower?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"I have to do my make up."I said and he groaned.

"Man let me stretch."Valentine joked and I massaged his biceps. He sighed with content and I laughed. I grabbed his arms and kissed them.

"Okay now you get another one when you finish."I said and held the mirror out to him.

"Fine."Valentine said and held out the mirror.

"Wait you gotta hold it here."I said and pushed the mirror over a little. After five minutes of pushing his hands in place I was finally finished.

"Okay now go."Valentine joked and I kissed him.

"Thank you."I said and he kissed me.

"Oh do want your massage now or later?"I asked and he smiled.

"How about after I take my shower?"Valentine and I smiled.

"Fine, but wait do you like these?"I asked then pulled out my vintage clothes.

"Sexy."Valentine said and I kissed him.

"That's exactly what I thought."I said and he pulled out one of the jeans.

"Wear these with this shirt."Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay, but can I pick what you're gonna wear tonight?"I asked and he nodded.

"Sure love."Valentine said and I walked out of his bathroom. I ran into Valentine's closet and picked out a black polo shirt, a white skinny tie and a pair of black skinny jeans. I put some chains and keychains on the pants then walked over to the bathroom door.

"Here."I said and Valentine walked towards the door.

"What?"Valentine asked and I peeked through the door. He was wearing boxers.

"Your clothes."I said and he laughed.

"I don't wear polos."Valentine said blankly and I sighed.

"But it'll look so sexy."I whinned and he pulled me inside and I laughed.

"Why aren't you naked love?"Valentine asked and I laughed.

"Because I'm not taking a shower."I said with a laugh and he smiled. I tried to walk out and he turned on the shower. It was steamy and he had that goofy look on his face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Bye."I said but before I could slid past him he grabbed my hands.

"Come on."He said tugging me towards the shower.

"No!"I pactically yelled and he let go of quickly with a groan.

"Fine."Valentine said and I walked out.

I was sick of fighting and screaming at each other. I grabbed all of my stuff and walked outside to the parking lot. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and got into my car. I starting it then drove around. I passed the mall, the petstore and stopped at the arcade. I played whack-a-mole to relieve some of my stress, nothing calms me down more than smacking mechanical moles with a malet. I played for about an hour then started to play the claw game. I had two teddy bears, a black and a navy blue, and a pink gorilla. I was about get a whale when a voice startled me.

"Jane."Sam's voice called and I groaned. It's not that I didn't want to see her, I just knew she was going to know something was wrong, she was such a good friend, even though her methods are quite brutal.

"Hi, Sam."I said and she came in.

"No offense but this store is for fifth graders"Sam said and I sighed.

"Well I had to go somewhere, and I really didn't want to go home so here was the closet place"I said and she sighed.

"What happened?"Sam asked and I sighed.

"Valentine and I had a fight sort of. I left so I didn't take it father than it needed to be."I said and she nodded.

"Man."Sam said completely taken back, she thought that Valentine and I were totally meant for each other, which was funny to me, so I laughed.

"Yeah, I think this might be it."I said and my phone rang. I grabbed it and saw that it was Valentine. I sighed and walked to the prize counter.

"Yes?"the guy at the counter asked and I saw a black bat with gray eyes staring at me.

"Can I have the bat?"I asked and he nodded. He grabbed the bat and I squeezed its soft plush body.

"That's one hundred tickets"the guy said and I handed them to him.

"Thank you."I said and ran outside with my bat.

"Somebody's happy."Sam said and I laughed.

"Look at the bat! It has my eyes and hair color! I love it soo much!"I said and squeezed the bat again.

"Calm down Jane, it's only a stuffed animal."Sam smirked trying to hold back snickers as I walked towards my car.

"Okay bye, Sam."I said as she waved then went to her car.

I went back to the club and walked in slowly, yes I still had Valentine's keys. I walked over to Romeo and I got my stamp and wristband. I felt someone walk behind me and I turned around to see Jagger.

"Jane, my brother's been looking for you."Jagger said trying to pull me to the stage.

"Jagger let me go! I don't wanna see or talk to him."I said and he let my wrist go.

"He really wants to see you"Jagger said, his voice was soft and hopeful, but I ignored and walked back towards the bar.

"Can I buy you something?"a guy asked me and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I have money."I said and he grabbed my waist.

"Come on, let me buy a drink."the guy insisted.

"I said no!"I shouted. I unwrapped his arms and he came back towards me.

"Come on, ice queen let me buy a drink,"the guy repeated as I started to walk away from him. I got to the front doors but he followed me. I turned around and he grabbed my waist.

"Let me go!"I shouted and he smiled.

"Come on let's go outside."the guy said then someone walked behind him. I could only make out the shape of his body. He was tall, kinda muscular, and skinny all at the same time.

"Leave her alone."a familiar voice shouted and the stepped up to him, I still couldn't see his face but I just knew it Valentine.

"This is my date thank you."the guy lied.

"No, this is my girlfriend. Now you better leave now or I'm gonna kick your ass."Valentine said and I ran over to him.

"Fine. she's a whore anyway"the guy said and Valentine grabbed his shirt then pulled him outside. I followed them as Valentine brought him to the parking lot.

"Don't ever call her or anyother girl that again or we'll have a problem got it?"Valentine said and punch the guy in his stomach. The guy didn't put up much of a fight and Valentine didn't look up to a fight, since he was a lover.

"You're my hero, Valentine!"I shouted and he shrugged.

"I guess but why'd you leave?"Valentine asked and I blushed.

"I didn't wanna see anything."I said and he laughed.

"Okay."Valentine said and I kissed him.

"But I'm serious Valentine thank you."I said and he hugged me.

"Anytime love."Valentine smiled that handsome smile of his, and so did I.

"I'm serious, I know you don't like to fight, so that meant a lot to me."I said and he scratched his head.

"I guess, but I'd fight anyone, if it was for you."Valentine said and I laughed.

"You're so sweet."I said and he pecked my lips.

"Only because I love you."Valentine said and I blushed.

"No, you're sweet to everyone, my mom, my friends, and even Jim."I said and he laughed.

"Jim's not that bad, he's a nice guy and he wants the best for you, just like your mom."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I know but he's still not my dad."I said and he chuckled.

"He's not your biological dad, no. But he loves you and cares for you, and believe it or not he'll protect you from anything, even a boy like me."Valentine said and I smiled.

"That's exactly what I need help for, a boy like you."I said, he narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"Okay, that was a low blow."Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I know but it had to be done."I said then he put me over his shoulder.

"So did this."Valentine laughed as he carried me towards the elevator.

"No, come on we never do anything here together anymore. I miss this place."I said.

"Whatever you want love."Valentine said then put me down and I finally took a long look at his clothes, a huge grin plastered itself on my face.

"Hey you're wearing what I picked for you?"I said, he scratched his hair nervously, an embrassed look on his face.

"Yeah I kinda liked it, you know after I took a look at it."Valentine said and I grabbed his hands.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink."I said and he laughed.

"We get them free, remember?"Valentine said and I nodded.

"I know why'd you think I asked?"I asked him and he smiled. I order a virgin strawberry daquari and a glass of B negative, for Valentine.

"Valentine Maxwell? I haven't seen you in forever."a guy said as stood next to Valentine staring at him. The guy wasn't bad looking, but he didn't look goth or anything like that. In fact he look like he could an American Eagle male model, since he was wearing a classic green Aeropostale grapich tee, that hugged his chest really nicely, and a pair of white wash jean shorts that looked grea on his long tone legs. He had nice jet black hair, that went just past his ears, really toned arms and legs, I'm guessing he works out a lot, or his a vampire. His chest was built really well too, wait I was checking out one of Valentine's friends. Oops!

"Hey man. Where have you been?"Valentine said and gave the guy a brotherly one arm hug.

"No, the question is where have you been? Cause I've been in Dullsville."the guy said and Valentine pulled me onto his lap.

"Billy this Jane, Jane this Billy."Valentine said and I blushed.

"Well its nice to meet you."Billy said and held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Same here."I said and Billy looked at Valentine.

"So, is this your mate?"Billy asked and Valentine shook his head.

"No, my mate-to-be"Valentine corrected him.

"So, do have any sisters or maybe friends that look like you?"Billy asked and I shook my head.

"No, but I have a really best friend that acts like me and dresses preppy like you, she isn't bad looking either."I said and he laughed.

"Does she have a figure like you?"Billy said and Valentine hit him on his chest then Billy flinched.

"Billy, that's not cool."Valentine growled and I kissed his cheek.

"Valentine, he's just joking."I said and he sighed.

"Still, its not funny."Valentine said and I laughed.

"Okay baby."I said and pecked his lips.

"So, is that a yes about the friend?"Billy asked and Valentine hit him.

"Yes."I said and he smiled.

"Billy, shut up."Valentine said and I stood up. I walked to the dance floor and I then towards the stage.

"Where are you going?"Valentine asked me and I shrugged. I saw Luna dancing with some random goth guy, of course. I listened to the blaring music then Valentine came on the dance floor, then looked me straight in the eyes. He climbed onto the stage with me.

I was happy, you know, not thinking or talking, just relaxing and listening to music. Valentine looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but didn't, I was so relaxed I didn't even wonder why. I sat down and looked at him in his eyes. I rubbed his cheeks alittle with my thumb, just looking in his eyes. I saw him sigh with content and so did I. I loved his eyes, they are so loving, simple, and kind. I tilted my head a bit in happiness then I kissed him. I took a while for him to kiss me back and I pulled away. I jumped off stage and walked to the restrooms. I walked almost half way there and he stopped me.

"Hey wait."Valentine said and I stopped.

"What?"I asked him simply.

"I-I . . . . I'm sorry."Valentine said and I grabbed his hands. I gently rubbed my thumb across his knuckles.

"Don't be."I said and he clinched his knuckles.

"I love you."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I love you, too."I said and he pulled me into him. He made me lay my head on his chest and I sighed with content.

"Jane, I really love you, not friend love, not anyother kind of love except _love_ , love."Valentine said and I smiled.

"Okay baby now if you don't mind, can I?"I asked him pointing to the restroom door and he smiled.

"Sure love"Valentine said and I kissed his cheek. I fixed my make up and left to see Valentine talking to some girl. She was beautiful, black hair with blue-green streaks, blue-gray eyes, even though she was short, she was very pretty. I sighed and walked out of the club and got into my car.

I drove home and undressed, not even bothering to put on any other clothes, just in my bra and underwear. I cuddled under my soft, warm sheets, and comforter. I couldn't sleep, my eyes wouldn't close, all I could think about was _"What was Valentine doing with that girl?"_. I finally went to sleep after maybe two hours.

When I woke and I had twenty texts from Valentine. I walked to my bathroom running into the wall, I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I tried to keep walking but I kept hitting the wall, so I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't a wall, it Valentine. It was twleve p.m. and he should be sleeping.

"Valentine what are you doing?"I shouted in a whisper, I was afraid for him being out in the sunlight, he could die and I would never, ever see him again.

"You left and I was worried, and you didn't answer my texts, so I had to see if you were alright."Valentine said and yawned. He looked so tired, I grabbed him in my arms and let him hang on my shoulder then I sat him on the floor. I closed my curtains and put a blanket over them then I walked him into my room.

"Come on baby, sleep"I said and he collasped on my floor. I grabbed his hands and pulled him in my bed.

"Gosh you're heavy."I grunted. My arms were strong but he was still heavy and I was weak in the morning. I finally got him in my bed then I pulled the blankets over his body. I kissed his head and walked out of my room making sure that I closed my door behind him. I heard him snore as I poured a bowl of Honey Smacks in my bowl. I heard something fall as I poured my milk. I ran to my room and saw that Valentine had fallen on the floor.

"Baby, give me a break."I said and pushed him back in my bed. I walked back to my cereal and ate it while I watched DeGrassi. I had watched two hours of DeGrassi and now I was tired again. I walked to my bedroom laid next to Valentine. I saw that he was sweating, so I pulled his shirt off.

"Valentine."I sighed and he snored again. I grabbed his hands and he sighed. I pulled him towards me and I kissed him. Valentine was so sexy especially when he was sleeping. I got under my sheets then cuddled close to his as wrapped my arms around him. After mabe five minutes I fell asleep, but I didn't sleep long by the time I woke up it was five forty-three p.m. I looked over and saw that Valentine was still sleeping next to me. I cuddled closer to him and pressed my nose into his neck. Time passed faster than I thought it would and Valentine woke up at seven thirty p.m.

"Finally, I was waiting for you."I said and he smiled. I kissed his nose and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his cold hands immediately.

"Are you naked?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"No."I said and he pulled back my sheets.

"Wow lingrie, sexy."Valentine said and I gasped. Okay yes I do wear lingrie, but only green, pink and black.

"Okay thank you."I said and he smiled.

"Baby, you know I love you, right?"Valentine said and I nodded.

"Yes, Valentine I know."I said as he grinned slyly at by lace covered body.

"Then come closer to me."Valentine said and I rasied my eye brows at him.

"No thank you. I'm gonna go take a shower."I said and he smiled. He got up with me and walked towards the my bathroom with me.

"No! Bad boy, go back to my room, now."I said pointing my finger in his face.

"Ah baby."Valentine said and I put my hand in his face.

"The shower is the only place I can be alone."I said and pushed him. He grinned and I sighed.

"You can let me see you."Valentine said and I pushed him again.

"No."I said and he chuckled to hiself.

"Baby, let me in."Valentine said and I opened my bathroom door.

"Valentine get out of my house"I said and he laughed.

"Baby you're funny"Valentine said and I hit him.

"I'm serious get out"I said and he chuckled.

"You're so up tight"Valentine said and I got in his face.

"Valentine, I took care of you. I made sure you were okay in my house, in my bed. And you're calling me up tight"I said and he nodded.

"Yes I am because you are"Valentine said and I scoffed.

"Then go, and don't come back"I said and he turned around. I can't believe it, he was actually leaving, I was sad that he was leaving, too. I followed him and locked my door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay guys Two chapters in less than twenty four hours, which isn't exactly my best. My record is like seven or eight. It might have a couple of mistakes, which I apologize for in advance, I was just trying to get out for you guys, I know some of you have been waiting three months for new chapters. (Cheshskyatto) and I felt that you at least deserved to know how it ends. Anyway I hope guys don't hate me for this chapter.

Okay, now I'm rambling, Jane might seem a witch, of course I mean the other word, but it's only because she's bipolar. Anyways go ahead and start reading.  
**And Please, Review! :D They'll be a new chapter soon if you do.**

* * *

Today was Thursday and I was positive that Valentine and I were through. We hadn't talked to or even texted each other almost the whole week. I was determined to have Mason as my Home Coming date, since Valentine was no longer in the picture. I drove to school as fast as I could, getting there in five minutes, my new personal best. I walked the halls with Sam and we finally saw Mason then approached us.

"Hi, Sam, Jane."Mason said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Hi Mason."Sam said.

"So, Jane, I have to go, meet Gwen, so bye."Sam said and I nodded.

"So, Jane, you still with that guy?"Mason asked and I shook my head. His face seemed so happy and excited like I had just made his day.

"Then I was wondering if you'd go to Home Coming with me."Mason said and I kissed him, well actually it was a peck, but still, in that peck I felt a spark.

"Of course I will."I said and he smiled.

"Then, I'll pick you up at eight that night then we can go to the fair afterwards, if you want."Mason said nervously, he was so cute with blush on his tan-ish skin, and I nodded.

"That sounds good."I said and he smiled. He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips.

"Thank you. I know you could've went with _any_ guy in the school, so it means a lot that you let me take you."Mason said and I giggled.

"You're the only guy I really like."I said and he smiled.

"You're the only girl I really like too."Mason said and I kissed his cheek.

"I gotta go to practice so."I said and he hugged me.

"Bye Jane."Mason said and squeezed me.

"Bye Mason."I said and walked towards the soccer field. I hated early morning practice because now I have to take a shower at school, so nasty. Practice was okay, my leg started to hurt so I had to do some extra knee-ups while other people stretched. I did some knee-ups around the field and my leg stopped hurting a bit. After about thirty minutes and twleve games Coach Anders and Kelly called us over.

"Okay team, I have some big news to tell you."Kelly said and everyone got quiet.

"I'm moving."Kelly said and we groaned.

"Man, so who's gonna be our captain?"Kylie said and we stared at Coach Anders and Kelly.

"We decided that this position should go to two very devoted and level headed players. So Coach and I decided that Jane and Kayla should be co-captains, if that's okay with them."Kelly said and everyone cheered. Kayla was a junior and I was only a sophmore so that could be a problem.

"So do you both except?"Coach Anders asked us and we both nodded.

"Well I guess this is your team now take care of it after I'm gone and don't let them slip, got it?"Kelly said and we nodded.

"Okay to make sure that you two can do this job let's see you take over practice."Coach Anders said and we did. Kayla and I talked about a new thing we should do with the team.

"Okay we'll divide you into two teams."I said.

"Okay everyone get in a line."Kayla and they did.

"Now everyone count out a number starting with Gomez."I said and they did.

"So now everyone has a number right? So all the odd numbers come with me"I said and they did.

"And all the evens with me."Kayla said and they did.

"Now you all get black jerseys."I said and they did.

"And you get green ones."Kayla said and they did.

"Now we're gonna break apart from the other group and practice different drills that, Kayla and I think our personal best at that the other isn't as good at then we'll switch okay."I said and they all nodded. My drills were knee-ups, dribbling, scoring, passing and blocking. Kayla's were more blocking the ball from other people, like cossovers and freestyle moves mostly. after about twenty minutes we switched and after another twenty minutes we finished try outs. After practice was over it was fourth period. I walked towards my fourth period class then the bell for lunch rang. Sam and I were walking together and soon we were in the lunch line. Sam and I had just sat down when Mason joined us.

"Hi."I said and he sat next to me.

"Hi."Mason said and pecked my lips.

"So when did this happen?"Sam asked with a mouth full of salad.

"Does it matter?"I asked and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"I think he'll wanna know."Sam said and I checked my phone. I had a texted from Valentine.

"Who is he?"Mason asked me and I laughed.

"You silly."I lied and Sam giggled.

"You're sweet and guess what I have?"Mason asked me.

"What?"I asked and bit my pizza.

"Tickets for Home Coming."Mason said and I choked on my pizza.

"I kinda had tickets already."I said and he sighed.

"Oh I didn't know, and guys are supposed to buy them any way."Mason said and I smiled. Okay so a guy has to buy tickets for something that only girls care about, got it.

"That's kinda ironic."I said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah guys buying all of the stuff for the girls when we're the only reason they actually go right?"Sam said and I nodded.

"Yeah I mean they buy the tickets, corsue, the game, and their stuff. How much does that cost?"I asked and Sam tallied up a total.

"Let's see tux probably about two hundred right?"Sam said and Mason nodded.

"Plus fifty dollars for alterations, if you need them."Mason said and I laughed.

"That sounds like a girl, alterartions. You know a dress."I said and sam laughed.

"Yeah but that's like four hundred dollars."Sam said and I scartched my head.

"That's about how much my dress cost."I said and they laughed.

"Really you paid four hundred for a dress?"Sam asked and I shook my head.

"No but Samantha would."I said and they laughed.

"So what color is your dress?"Mason asked and I thought.

"Its black and gray to match my eyes."I said and he smiled.

"Exactly like your eyes?"Mason asked and I nodded.

"Yep and she looks so hot in it."Sam said and I smiled.

"Yes I do."I said and he smiled.

"Then I have to get a grey tie."Mason said and I smiled. We had finished lunch and were walking outside towards the bleachers and Mike walked up to Sam.

"Hi Mike."Sam said with a huge smiled. They have a crush on each other but neither of them wanted to make a move.

"Hi Sam."Mike said and I pulled Mason away to give them some space. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was good by Sam's face.

"So where were we going?"Mason asked and I put my hand over his mouth. He laughed and pulled it.

"You're so nosey."Mason said and I laughed.

"Shh. I'm trying to listen."I said and he smiled.

"Why don't you just wait until she tells you?"Mason said and I weigh my options.

"I guess you're right."I said and turned towards the bleachers outside. We walked away then he put his arm around me. We talked for a while then Sam and Mike showed up. They were holding hands, hopefully he asked her to Home Coming.

"Hi guys."I said and they smiled.

"Hi."Sam said with a huge smile. The bell rang for us to go to fifth study hall for everyone except Mike. Mike walked Sam to class and Mason and I walked hand-in-hand to the library. Sam and Mike finally parted and I let go of Mason's hand. Mason didn't seem to care he just went over to the back table with his wrestling friends. I grabbed Sam's arm when Mike left the door way.

"Okay now tell me."I said and she smiled.

"Well we're going to Home Coming together, and not as friends."Sam said and I jumped with excitement.

"Finally I've been waiting for ever for that to happen."I said and she nodded.

"I've been waiting longer than you. I've been waiting since the eighth grade."Sam said and I sat at a table towards the back. Sam and I had been passing notes since the librarian was listening to us. I was writting a note to Sam when a note hit me in the back of my head. I opened it and smiled.

**hi** from Mason.

**hi** I wrote back. I threw the note at him and it hit him in his forehead. Before he could write back the bell for sixth period math rang. Mason and I had it together alone. We walked to the class and sat down next to each other, since we didn't have assigned seats.

"Okay all you have to do today are these worksheets, there are only three and you can work in pairs. Only pairs and you can choose your partner."Mr. Selt said and passed out the papers.

"So partners?"Mason asked and I laughed.

"Yeah partners."I said and he smiled.

"Okay, I suck at math."Mason said and I smiled.

"Okay, look you got ten right."I said and he sighed.

"But there are twenty on the page."Mason said and I grabbed his hand.

"Look you see that you did your math wrong five times. So if you would've multiplied right you would've gotten the right answer."I said and he sighed.

"Yeah but what about those?"Mason asked and I looked at them.

"Okay so this is slope which is completely different from these."I said and he sighed.

"Okay so how do I do them?"Mason asked and I grabbed my pencil.

"Okay so you have _m= y-y/ x-x_ ."I said and he looked confused.

"What?"Mason asked and I smiled.

"You see these points here (4,5) and (6,7)?"I asked and he nodded.

"So what do you do with them?"Mason asked and I wrote it down on a piece of loose leaf paper and worked it out.

"See now?"I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, so the answer is -2 over 2?"Mason asked and I nodded.

"Yep, it was easy right?"I asked and he nodded.

"When you explain it yeah."Mason said and the bell rang. I walked to P.E. and met Sam. P.E. was short and I was glad.

"Hi."Mason said when I got to Drama. I waved and took my seat. We had a sub today in Drama so we just sat around and talked, listened music, or slept.

"So are you doing something tonight?"Mason asked and I shook head.

"Why?"I said and he sighed.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight."Mason said and I laughed.

"I'd love to but my mom might have a doctors appointment and her husband's not in town."I said and he sighed with disappointment.

"Oh okay, I was just woundering."Mason said and I turned to look at him.

"Hey, I wanna go but my mom's pregnant and she can't drive so I really can't let her go by herself."I said and he sighed.

"Well can I come?"Mason asked and I smiled.

"You really don't wanna come to a pregnant lady's doctor appointment, especially when you don't have to."I said and he smiled.

"Well, I would if I could be with you."Mason said and I blushed.

"But you're with me now."I said and he smiled. Mason was just about to say something when the final bell rang.

"I gotta go."I said and he nodded.

"I don't get a hug?"Mason said and I kissed his cheek.

"That good enough?"I asked and he nodded.

"Bye Jane."Mason said and I waved then ran to my car. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my doors.

I drove home, I wanted to climbed into my bed before my mom came home from work. I was tired from school and I needed a little nap before we went to the doctor. I slept for about five minutes when my mom came in and called me.

"Jane come on I have a doctors appointment."my mom said and I groaned.

"You're only two months pregnant, I wonder what I'm gonna be doing when you're six."I said and grabbed my keys. I checked my hair and make up before I left when I saw nothing was wrong except that my eyeliner was smeared a bit.

"Ah stop complaining, just do it."my mom said and walked outside. I got inside my car drove to where I thought the doctor was.

"Why are you going so fast and where are you going?"my mom asked and I sighed.

"No, passenger seat drivers."I said and she groaned.

My mom's doctor said that my mom was actually four months pregnant and she didn't even know. He gave her a prescription that she had to fill and some advice about what to eat and what not to you know doctor stuff. I drove my mom to Target so she could get ice cream, pickles, peanut butter, whip cream, and her vitamins.

We finally got home, I grabbed a Powerade then went to my room. It was dark when got back and I was so wiped. I ran in my bed and turned on my tv. I heard something outside and just passed it off. I heard talking outside and I grabbed my robe then walked outside. I turned the corner and saw someone I'd never thought I'd ever see again. It was Luna and Valentine.

"Sis."Luna said and hugged me. I didn't hug her back and she frowned.

"What's wrong sis?"Luna said and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm not your sis."I said and she gasped.

"I'm gone for one week and you two break up."Luna said and shook me.

"Yep that's basically it."I said and she hung her head.

"Valentine what did you do?"Luna asked him and I scoffed.

"He was being a horny fuck."I said and he scoffed at me.

"You were being an ice queen."Valentine said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then get out of my face Valentine. I don't need you, there are plenty of guys who actually respect that I actually _want_ to stay a virgin until _I'm ready_."I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Like who? No guy, human or not, wants to be with a girl like you with out some action."Valentine yelled with an eye roll. "That is unless they're gay."

"Mason."I shouted and his eyes went wide like the moon.

"What?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"You heard me Mason, yeah we're together and he's amazing. He's funny and smart but most of all he's sweet and respects my wishes. And that's who I'm going to Home Coming with so there."I blurted, automatically feeling a pain in my heart at the harsh words I had just said, he sighed then grabbed my hands.

"Jane, I love you. No matter what you do or who you do it with. I just wanted to be with you, but if you'd rather be him then go ahead I won't stop you."Valentine said with honest and generous eyes. I mentally kick myself in the but for being so mean to him. I wish I could take that whole fight that we had back, it wasn't even worth it. I mean, what were we even fighting over?

"Jane, do you want to be with him or is it just a rebound?"Luna asked me and I stood there.

_Was Mason just a rebound? Am I just using him? Why do I ask myself so many questions? And why can't I answer one?_

"Jane!"Valentine said and I snapped out of my transe.

"What!"I said and he smiled.

"Is he a rebound?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"N-no, he's not."I said and he sighed. He was mad I know he was, I could always tell when he was mad at me. Hell I was mad at myself, had been such a bitch

"Are you mad at me?'I asked and he nodded.

"Ah you knew we weren't gonna work out,so- ."I said and he cut in.

"I always wanted us to work out. But you didn't, did you?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if we would, and I guess, we didn't."I asked and he frowned. Valentine was sensetive and he looked as if he was on the edge of tears.

"I still love you Jane."Valentine said and I hugged him. I loved being in his arms but I wasn't with him any more so I had to pull away.

"I still love you too, but it isn't that easy."I said and he raised his eye brows at me.

"Why not we love each other, is love not enough?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Because we're not normal at all. Most love stories are a boy and girl that fall in love, but we're not. We're a vampire and I screwed up sixteen year old girl who's scared of you"I blurted out and his eyes were big like saucers. I had never told Valentine or anyone that I was scared of him, but I was. I loved him, yeah, but his _vampire_ side that was different story. The blood drinking, the killing people, and most important the fact that he could kill me.

"Jane you're scared of me?"Valentine said and I tried to aviod eye contact

"Yes, I am."I said and he sighed.

"Jane, I'd never hurt you ever, and you have to know that."Valentine said and I nodded.

"I know you won't, but you could if you wanted."I said and he walked towards the tree under by the pool house.

"Come on, Jane, I need to tell you something."Valentine said and jumped on my roof.

"I can't, it, it brings back too many memories."I said and he chuckled.

"But they were good memories, weren't they?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but still they're memories, of us, and I'd rather not remember them."I said and he grabbed my hands.

"Please, just do this one thing for me."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Fine."I said and he helped me up. I laid down and he laid next to me. We talked about us and what happened when broke up.

"So, who was that girl you were with?"I asked and he hesitated.

"That was my old fiance."Valentine said and I gasped confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?"I asked and he sighed.

"Because you would've acted like this."Valentine said and I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, its just a shocker."I said and rubbed his cheek with my hand. Valentine acted as if he'd been away from me for five years.

"I missed you."Valentine said and grabbed my hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed each of my fingers. I loved when he did that, it was always so gentle and sweet.

"Stop."I said coldly. He stopped and let my hands go.

"I'm sorry I just wish we were still together"Valentine said and I sat up. I scooted on his lap and he sighed with relief.

"I missed you, Valentine, but I really can't be with you. I just wish I could."I said and he sat up. I looked into his eyes and he brushed my hair away from my lips.

"You made me love you, when you don't love me back."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Valentine I do love you more anything, that's why I thought we should stop, before we start hating each other."I said and he nodded.

"I understand but can we try one more time, please."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"You know I can't, I have a boyfriend."I said and I felt my words sting my heart. I was torn between a guy I loved and a guy I knew loved me.

"Then maybe, I could change your mind."Valentine said and kissed me. I pulled away almost immediately.

"I can't."I said and stood up.

"You can't deny that you love me, so why fight it?"Valentine asked and I clinched my fists.

"Valentine, I hate you. Everything about you, your smiled, your eyes, your laugh, and your body."I said and he sighed.

"I love you, Jane."Valentine said and I scoffed.

"No you don't."I said and jumped off the roof. I landed on my feet and went inside. I pulled off my pants and slunk into my bed.

"Gosh, why do I have a horrible life?"I asked myself.

_"You don't have a horrible life you have a good life. Two amazing guys love you, one just so happens to be a vampire and the other a human like you"_ the voice in my head told me.

"I know but who should I choose?"I asked myself and I sighed.

_"I think you should stay with Mason"_ my voice said and I sighed.

"But I'm in love with Valentine he's my soulmate and Mason was just a rebound, for me to keep my mind off of Valentine."I said and I sighed.

"I love you too."a voice said in my ear and I was startled, it was Valentine. How did I miss that?

"I love you too."I said and kissed him. His lips moved so quickly and I could barely keep up. Before I knew it he was in my bed and kissing my neck.

"Wait stop this isn't right."I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it."Valentine said and I grabbed his hands.

"No, I tempted you."I admitted. I loved holding his hands and being in his arms, but most importantly I loved him.

"Kiss me again, please."Valentine said and I kissed his cheek.

"There."I said and he chuckled.

"You're such a tease."Valentine said and I scoffed.

"So, tell me more about your fiance."I said and he sighed.

"Well she's pretty, emo, and not at all like you. That's one of the reasons I left her, or we broke up."Valentine said and I blushed.

"You're sweet."I said he smiled.

"She didn't think so."Valentine said and pulled him into my bed again.

"Well she's an idiot. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."I said and rubbed my thumb over his lips.

"Why can't we be together again?"Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- ."I said and he smiled.

"I love you but you obviously don't think we should be together do you?"Valentine said and I shook my head. I pulled him into a long messy but sweet kiss. I grabbed his hair and kept him there for a long time. I didn't want to stop but I did.

"I love you so much, but we don't need to be together, not now."I said and he nodded. His eye were sad but understanding.

"Come on Jane let's go watch a movie something."Valentine said and I nodded. I grabbed a blanket and walked to the couch. Valentine laid down first and I laid on top of him. I pulled the blanket over us and he snuggled his nose into my neck.

"I missed this."Valentine said and sucked on my neck gently. I sighed and turned on my stomach to face him.

"I did too, but we really shouldn't be doing this."I said and he kissed me.

"I love you."Valentine said and I rubbed his stomach under his shirt. I missed him all of him and I loved him too.

"I love you, too but I can't be with you until after Home Coming, okay?"I said and he sighed. He'd been waiting for this since I had told him about it at the beginning of football season. He sighed and his eyes were sad.

"Why?"Valentine asked me and I sighed.

"Because I told Mason I was going with him, and if I don't he'll be really sad."I said and he scoffed. He acted as if he didn't care which he didn't but still.

"I don't care about him all I care about is us."Valentine said and I rubbed his cheek.

"I know you do and I said I was gonna go with you first right?"I said and he nodded.

"Yes, you did so why did you change your mind?"Valentine asked and I scratched my head.

"I don't know Valentine, I just did but Mason's gonna have to find another date, because I told you first."I said and his face lightened up.

"You promise?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's a good looking guy can find another date."I said and he kissed me. I hope I didn't make a bad decision.

"I love you so much don't make me sad again please."Valentine said and sucked my neck kinda hard.

"What are you doing?"I asked when started to lick my neck.

"I'm tasting you before I change you."Valentine joked.

"That's not funny."I said and he smirked.

"I know."Valentine said and I pushed his chest.

"Get off."I said and he did. I sat up and walked into my kitchen I was hungry and I needed something to eat. I grabbed two bags of chips and two sodas. I walked back and took my spot on the couch.

"I missed you."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes. Does he miss me everytime I leave? Valentine was being really clingy tonight.

"I just went to the kitchen."I said and he sighed.

"I know but still."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I have to go to school tomorrow so you wanna go?"I asked and he grabbed my neck.

"Bye love."Valentine said and kissed me. Valentine might be clingy but he was an amazing kisser.

"Bye love."I said and he got up then left.

I got to school and looked for Mason, yes I did tell Valentine that I was going to Home Coming with him, but that doesn't mean Mason and I are going to break up. I found Mason at the water fountain with his brother.

"Mason, can we talk?"I asked and he nodded. We walked towards the bleachers outside then sat down.

"So, what's on your mind?"Mason asked and I sighed.

"Well here's the thing. Valentine came to my house last and-"I said and he cut me off.

"You didn't cheat on me with him did you?"Mason asked and I looked away from him.

"Yes, and no."I said and he sighed. He walked towards the bleacher in front of me and sat down so I had to looked at him.

"Its either yes or no Jane not both."Mason said and I sighed.

"Yes, but we only kissed nothing major like sex or anything."I said and he grabbed my face in his cold hands.

"Jane, I don't ask you much right?"Mason asked and I shook my head no. It started to drizzle with snowflakes and he smiled.

"Then, why did you do this to me?"Mason asked and I sighed.

"I was caught in the moment."I said and he chuckled. Wow, I never knew that someone could have a chuckle sexier than Valentine.

"Well please don't do it again."Mason said with pleading eyes and I nodded.

"I have something else to say."I said and he nodded.

"Yes?"Mason said and I sighed.

"This is gonna be hard on both us so please don't be mad."I said and he grabbed my hands and I sighed again.

"I won't I promise."Mason said and I squeezed his hands.

"You see Valentine was mad at me and I love him so I really don't want him to be mad at me so I told him that I'd go to Home Coming with him since I did say yes to him first."I blurted out and he sighed.

"Well you gave him your word. I guess, I can't be mad if you keep your word, but prom you're all mine, deal?"Mason said then I nodded and blushed wildly.

"I promise."I said and kissed him. He seemed okay with the fact that Valentine and I were going to Home Coming together but at the same time he seemed as if he didn't care. I kept thinking about Valentine all until lunch when Mason whisked me away from Sam and pulled me outside before I even got in line.

"Where are we going, Mason?"I asked and he smiled but didn't answer me. He pulled me to a bench in the front of the school where lunch was ready for us to eat.

"Ah how sweet."I said and he smiled.

"Mom brought my luch today, hope you like pizza."Mason said with a smirk. I grabbed his hand then I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Who doesn't like pizza?"I said and he smiled. We had a really nice just talking and laughing at each other.

"And then my dad sliped on the ice you should've been there."Mason said and I laughed.

"So how did you drag your mom and dad to an ice skating rink, and _actually_ get them to even go out on the ice?"I asked and he smiled.

"It took about an hour and a bet."Mason said and I laughed.

"And what about you? I mean you couldn't have been like a pro hockey player and just sped out on the ice."I said and he chuckled.

"Well I do play hockey so I was pretty good."Mason said and I laughed.

"You do? I mean you never told me about it."I said and he laughed.

"Well baby there's a lot you don't no about me."Mason said and the bell rang. He grabbed the trash and walked we walked to study hall. we got in the library and sat behind a book shelf. I grabbed my pencil and a piece of paper then Sam came in and sat to my right.

"So how are we?"Sam asked and I smiled.

"I don't know how are you?"I asked and she sighed.

"I don't know. He's kinda, you know, not there sometimes as if he doesn't care."Sam said and I grabbed Mason's hand.

"Mason, can you give us a minute?"I asked and he stood up, before he passed me I kissed pecked his lips.

"So he acts like a guy."I said and she laughed.

"I guess he's not really interested maybe."Sam said and I sighed.

"Look you've like Mike since, what, seventh grade?"I asked and she shook her head.

"Sixth."Sam said and I laughed.

"Well you like him he likes you. You two know everything about each other, so what's the problem?"I asked and she sighed.

"I just want us to be like you and Mason or you and Valentine."Sam said and I looked around for Mason.

"What?"Sam asked and I sighed.

"Well. Valentine was mad because I told him that I was going to Home Coming with Mason. He said that I shouldn't because I asked him first. I told Mason and he said it was alright if I went with Valentine but he wants to go to prom with me and now I'm confused."I said and she sighed.

"So really Mason says its okay as long as he goes with you to prom?"Sam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he acts like he's okay with it or as if he doesn't care at all."I said and she sighed.

"Maybe he doesn't, or maybe he knows you won't do anything with Valentine."Sam said and I nodded.

"Maybe but I really hope its the second one, but most likely its the first one."I sighed and she seemed confused.

"What I'm confused."Sam said and I sighed.

"Okay last night Valentine and I kinda had a thing."I said and she laughed.

"So basically you made out?"Sam said and I nodded.

"Yeah and I told Mason but he wasn't mad or upset he was just like please don't do it again, but thing is I told him I love Valentine and he just brushed it off."I said and she knitted her eyebrows together.

"He didn't say anything at all?"Sam asked and shook my head no.

"Nope nothing."I said and she sighed.

"Wow he's either really understanding or really doesn't care, or really cares for you and wants you to be happy."Sam said and I nodded then the bell rang. Today we had a half a day of school so after study hall we left.

"So you need a ride or something?"Mason asked me and I shook my head.

"No I'm good I kinda have to check on something anyway."I said and he nodded.

"Well I'll walk you to your car."Mason said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'd rather you didn't."I said and he nodded.

"Okay bye Jane."Mason said and I grabbed his arm.

"Wait."I said and pulled him into me.

"Yes Miss?"Mason said and I laughed.

"I wanted a kiss."I said and he smiled.

"Anything for you my love."Mason said and kissed me sweetly and hard at the same time.

"Wow I think that deserves the Year's Best Kiss award."I said and he smiled.

"Thank you love I'll see you tomorrow."Mason said and kissed me one last time before his arms left my waist.

"Wait you called me love."I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah you don't like it?"Mason asked and I shook my head.

"No its not that, its just, Valentine used to call me that."I said and his eyes were as wide as moons.

"Okay, I won't call you that."Mason said grabbed my waist.

"Then what will you call me?"I asked as I put my arms around his neck.

"How about Miss."Mason asked and I smiled.

"That sounds good."I said and pecked his lips. We pecked each other's lips back and forth for a while then I finally pulled away and he sighed.

"Bye Mason."I said and pecked his lips one more time then walked to my car.

* * *

**Okay was that chapter good or bad, give me some feedback/reviews so I can get the new the chapters out soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Wow, Chapter 21 is really short but it's sweet, so read it then go on to Chapter 21. Also I need to know if you guys/girls have any ideas for more OCs, it can be for this story or my new one that I'm writing (Oh, yeah! I also need name for, I suck at names, obviously, look at the name of this story) :D.

But Still my new story is about my two Ocs, Alexander's twin sister and Heather, yes I know some you are probably not going to like hat idea but I do so there, D. So the story is basucally about Heather and Allison's relationship, the turmoil, disrespect, love, understanding, stereotypes and disappointment that comes with being with the same gender, or as Heather's parents say often in my Fanfict laying down with other girls/disgracing they're families and themselves. So give me a name, please, I'm begging.

**Now, go read story, review**

* * *

That night Valentine texted me and asked if I could go to the Coffin Club tonight and I said yes, unfortunately Mason asked me, too. So, now I had to lie to one of them but which one? I got ready from the club and drove there I stayed in my car for a while. I finally got out and walked to the back door then let myself in. It only took Valentine five seconds to find me.

"Hi, love."Valentine said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hi, Valentine."I said and he kissed me.

"So, are we going to Home Coming together?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but Mason wants to take me to prom."I said and he sighed.

"Why, you're _not_ with _him_?"Valentine said and I moved his hands off of my waist.

"Actually, _we're_ _not_ together, Valentine."I said and he sighed.

"Then, what about what happened in your room the other night, that meant _nothing_ to you, _at all_?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Valentine, Mason and I-"I said but was cut off bye Mason's voice.

"Jane."Mason said and grabbed my waist.

"Hi."I said and tore my eyes away from Valentine.

"So, what's going on?"Mason asked, looking from me to Valentine with an arched eye brow, and I sighed.

"Just talking about the Home Coming sitiuation."I said and he smiled.

"Okay, but Valentine if you don't mind, I'm gonna take her for a dance."Mason said and Valentine grabbed my hand.

"What if I do mind?"Valentine said and I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Then it doesn't matter."I said and he looked at me with cold eyes. Mason pulled me to the dance floor. where we danced and had a good time. I didn't even think about Valentine the whole time we danced, well, that is, until he grabbed my hands and pulled me away from Mason.

"What?"I asked and Valentine sighed.

"I'm sorry and I won't go to Home Coming if you want to go with him."Valentine said and I grabbed his hands.

"Valentine, you know I love you. I just want some time apart okay? I'm just not sure what's good right now and I need time to dat eother people and just think."I said and rubbed his cheek with my hand.

"Okay, Jane but don't take me back next time, if you don't mean it,"Valentine said and I felt a sighed relief come out.

"Okay, I won't now can we _please_ act like _friends_?"I asked and he smiled.

"Come on, your boyfriend's probably waiting"Valentine said and I nodded. I saw Mason at the bar with a girl on his lap.

"Mason, what are you doing?"I asked him and he sighed.

"Well, ya see, you were just a rebound for Kirsty here to see what she was missing. And now we're back together _so_, I really dont need or want you anymore."Mason said and I cried.

"Hey! You don't get to talk to her like that now get out of my club, _now_!"Valentine said and I ran out of the club. I saw Valentine tell Romeo to kick Mason out and I cried as I walked outside to my car. Before I could get to my Valentine grabbed my waist.

"Jane you don't deserve this."Valentine said and hugged me tight.

"Why did he have to use me?"I asked and he sighed.

"Because he's stupid, so, so stupid. If I was him, I'd _always_ be the best man I could be to you, and that _still_ wouldn't be enough, because you deserve even more than that."Valentine said and I sighed.

_Why do I always mess things up? Valentine was probably the best guy I would ever have and I was a bitch to him!_

"Valentine, I'm sorry."I cried into his chest and he chuckled.

"Shh ... Its okay, just let it out."Valentine said and held my head into his chest as I cried.

"I really am sorry."I said then I blacked out.

I woke up in a pitch black box that I couldn't get open. I felt around and then my hands landed on someone. I realized that I was in Valentine's coffin and he was laying next to me, holding me from behind tightly. I sighed thought about him.

"Jane, are you a wake?"Valentine said and I sighed again.

"Yes, Valentine."I said blanky and he sighed.

"Jane, I'm sorry about what he did to you."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."I said as I turned to see his face and he chuckled.

"Don't worry Jane I forgive you."Valentine said and I hugged him tightly and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I _truly_ am."I said and he sighed.

"I know, but you don't have to keep saying it, okay?"Valentine said and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you."I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I love you because no matter what you're always there."I said and he chuckled.

"I love you because you're different."Valentine said and I kissed his chest.

"I love you because of your heart."I said and he smiled, I guess.

"I love you because you're independent."Valentine said and I yawned.

"I tired."I yawned and he opened the lid of the coffin.

"Come on, I'll take you home if you want."Valentine said and I shook my head no.

"I want to stay here, if you don't mind."I said and he shook his head.

"I missed you here. Without, you its been lonely."Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I really missed you around me, Valentine."I said and rubbed his stomach. I thought he moaned and I laughed.

"Was that a moan?"I asked him and he sighed.

"No, I sighed."Valentine said and I laughed.

"Do you still want me?"I asked and he looked taken back by my request.

"What do you mean?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"I mean me, as your girlfriend and your sexual partner."I said and he coughed.

"I do but we're not because I don't want you to get pregnant okay love?"Valentine said and I nodded.

* * *

**Don't forget to hit those words down there! Oh and Don't FORGET MY OCs, HAVE A GOOD ONE!**

**OO**

**)(**

**VVVVV**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I got another chapter for that's three in the last five hours, yeah for me. Hope guys like this one. Jane, Mason and Valentine are all kind of being toyed with in these last two chapters but keep reading to see how things play out.**

**Anyway please review, I _love_ feedback and reviews as much as a _my brother loves getting on my nerves_, and that's _really_ saying something. **

**P.S. I'm looking for thoses OCs please give me some, or the new fan fanfiction won't come out, do it for me and you! You know you have ideas I have to have at two creative readers. Love guys/girls who review, even the ones who don't. Just remember my reviews are like my pay, so you decide if you want me to a Camaro or a Pinto(that's a really small car, for people who are like, 'What the Hell is that?'. **

* * *

I went to school the next day and had a great day, well, other than the fact Mason and I had _all_ of our classes together, except P.E. I survived until Drama when we had to do a skit together.

"Okay, the name of this skit is A Rainy Day."Mason said and I scoffed.

"Ms. Dove is there something wrong?"Mrs. Drew asked me.

"No, maam."I said and she gestured for us to start.

"Why do you love me?"I asked.

"Because of who you are."Mason said and I scoffed.

"Right and its not to make _Kristy jealous_?"I asked going out of character.

"What?"Mason asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You dumped _me_, for _Kristy_."I shouted and his eyes went wide.

"Because I really loved _her_, _not you_?"Mason said and I cried.

"You're a jerk!"I said and he grabbed me.

"Mrs. Drew, can we have a minute?"Mason asked and she nodded. He pulled me outside into the hallway.

"Why did you do that to me?"I asked and he sighed.

"Because you were just using me to get Valentine jealous, weren't you?"Mason said and I sighed.

"No, I wasn't I really liked you, Mason!"I said, my voice had risen to a hushed shout, he looked at me in shock.

"You really liked me?"Mason asked shocked.

"Yes, I did but, now I _hate_ you."I said and he sighed.

"I never wanted you to like me as more than a friend, Jane, I just thought we were using each other."Mason said and I sighed.

"I don't use people"I said then turned around starting to walk away quickly.

"Jane, wait!"Mason demanded and I stopped.

"Why? So you can use me again?"I asked in an angry tone.

"Jane, I do admit that I was using you at first. But I was starting to get feelings for you so I had to stop it, because I really like Kristy."Mason said and I nodded.

"Okay, but I think we should stop talking, okay?"I said and he nodded.

"I understand."Mason said and I hugged him. The bell rang and we left school he walked me to my car which was weird. I got to my door and he opened it for me.

"You know, you don't need to do this."I said and he smiled.

"I wanted to considering what happened between us."Mason said and I nodded.

"It still doesn't make up for what you did."I said and he nodded.

"I know and I'll do anything I can to make better."Mason said and I nodded.

"Okay, I gotta go."I said and he nodded.

"Bye, Jane."Mason said and I smiled.

"Bye, Mason."I said and he smiled. I drove home and I slept until I got like thirty texts from Valentine. Each text was about a minute after the last one I read.

**hay jane** Valentine texted me.

**hay u ther **Valentine texted me.

**com on text me bac **Valentine texted me.

**please dont shut me out **Valentine texted me.

**jane im not invisble or is ur phone silent? **Valentine texted me.

**i know u can text me bac **Valentine texted me. I texted him after I took a shower and I was putting on make up.

**hay valentine** I texted him as I took out my eye liner.

**y didnt u text me** Valentine texted as I finished up my eye liner.

**i wuz sleepin** I said and did my hair.

**o wel u wanna come 2 the coffin club tonite?** Valentine texted me and I sighed. I thought about saying no but I knew Valentine could make me feel better.

**ok** I texted then grabbed my keys.

**great ill b waitin** Valentine texted and I smiled. I checked my watch and saw that it was only six o'clock. I drove slowish and I got there at six fifteen.

I walked up to the back door when I saw there was already a line starting at the front door. I grabbed my key then opened the door. I walked to the elevator and rode it to the bottom floor. I walked to his door and knocked. Valentine opened his door and looked surprised to see me. He was only wearing boxers so all of his sexy body was out.

"Oh, hi Jane."Valentine said and I smiled.

"Hi sorry, I'm kinda early."I said and he let me in. I walked into his room and he grabbed my waist.

"So, you feeling better today?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Much."I said and he walked me to the couch.

"Jane, are you sure?"Valentine pressed and I pushed his arms away from my waist.

"If you're just gonna put salt in my wounds, I can leave."I said and he sighed.

"I was just trying to help and make sure you're okay."Valentine said and I grabbed his hands.

"I know, Valentine, but only time can heal a broken heart."I said and he nodded.

"I know, Jane but I can help you with it."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I know, you can but too much of you can be a bad thing."I said and he chuckled.

"You should know from experience."Valentine said and I giggled.

"Yeah and now you see that I wasn't good for you."I said and he shook his head no.

"Jane, you made my life happy for once."Valentine said and I smiled.

"You made mine better too."I said and he leaned his forehead to mine. I was so ready to kiss him, it was like a dog not eating a hamburger that was right on his nose. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't.

"Is it bad that I still love you?"Valentine asked his forehead and mine still together then I shook my head.

"Not at all"I said and he smiled.

"Do you still love or at least have feelings for me?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"I do have feelings for you very strong ones too, but I'm not ready to be back together."I said and he nodded.

"Then I shall wait, my love. I shall do anything for you."Valentine said and I smiled.

"I love you."I said and grabbed his chin in my hands.

"I love you too."Valentine said and grabbed my waist.

"Valentine we shouldn't kiss not now."I said and he nodded.

"Okay."Valentine said nodding. Valentine was so understanding and sweet. If I could kiss Mason, the user, then why don't I think I should kiss kind, caring, sweet Valentine who actually cares for me.

"Oh fuck it."I said and kissed him. I kissed him, like I had _never_ kissed him before. His kisses were electrifying and sexy but so sweet and gentle at the same time. We pulled away at the same time and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I never want to again. You're so good to me, you're always there and happy to see me. You always smiled and laughed with me or at me but not in a mean way, and you always talk to me and make me feel better even when I don't want to. You're just like my dad but instead of a guardian you're my boyfriend."I said and he chuckled.

"Jane do you know why I do that?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Because you love me."I said and he shook his head.

"Because I'm in love you with. I'd do anything for you Jane, no matter what it is."Valentine said and I nodded.

"Is it bad that I can't love you like you love me?"I asked him.

"No it isn't."Valentine said and I hugged him tighter.

"Valentine let's go to the drive-in."I said.

"I'd rather just stay here or go to your house."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Well let's go to the park."I said and he nodded.

"Sure why not?"Valentine said and I smiled. He took a shower and got dressed as I watched Hitcher on his tv. He came out of his bathroom fully dressed and ready to take me out. He walked over and held his hand out then I took it. I grabbed his hands and lace our fingers together. We walked out of the his room into the club and I saw his fiance sitting at the bar. As we passed our eyes met and she walked towards us.

"Hi Valentine."the girl said and I fake smiled at her.

"Hi Vicky."Valentine said and I squeezed his hand then he turned to see my anxious face.

"So who is this?"Vicky asked and I smirked.

"Vicky this Jane, Jane this Vicky."Valentine said and I held out my hand.

"Hi."I said and she took my hand then shook it.

"Hi."Vicky said and I sighed.

"Well this isn't akward."Valentine said and I narrowed my eyes. I leaned in his ear.

"You're only making it worse."I whispered and he laughed.

"I know."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"Vicky!"Luna said and hugged her. Aparently Luna didn't see me or she would've hugged me too.

"I'm glad you're back Valentine needs someone to love him."Luna said and I gasped. I let go of his hand and walked towards the back door.

**Valentine's P.O.V.**

"Luna what the fuck is wrong with you?"I yelled and she seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?"Luna asked and I grabbed her arms.

"Jane was finally giving me another chance and you had to mess it up."I said and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey, I don't even see Jane in here."Luna said and I sighed.

"Because she left."I said throwing my arms into the air wildly.

"Why?"Luna asked me and I sighed.

"Luna, you're stupid"I said and she put her hands on her hips.

"Why, am I stupid?"Luna asked and I sighed.

"Because Jane was standing right here and you messed everything up."I said and she laughed.

"I was just playing."Luna said and I almost blew up.

"Now, I won't have another chance, ever."I said and Vicky grabbed my hands.

"Well, we could try again."Vicky said and I pulled my arms away from her.

"Vicky, we broke up because you were _clingy_ and _stubborn_ and most importantly I _didn't_ love you"I said and walked away from them. I flew around searching for Jane's car, in my bat form. I couldn't find her anywhere, not her house, the drive-in, or even the music shops. I was about to check the vintage shops when I flew past the park and saw her sitting by a tree next to the lake.

* * *

**Hit thoses words down there and give me my OCs and a name for my up and coming story, please! You know you want too!**

**oo**

**)(**

**VVVVV**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay it's officially 3:07 A.M., I think I'm gonna call it a night, I just wanted to put up this chapter for you guys to read, there will most likely be more tomorrow. **

**Also someone brought it to my attenion the other that school will be starting soon and some people will be too busy to read, which sucks because since I'm a sophmore now I'll really be able to relate to Jane a lot more and I'll write a lot of chapters at school so there will be a lot of updates back to back like I did the last few days here, I just need to know that my stuff is being read and I'll write, because unlike most writer's I never get writer's block because I'm soo crazy and my mind is always working.**

**Anyway, read , review and recycle this to your friends. Also checkout my profile there's a lot of other stories there.**

**It's now 3:14 so I'm gone by guys!**

* * *

I had sobbed a long time thinking about everything I knew Luna was joking and I didn't really care, but just couldn't stop. I sobbed a long time before I went to the lake and looked at my reflection.

"Why? Why does everything happen so fast and why do people have to go through stuff like this? Why?

"I asked and someone put there hand on my shoulder. I screamed and they laughed.

"Are you always so jumpy?"a voice that I will never forget said. It was Valentine, the guy that repeatedly broke and mended my heart.

"No."I said and he laughed. He sat next to me and I sighed.

"Jane, Luna was just joking about Vicky and me."Valentine said and I nodded.

"I know and I wasn't crying about that anyway."I said and he wiped my face.

"Why were you crying?"Valentine asked me and I sighed.

"I'm a bipolar, fifteen year old girl, what do you expect?"I laughed, he didn't seem to think it was that funny, so he changed the subject.

"Okay. I was woundering if you'd come back to my parents house, Valorie, Jagger and Jason are there its Valorie's birthday tonight"Valentine said and I rubbed my forehead.

"I can't just go I need to get a gift for her."I said and he smiled. We went to HOT TOPIC got Valorie about twleve tappers and captive hoops, thank goddness they had a sale, and we even grabbed two Batman shirts for Jagger and Jason, buy one get one free. I grabbed a card and a bag from the dollar store then we headed to Valentine's parents' house. We got there but before we opened the door Valentine grabbed my hands.

"What?"I asked and he smiled. He pulled me closer to him and brushed my cheek with his icy cold hand.

"The night's almost coming to an end and I've only kissed you once."Valentine said and I laughed. He leaned his head down towards mine but before our lips met I pulled away from his head.

"Wait, I'm not really in the mood with all that's happened tonight."I said and he nodded.

"Okay Jane I understand."Valentine said and I kissed his cheek.

"I just wanted to give you that."I said and his smiled. He grabbed my hands again then opened the door and stepped inside. The house was dark except for the kitchen and Valentine pulled me there. Mr. Maxwell was standing there by the fridge grabbed what looked like a vial of blood, while Mrs. Maxwell was taking out steaks

"Well look who's here."Mr. Maxwell said and I smiled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell how are you today, I mean tonight."I said and Mr. Maxwell laughed but Mrs. Maxwell just looked at me. I ran my hand through my hair scratched it a bit.

"So where's Valorie, Jagger, and Jason?"Valentine asked his parents.

"Well Jagger and Jason are going to get the cake and Valorie's upstairs sleeping still."Mrs. Maxwell said and he nodded.

"Well in that case we'll be upstairs, call us when they get here and we'll get Valorie."Valentine said and they nodded. Valentine pulled me up the stairs and I sighed with relief. He pulled me to his old room and on to his old coffin that was on his floor.

"Come on love let's sit and watch a movie."Valentine said and I shrugged.

"I really don't wanna sit _on_ the coffin, can you open it and we can sit _inside_ of it?"I asked and he nodded.

"Sure love."Valentine said and I yawned. It was my turn to pick a movie so I chose The Nightmare Before Christmas. I sat in the coffin which was pretty much exactly like the one at the Coffin Club except the colors were opposite. I sat down and let my legs hang off the side of the coffin while Valentine sat with his legs under me. When Jack was just about to kill Oogey Boogey Valentine grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Jagger and Jason are home, oh Luna too."Valentine said and I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I have a good nose."Valetine said and I scoffed.

"Okay Lassy."I said and he laughed. I got out of the coffin then he followed me. I fixed my shirt he grabbed my waist.

"Ready love?"Valentine asked and I kissed him. I really needed something and his lips were it. We got a little carried away when someone knocked on the door. Valentine pulled away and I kissed his neck.

"Who is it?"Valentine asked and while I was still kissing him.

"Jason! My daddy says to come down stairs."Jason said but we really didn't care. After Valentine heard Jason leave his door he kissed me again.

"Oh, I missed you."I said and he smiled.

"I missed you, too."Valentine said.

"Valentine, Jane, get your asses down here."Luna said and we laughed.

"We should go before she-."I said but Valentine kissed before I finished. We kissed then the door flew open it was most likely Luna but we didn't stop kissing.

"Okay I know you two are having fun but get your asses down stairs, before we wake up Valorie."Luna said then Valentine kissed me one last time.

"We're coming Luna."Valentine said and I sighed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked down to the kitchen. Jagger and Valorie came down ten minutes after us. Jagger and Jason brought out the cake and Valorie sat at the table. Luna lit the candles and we sang happy birthday to her. The night went by really slowly but it was fun then it was time to open gifts.

"Here, hope you like it."I said as I gave her the bag. She opened it and her face lit up.

"Thanks this is nice."Valorie said and put in one of her earrings. She opened the rest of her gifts, she got a dress from Luna, a spider from Jason, a ring from Jagger and combat boots from Valentine's parents. After Mrs. and Mr. Maxwell went to their room Valentine pulled me to their couch.

"Yes?"I asked him when he looked me in eyes. His eyes fluttered from my eyes to my lips.

"I love you."Valentine said and I kissed him.

"I love you, too."I said and he yawned.

"I think I should go."I said and he grabbed my waist.

"No, stay with me, please."Valentine said and I smiled.

"I'll see you tonight okay."I said and he nodded.

"Ugh, you're neglecting me again."Valentine whined and I grabbed his hands.

"Hey, you know I have to stay home during the day because of my mom, now I'll see you tonight okay."I said and he half smiled at me.

"Okay, tonight."Valentine said and I pecked his lips.

"Bye Valentine."I said and stood up. He sat by my legs and grabbed my waist.

"Bye love."Valentine said and stood up. He walked me to the door, the sun was about rise in maybe thirty minutes. I grabbed his arms and smiled.

"Are you mad that I have to leave?"I asked and he nodded jokingly.

"_Yes_, I am, but if it were me, I'd leave too."Valentine said and I kissed him one last time.

"Bye. I love you."I said and walked then he grabbed my waist.

"I love you too."Valentine said and kissed so amazingly that I felt faint.

"Bye."I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Bye love."Valentine said and I stepped into my car. Valentine walked into his parent's house and I sat in my car for awhile before I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello."my mom said.

"Mom, can I stay with Sam today?"I asked and she groaned.

"Yes, Jane now let me sleep."my mom said and I laughed.

"Okay, call me if you need anything and I'll get it okay?"I said and she groaned.

"Okay, bye Jane."my mom said.

"Love you bye."I said and hung up. I walked back to the house and texted Valentine before sunrise which was in about ten minutes.

**hey open the door b4 sunrise** I texted then about a minute later he did.

"So to what do I own this pleasure?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Jim's off of work today."I said and he grabbed my hand then pulled me into the house.

"So any other reason you stayed?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"I can't live with out you."I joked and he smiled.

"Well come on its almost sunrise."Valentine said and I grabbed his waist. It felt weird doing that in reverse, but still I liked it. I was a bit shorter than Valentine so I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach his ears. I nibbled on his ears, I guess he smiled, but I couldn't tell since I was behind him.

"Maybe, we shold've gone to the club."Valentine joked and I smirked.

"Maybe, we should've. but you can't go out in the sun so we really don't have a choice but to stay here."I said and he scoffed as if he really could leave.

"Come on, we'll leave in five okay."Valentine said and I shook my head. He left upstairs then came down with a pair of sunglasses, a thick black hoodie and thick black sweat pants.

"Are we going to work out? Because you have been looking a little flabby."I said, he smirked then pulled me to the door.

"Come on, love, but you have to drive."Valentine said and I scoffed.

"Real funny."I said and he smiled. He pulled his hood over his head and walked outside. I unlocked my car doors and he climbed inside. I got in and drove fast, not trying to keep Valentine in the sun longer than needed.

"I think, I'm burning."Valentine said and I gasped. He really gave me a scare when he started hissing, it sounded like he was sizzling in a pan.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get you inside now."I shreaked and he chuckled.

"I'm only joking, I fine just kinda hot is all."Valentine said and I laughed.

"Well, we're here."I said and pulled up as close as I could to the door. I opened my door but Valentine was almost at the door. I ran to catch up with him, he hurried to open the door and walked into the backstage part of the club. I walked in and closed the door behind me, as soon as I did Valentine pulled off his hoodie. He didn't have on a shirt and I walked over to him. I ran my finger down his stomach to his belly button and the waist of his pants. I pulled him closer to me and he chuckled.

"Hold on let me get a drink first okay."Valentine said then I rolled my eyes playfully. I sat at the bar and waited for Valentine to finish his _drink_ then he came back to me.

I grabbed his waist, again it felt in reverse, and pulled him to the seat next to me. Valentine's, unlike most guys', body really made wanna touch him no matter who was around. I still had my hands on his waist and pulled him closer so I could kiss him. I stood and pulled him to the elevator, as the elevator moved to the ground floor we kissed, I pulled away before the door opened.

I pulled him by his pants to his room. To my surprise there was another a coffin on the other side of the room. It was pastel pink and basically the same size as Valentine's. I thought it could be his fiance or even a new vampire chick he met but I forgot that Luna was in town this week and she was probably in it.

"Luna?"I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry she's probably in there with Sebastian."Valentine said and I stood there confused.

"Who's Sebastian?"I asked and he opened his coffin. I pulled off my shoes and pants then Valentine helped me into the coffin.

"Sebastian is Alexander's best friend."Valentine said and I was even more confused.

"Can you tell me the whole story, you know, from from start to finish?"I asked and he nodded.

"First Luna was born a human, so my mom and dad found Alexander, he was supposed to bite Luna and change her. He backed out of it because he said he didn't love her, which is something I can actually relate to now, then Luna got sad because she really liked Alexander."

"Luna then found a guy to change but they weren't on sacred so they weren't bonded together for life. Alexander moved to the next the town over and found a girl named Raven they fell in love he changed her which left Luna heart broken. Luna hated Raven and Jagger hated Alexander for doing what he did to Luna but Luna wanted Alexander and I think she still does even though he's bonded to Raven."Valentine said and I was confused.

"So how did Sebastian come in?"I asked and he smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Luna crashed to a party at Alexander's house where she met Sebastian and he bit her, even though Luna loves Alexander she went with Sebastian because he loved her and could show her affection that Alexander didn't want to show her."

"Jagger forgave Alexander because I ran away and Alexander and Raven brought me back home to Luna and Jagger, keep in mind that I was eleven and all I wanted was to be with Jagger and Luna. Luna still can't stand Raven for taking Alexander from her. And no, Luna and Sebastian aren't together or bonded, they just like to have fun sometimes."Valentine said and I nodded. His eyes were weary and tired, I kissed him and he closed the lid of the coffin. We yawned in unison then he held me close to his chest.

"Morning."I said and he yawned again.

"Morning."Valentine said and we both fell asleep. I woke up at seven o'clock and heard voices in the room. I shook Valentine and he woke up kind of annoyed.

"What?"Valentine groaned and I put my hand on his mouth.

"Listen."I said and he did. He laughed then opened the coffin's lid.

"Its just Luna and Sebastian see?"Valentine said and I saw Luna with a guy with blonde dreads.

"Okay, what are you two doing here?"Luna asked and Valentine scold at her.

"I live here. So, the question is _what are you two doing here_?"Valentine said and I laughed. Luna didn't answer considering they were probably up to no good.

"So, what were you doing considering that your pants are off."Luna said and I blushed.

"I don't sleep with jeans on."I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay now if you kids don't mind go back to bed."Luna said and I laughed.

"Luna get a crypt."Valentine said and I smirked.

"Fine don't but we're gonna play a game."Luna said and sat Sebastian's lap then kissed him.

"Valentine I'm gonna go okay."I said and he groaned.

"Just stay a little longer, we can go after I get dressed okay."Valentine pleaded and I smiled.

"Okay, now stop begging its beneath you."I said and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll be done in ten."Valentine said and hopped out of the coffin.

"Um, before you do can you hand me my pants?"I said and he did. Luna watched us skeptically then Valentine went to his bathroom.

"So tell me, why does my brother get down on his knees and beg for you to stay with him?"Luna asked and I decided to mess with her.

"Because I make his days worth wild."I said with a smirk. She walked over to me staring into my eyes. Her bright blue eyes seemed to see into my soul and read me like a book.

"So you and my brother, Valentine, got intimate."Luna said and I shrugged.

"Hey, he's a tiger."I said and she scoffed.

"More like a teddy bear."Luna said and I gasped.

"He's your brother, you would say that."I said and walked towards the door. I opened it alittle then she placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Don't toy with me, Jane, I'm not like you."Luna said and I scoffed.

"Actually Luna we're very alike, in more ways than you think or can imagine."I said with a fake wink and walked out of the door towards to the elevator. I rode the elevator to the club and saw Sam at the bar. She was dress kinda like Luna, it was a miracle I could even reconize her. Her black hair was in a messy ponytail and she was talking to some hot goth guy at the bar. I walked over to her and she smiled.

"So going goth now I see."I said and she laughed.

"Yeah! It was always there, I just never knew how fun it is to hang with sexy guys like Jake."Sam said and I laughed.

"Okay but save my spot okay."I said and walked to the bathroom. I walked in to find Vicky fixing her make up in the mirror. I walked closer to see her reflection in the mirror plain as day. I stared there in shock and awe.

"What lesbo?"Vicky said and I rolled my eyes.

"I just thought you were a- ."I said and she laughed.

"A vampire I wish, but I thought the same for you."Vicky said and I laughed.

"So, I have a question about Valentine and you."I said and she smirked.

"Yes?"Vicky said and I paused as to how to word my sentence.

"Were you and Valentine you know umm- ."I stammered and she laughed.

"Hot in his coffin?"Vicky said and I smiled then nodded.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way."I said and she shook her head.

"No, not at all. Valentine said he didn't want to be like Valorie and Jagger, you know the whole Jason deal, plus he never even took me to his coffin."Vicky said and I coughed.

"He told me the same thing."I said and she smiled.

"Its weird, you know, the whole guy not wanting to bang your brains out thing, isn't it?"Vicky asked and I shrugged.

"I guess, but in all honesty I kinda wish he would show at least, a _little_ a interest, _you know_?"I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, all worry and no action can drive a girl crazy."Vicky laughed and so did I.

"Vicky you're not what I expected you to be."I said and she nodded.

"An upity bitch with her nose in the air 24 hours a day."Vicky said and I shrugged.

"I just didn't think we'd be able to talk to each other like we just did."I said then she smiled and nodded.

"I didn't either with us being in the situation we're in."Vicky said and I held my hand out.

"It was nice talking to you, Vicky."I said and she took my hand.

"Yeah nice talking to you, too."Vicky said and I walked out of the bathroom. I walked around the club showing Sam where most of the stuff was but leaving out the vampire stuff. I could feel Valentine standing behind and I turned around to see him, Luna and Sebastian standing behind me.

"Hi."I said and he smiled.

"Hi love, who is this?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"Valentine this Sam, Sam this is Valentine."I said since they never properly met.

"Nice to meet you."Valentine said and he held out his hand.

"Same here, Jane talks about you _all_ of the time."Sam said and I smiled.

"So, Sam since Jane didn't introduce us, I'm Luna, Valentine's sister, and this Sebastian."Luna said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hi, nice to meet you."Sam said and held her hand out to Luna but Sebastian took it then kissed the or her hand.

"A pleasure, Sam is it?"Sebastian said and Luna smacked the back of his head.

"Hey remember what I told you?"Luna said and I laughed. I pulled Valentine and Sam to the bar.

"Okay whatever you want my treat."I said and Valentine scoffed.

"You're only saying it's you're treat because I let you drink here for free."Valentine said, I laughed.

"Then it's on him."I corrected myself, Sam laughed at us.

"What's the best drink they have?"Sam asked then Valentine and I exchanged glances.

"The club special."I said and she smiled.

"Then that's what I'll have."Sam said and I laughed.

"Romeo two club specials and an O."Valentine said and then Romeo placed our drinks on the bar.

"Negative or postive?"Romeo asked Valentine smirked.

"I'm feeling extravagant, so make it negative,"Valentine said and I laughed to myself. Romeo placed Valentine's _drink_ on the table.

"So, what are you drinking?"Sam asked Valentine and our eyes got wide.

"Umm, nothing just a bloody mary hold the mary, hince the O negative thing."Valentine said and I had to laughed. He was way funny for coming up with that on the spot.

"Oh mind if I?"Sam said reaching for his drink but I grabbed her hand _just_ in time.

"No, he has, umm, a virus you don't want to catch it."I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, then I'll miss our game Tuesday."Sam said and I nodded.

"Game Tuesday, what time?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Six."Sam said and he smiled.

"I can come love."Valentine said and I nodded. I smiled and he did too.

"Yeah I know."I said in a fake chipper tone. He knew I was faking about being happy that he could come to one of my games.

"What's wrong?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong."I lied, he stared at me his eye brows rose.

"Will you excuse us Sam?"Valentine asked, she nodded, then he pulled me to the back of the club.

"Do you not want me to come?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"It's not that, I just don't want you in that situation."I said and he sighed.

"Oh, the Mason thing."Valentine said and I nodded. I rubbed the inside of my hand againist his cheek and he sighed.

"I know how you are around people who hurt me but Valentine you could kill him and I don't wanna take that chance."I said and he slid his face into my palm then kissed it.

"If I promise nothing will happen then will you give me your blessing to watch your game?"Valentine asked and kissed my palm. When I hesitated to answer him kissed my palms again then my wrist, then my forearm, and my shoulder. He waited for me answer and when I still didn't he kissed my neck, then my cheek and finally my lips.

"Damn, that took longer than I expected."I said and he smiled.

"So, will you give me permission to go to your game?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Okay but you have to promise you won't do _anything_ to _anyone_, no matter what happens, okay?"I asked and he nodded.

"I swear on my love for you,"he promised softly.

* * *

**YOU'VE READ IT NOW, REVIEW IT AND RECYCLE IT TO YOUR FRIENDS, PLEASE! **

**oo**

**)(**

**VVVVV**


	24. Chapter 24

**I tore up writing this chapter, but it ws just so good I couldn't stop writing. Well, after three failed attempts of saving my rambling, I hope this will be it.**

**Don't forget to do the 3Rs: Read It, Review It, and Recycle It To Your Friends. **

**I'd like to make to make a special thanks to Cheshakyatto for actually giving me _Five_ Reviews Back To Back, SO Thanks a bunch. Oh, an to answer your question about the OCs, I need some drama, so any kind of person to stir up some Drama would be much appreciated**!

* * *

My game was over, Valentine offered to walk me to my car, but I decided not to let him. The game had gone okay no fights and Valentine actually seemed to have fun. I walked to my car alone, it was pretty quiet and dark. I could was about twleve yards from my car when I saw someone out the corner of my eye then I felt a pain in my side. I looked at my green shirt and saw red coming from the same place that was hurting. I fell to the ground and realized that someone stabbed me in my stomach. I was bleeding a lot and I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called Valentine.

"Yes love?"Valentine asked but I couldn't answer him my voice wasn't working for some reason.

"Love? Jane are you alright? Do you need help?"Valentine asked but I couldn't speak.

"Stab."I managed to say I held my side. It was so painful I couldn't feel anything else. I heard someone running towards me hoping it was Valentine.

"Jane!"Valentine yelled and I gasped. I couldn't breathe, I could feel Valentine holding me but I couldn't feel his hands on my skin. My keys were in my hands and I opened them trying to hand them to him. He managed to see them and put me in my car. That was all I could remember before I blacked out. My mind was black and blank until I woke up after what felt like forever. I woke up in a black box I figured it was Valentine's coffin but then I opened my phone to see the coffin was green on the inside. I gasped and clawed at the inside of the coffin. I finally decided to try and open it, which I thought was stupid, but to my surprise it opened. I realized that I was in Valentine's room but his coffin was next to the one I was in. I saw him sitting on his coffin, my mom and Jim were sitting in two chairs to the left of his tv.

"What are you doing here?"I asked and they turned to me surprised. Valentine hugged me close to his chest and I sighed.

"We were worried, considering what happened to you."my mom said and I gasped. I turned to Valentine who nodded.

"Do they know about what you are?"I whispered and he nodded. He grabbed my hands looked deep into my eyes.

"Its not just me now, Jane, its us."Valentine said and I gasped. I hadn't realized that my eyes were wide like saucers.

"You mean you changed me?"I asked and he nodded. I wasn't really mad at him I was just kinda surprised that it came to that.

"It was the only way to keep you alive some what."my mom said and I smirked.

"Mom, Jim, can we have a minute please?"I asked, then Jim nodded but my mom stared at me.

"No, we're staying here you just woke up and I need to talk-"my mom said and Jim grabbed her hands.

"Go, ahead Jane we'll be right outside."Jim said and I smiled at him. I waited until they were outside the door before I turned to Valentine.

"Are you mad?"Valentine asked and I shook my head.

"Valentine, I love you. I really didn't want to die because for one I'd never see you again, and two I'd be leaving a really good life before I even got to live it"I said and cupped his face in my hands. I stared into his eyes for a while just looking at him, starring into his worried eyes.

"I was scared, Jane."Valentine said, I nodded, then he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I was, too."I said then he kissed my nose.

"You were out a long time, too."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you miss me?"I asked and he smiled.

"Very much, so please don't get stabbed, again."Valentine joked and I laughed. I flinched at the pain in my side, I held it and pushed on it a little.

"Oh, you need some blood, come on."Valentine said and grabbed my hands.

"Wait, is this my coffin?"I asked and he chuckled.

"Yes, do you like?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"I was kinda hoping, we could share."I said and we smiled.

"I was too, but your mom said it wasn't proper."Valentine said and I laughed at it. My mom would be the only reason we weren't sharing a coffin. I jumped out of my coffin, as soon as I did I almost fell, my legs felt like jello. I stumbled but Valentine grabbed my hands before I hit the ground.

"Thank you."I said and he smiled.

"Its, okay."Valentine said and I kissed him.

"No, thank you for everything, not letting me die, letting me stay here, telling my mom and Jim your secret, _everything_."I said and he smiled.

"You're welcome, but you're not staying here."Valentine said in a disappointed tone.

"My mom right?"I asked and he nodded. I squeezed his hands and he turned to me.

"I want to stay here with you."I said and he sighed.

"I know, but your mom said you can't and since you're a minor you have to do what she says, for now."Valentine said and I sighed. I let go of his hands and walked towards the doors.

"Jane, I didn't say I didn't want you to stay, its your mom who said no."Valentine said and I sighed.

"I know Valentine but still, you could've told her something."I said and he grabbed my hands.

"Can we please not fight tonight?"Valentine said in a sobby voice. I turned to see he was about to cry. Valentine hated showing that he was sad in front of me so when he did, he was really upset or sad. I walked over to him and hugged him. His skin wasn't as cold as it usually was when I touched it.

"Valentine I love you, I'm sorry I hurt you so much."I said and he squeezed me gently.

"I love you, too."Valentine said and I grabbed his waist. I stared at him for the longest just thinking about him and his lips. Okay I do admit I wanted Valentine to kiss, sue me.

"Valentine, kiss me, please."I said and he did. He lips were fast but I kept up with little effort unlike most of the time. For the first in like two months he slid his tongue into my mouth. I was surprised when he did but I still went with it. I moved my hands to his neck and he picked me up then moved to the couch. I pulled away and he nodded.

"I'm sorry."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"I'm glad you did, you just could've picked a better time."I said and he smiled. I stood and walked to the door as Valentine followed close behind me. We walked out of the door where my mom, Jim, Valorie, Jagger, Luna, Mr. Maxwell, Mrs. Maxwell, Jason, and Sebastian were waiting. Luna ran up to me and hugged me super tight.

"Sis."Luna said and I smiled.

"Hi."I said and Valentine pulled me pass her and our families. He pulled me to the elevator and pressed the button middle button, which I had never seen him press before.

"Where are we going?"I asked and he smiled.

"Its a surprise."Valentine said and I pouted. The elevator stopped and Valentine pulled me into a place I'd never seen before. It was dark but my eyes didn't even need to adjust. He pulled me past a bouncer and to a bar where five other people were sitting.

"Look its a newborn."a girl said and I was confused.

"I hope she doesn't have a mate yet."the guy next to her said and I blushed.

"Well she does, so don't even think about it."Valentine said and grabbed me waist. He ordered a cup of O negative for his self and a couple of ounce cups with different types of blood in each for me.

"So which one do you like best?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"I think B negative."I said and he asked for a cup of of it.

"Here ya go."the bartender said and handed me a huge bottle of blood.

"Wow, why'd he give me this?"I asked and Valentine chuckled.

"Love, you're a newborn you need more blood than most of us here."Valentine explained and I shrugged. We finished our blood, Valentine got me some bottles to go, then went back to his room. We were standing in the elevator and he grabbed my hands.

"So do you feel full at all?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to go drink a family or something."Valentine said and we laughed. I held my stomach and held back a baby burf.

"Sorry."I said and he grabbed my waist. He placed his hands on my stomach and rubbed it gently. He looked in my eyes and smiled then I smiled back at him.

"Are you okay with the blood drinking?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"I was okay with eating meat so why not, I mean it is donated right?"I asked and he nodded. The elevator stopped and the door opened on the floor where his room was. We walked down the hall, Valentine's hands were around my waist and my hands were on top of his. As we walked he whispered promises in my ear. I promise to make your life with me the happiest I can, was one of his most frequent promises. He kissed my neck with every word of his promises. We reached his door and opened it slowly, to find his and my family waiting for us.

"Hi, guys."I said and they all looked at us.

"Jane, we have to go."my mom said and I sighed.

"Okay, but I'll meet you later okay."I said and she shook her head.

"No, let's go march missy."my mom said and I turned towards the door then walked outside of it after I said my good byes. The ride home was quiet and I laid on the backseat the whole time. we got home and I walked in the house then Jim grabbed my hands. I turned to see he was pointing up stairs.

"What?"I asked and my mom nodded to the stairs too. I walked upstairs and saw an open door. It was the baby's room with blue walls, a crib, changing table, and all the other baby stuff.

"Wow, pretty."I said and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, do I have a coffin here?"I asked and my mom nodded.

"I'll be sleeping."I said and walked to the pool house.

I grabbed a glass of ice cream but I couldn't seem to stomach it so I poured some of the blood Valentine gave me on it. It tasted amazing and I downed it in a matter of seconds. I laid on my couch and watched Dawn of the Dead, after I was tired of watching movies I called Valentine and asked him if he'd stayed over tonight, he gladly agreed. He came in and sat on my couch with me for a while then we got tired at around three and decided to go to sleep since the sun would be up at six. We walked to my room and saw that the windows in my room were boarded. I coffin in the middle of my room, where my bed used to be, it was black outside and blue on the inside. I walked over to it then opened my coffin and climbed inside with Valentine closely followed behind me. I wasn't really tired even though it was seven in the morning, Valentine didn't have a problem sleeping. I didn't fall asleep until about twleve p.m.

"Jane get up, come on, love."Valentine said and I sighed.

"What time is it?"I asked and he grabbed my waist.

"Come on, love."Valentine said and I pushed his hands off of my waist.

"No, let me sleep, I just started sleeping."I said and he sighed. He put his hands on my waist and picked me up over his shoulder. My eyes opened half way and I rubbed them.

"Where are we going?"I asked and he chuckled.

"The shower."Valentine said and I smirked.

"I must be watching you."I said in a dreary tone.

"Nope, I'm already dressed and showered."Valentine said and I groaned.

"Let me sleep."I groaned and he chuckled again.

"You're a vampire Jane, you're supposed to be up right now."Valentine said and I groaned again.

"So, I didn't go to sleep until, like, twleve in the afternoon."I said and he stopped.

"You really do have ansomia."Valentine said then started to walk again.

"I know and I need to sleep."I said and he laid me on something soft.

"Fine sleep, love."Valentine said and I tried, with no luck, to fall asleep again. I groaned and sat up, I finally noticed that I was on my couch and Valentine was sitting next to me.

"Thanks for waking me up."I said and stood up then walked to my fridge. I grabbed a cup and some of the blood from last night then microwaved it. When I was human I loved cappuccinos so I guess I'd love hot blood. I pulled the blood out of my microwave and blew the steam off of it. I walked back to my couch and sat on Valentine's lap.

"So where's mine?"Valentine asked and I scoffed.

"There's cups and blood in the kitchen."I said and sipped my blood, since it was still hot I burned my tongue. I flinched and stuck out my tongue then Valentine laughed at me.

"You think this is funny."I said with my tongue hanging out then he laughed even harder.

"Come here, love."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"Nope."I said and placed my blood on the table in front of me.

"Come here."Valentine said and I stood up.

"Nope, you gotta catch me."I said and he chased after me. I could run faster than him so I taunted him as much as possible.

"Come on, Valentine you can do better than that."I teased and stopped then let him catch me.

"I'm so tired."I said and he carried me bride style. He held me like that for ever then someone knocked on my door. I jumped out of Valentine's arms then opened my door, my mom was standing outside and I yawned.

"Yes, mom."I said. I notcied that she was breathing really hard.

"Hospital, now!"my mom said and I gasped I ran and got my keys. I ran into the house, grabbed the carseat and bag while Valentine hurried my mom to my car. I threw in the carseat almost hitting Valentine in his head then got into my car.

"Valentine, call Jim please."I said and he did.

"Hey Jim. Yeah its Valentine. Mrs. Payne is having the baby"Valentine shouted the last sentence.

"Which hospital?"I asked and she pointed. I drove right to the door and park in the first parking space to the left of it. Valentine ushered my mom in the hospital then Jim showed up. He looked worried I walked over and handed him the paper work that my mom's nurse gave to me.

"What room is Ashley Payne in?"I asked the nurse.

"203." the nurse said and I gestured for Jim and Valentine to follow me.

We got to the room and heard my mom panting. Valentine and I stayed outside as when my mom was in labor. I prayed that my baby brother or sister would be born before sunrise. I was so impatient I couldn't stop figetting in the waiting room. My mom had been in labor for three hours and still needed to be dialated two more centimeters. After another hour and a half my mom's nurse told us she was ready to give birth. I jumped with excitement then grabbed Valentine's arms and pulled him to my mom's room door. We waited and after about an hour Jim finally came outside he smiled as he looked at us.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Is it healthy? Is mom okay? Can we go in yet?"I asked in a blur of words.

"Jane breathe. Your mom is fine, the baby is perfectly healthy, and you can come in now"Jim said and I ran past him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"I asked and he smiled. I walked over to basinet and saw a tiny, fragile little baby boy. I jumped with excitement as I looked at him. The baby and my mom were both sleeping, I guess being born and giving birth really takes it out of you. Valentine walked behind me and I sighed. I noticed that it was almost sunrise.

"I know, we have to go."I said in a disappointed tone. I stole another glance at my baby brother then looked at Jim. I smiled at him and he nodded.

"So what's his name?"I asked and he smiled.

"James."Jim said and I smiled.

"Bye and tell mom I'm sorry that I had to leave, please."I said and he nodded

"Oh some of our family will be coming tonight and tomorrow if you don't mind can you put up all the vampire stuff?"Jim asked and I nodded. Valentine grabbed my hands when we left the room and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jane."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Its not your fault."I said and he shook his head. I felt like he didn't like me being a vampire. I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. I let go of his hands and they fell off of my waist. I frowned and he smiled.

"I'm sorry."I said and walked to my car. My hand was on the door handle when his hand appeared on mine instantly.

"Yes, Valentine can I help you?"I asked in a snobby tone, he chuckled and I smirked.

"Yes, you can help me a lot."Valentine said and ran his finger from my neck to my chin. I stared into his eyes, he still had his finger under my chin. I looked so deeply that I could almost see what he was thinking, or was I actually reading his mind?

"I wish we could but you're not tonight, or anyother night until we're mates, and I mean actual mates, the ceremony, dress, tux, alter, cemetary, the whole nine."I said and he smiled. He put his arms around my waist and squished our bodies together.

"Now I can feel everyone of your curves."Valentine said and I giggled. I placed my hand on his biceps and ran them up and down his arms.

"Okay, this is more than I needed to say yes to whatever you want."I giggled and he smiled.

"Then let me have you tonight."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Pick a different night. One that has something called a bonding ceremony before it."I said and he sighed.

"How about in a month?"Valentine asked and I looked at him in shock.

"But I have to get a dress, shoes, and all the other stuff and how'll I pay for-"I said and he smiled.

"Jane all you have to worry about is staying in love with me and finding something sexy to wear that night."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Is that all you want from me?"I asked and he sighed.

"Is it bad that I want to have sex with you?"Valentine asked and I scoffed.

"Yes, no, I don't know."I yelled and he let me go. He stared at me for the longest time, then he hugged me tight into his chest.

"Let me go."I said and got into my car. I put my car in drive but I couldn't seem to leave him on that note. I rolled down my window gestured for him to come closer.

"Valentine, I'm sorry I just think we should wait."I said and he nodded.

"I'm trying Jane I just, I'm a guy."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Then take a cold shower."I said and he chuckled.

"It doesn't work anymore."Valentine said and I laughed. Valentine was so weird sometimes but I guess I am weird most of the time. We apologized to each other and drove to the Coffin Club. We got there and I decided that we should dance alittle. I was having so much fun with him until I remembered Home Coming was coming up, but we weren't going to be able to go, because of my new found vampirism, and the fact that I had to drop out of school.

"Hey, Valentine?"I said over the music, my disgruntled expression and mood most likely showing all over my face.

"Yeah?"Valentine questioned, he was concerned.

"I'm so sorry I ruined Home Coming."I blurted out to him with a sigh, he gave me two eye brows that had risen to his hair line.

"What?"Valentine nearly shouted in shock.

"Well if I would've let you walk me to my car I probably wouldn't have gotten stabbed, and you would've finally gotten to see my school. Plus we could've had a romantic night out, with out fighting, or exs to bother us. So I'm sorry."I rambled, Valentine looked taken back by my out burst, but he smiled, giving me a few pecks on my forehead.

"Jane, I'd rather have you here with me, I don't care about the Home Coming thing, I'm just you're safe, okay."Valentine smiled as he hugged me tightly into his chest.

"I love you."I said as we walked to the bar.

"Ah, I love you, too."Valentine said and kissed my cheek. Tonight was brutal and I figured why not have a drink. I got a Pina Colada and drunk it down. I was on my third drink when Valentine pulled me into his lap.

"I'm so drunk right now."I said and he smiled. He grabbed my hands and I burped.

"Sorry."I giggled. He stood up and I almost fell. I caught my balance and giggled again. He walked to the elevator then we walked inside it. When the doors closed I kissed him. I pushed him on the back wall and he chuckled.

"You're so drunk."Valentine said and I burped again.

"Sorry, I just can't control it."I said and he smiled. I grabbed his waist and he smiled. He had on a button down black shirt, which had some buttons undone. I placed my fingers on the fourth button. I looked at his shirt so much I didn't realized he was staring at me until I finished unbuttoning his whole shirt. I looked into his eyes I laughed.

"You've got sexy eyes."I giggled and he smiled.

"Come on, you're way drunk."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"I only had three Pinas there's not even that much acohol in it, cause pregnant people can have them."I said and my legs stopped working. I fell so suddenly Valentine couldn't catch me. I laughed and he chuckled, then helped me up. The elevator door opened and I pulled him out of the elevator and into his room.

"Come on, I want to have you tonight."I said and he chuckled. I grabbed his belt and pulled him to the couch, He kissed me and my stomach flipped. I had a rush coming from my stomach and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?"Valentine asked and I threw up on his bare chest. He stared at his chest then I slid off of his lap.

"I'm-"I said and I threw up again. I ran to his bathroom and threw up one last time. The bathroom door was still open when he walked in he stared at me. I looked down at him then at myself, we were both covered in my puke. I laughed to myself then he started, too. I walked over to him and he smiled.

"Hi pukie."Valentine said and I scoffed.

"I recent that."I said and he grabbed my waist.

"I beg to differ, you puked on my couch, my shirt, my floor, and me, what else should I call you?"Valentine asked and I laughed.

"Whatever we should get cleaned up."I said and he smiled.

"You mean together?"Valentine asked me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled and grabbed his hands.

"No not together."I said and he hung his head. I picked up his head and he smiled. I squeezed his cheeks and kissed him lightly. We got cleaned up and walked to the door.

"Night."I said and walked out the door. I heard his foot steps behind me and I laughed.

"I gotta go."I said and he grabbed my waist.

"But we haven't stayed here in forever."Valentine said and I nodded.

"I know but my family might come tomorrow and there are some things in my room that they don't need to see."I said and he looked confused.

"Like what?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Oh I don't know mabe the coffin instead of the bed, or the blood in my fridge, or even the boarded windows."I said and he nodded.

"Then I'll come with, to help."Valentine said and I shrugged.

"Fine, I guess."I said and he wrapped his arms around me. He walked with his lips to my ears. We decided to take the stairs for some weird reason. I was so thirsty, I could smell Valentine's blood in his neck.

* * *

**"So tell me was that a good to leave?"EmoKj.**  
**"I'll say I think I'm finally going to get some action from Jane."Valentine said with a flirty eyebrow wiggled. Jane stays silent in the background with scowl, thinking about what she just did, she groaned.**  
**"Okay, please review I want to know what you guys think about my current status."Jane finally says.**  
**"Also Remember the 3Rs!"EmoKj screams.**

**"Read It!"Valentine shouts.**

**"Review IT!"EmoKj screams in her girly voice.**

**"And ReCYCLE IT TO Your FRIENDS!"They both yell at the top of their lungs.**

**"I'm surrounded by children."Jane whisipers.**

**Now Follow The Monster To The Review Button!**

**OO**

**)(**

**VVVVV**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey again for the second time today, or whenever someone reads this, I'm out of funny random stuff to say so I'll just advertise my other stories, and up incoming stories. **

**First, I'm in the Middle of writing a DeGrassi Fanfict, but unlike all the others coming out it's about Adam, I think Eli has enough OCs looking for his love! Plus Adam's a really cute, funny, smart and shy guy, I'd date him if I was given the chance.**

**Second there's another Vampire Kisses Fanfict that some of you might want to check out when comes out in I think I'll say September, or Late August, I might to do it on my birthday which on the 21, of this month. Anyways enough about my birthday, I'm supposed to be talking about the new story, I hope no steals my idea. So The Fanfict is set as if Alexander had a sister, I can't decide if I want them to be twins, or if I want Allison to have twin, but it'll just be another OC of mine, which isn't such a bad Idea! Give me a name for Allison's possible twin brother(Along with personality traits, please). I already feel the inspiration coming. Wow this got really long, Sorry, my friends say I talk a lot so I ramble a lot when I'm writing too, I'm so weird. **

**Thirdly, I want to know if you guys would read these things. Sorry for my insessive rambling!**

**PS Use The 3Rs, if you've forgotten They Are Read It, Review It and ReCycle It To Your Friends. **

* * *

We got to my house and hurried to hide all of my vampire stuff in the attic of the pool house. We brought my coffin into the attic then boarded up the windows of the attic. We also found my bed up there so we brought it to my room. After we finished all of the rearranging we were tired and I was so hungry I could've drunk a cow, to bad for me I didn't realize that I drunk all of my blood. We were watching ZombieLand and Valentine was getting alittle excited at with all of the blood. His blood was races and he kissed me.

"Wait."I said and put my hand over my forehead.

"What's wrong love?"Valentine asked and I gulped.

"I'm hungry."I said and he smiled. I didn't think he'd do what he did next. Valentine grabbed the neck of his shirt then pulled it down.

"Come on, drink love."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"Come on, its way better than human blood."Valentine said and I sighed. I couldn't hold myself away from his blood that much longer. I contimplated about it for another couple of minutes back and forth with myself, I did. I placed my hands on his chin then I bit down on his neck. His blood was so fresh and tangy, as it passed on my tongue. I drank his blood and with every second his body became limper and limper. He had placed his hands around my waist to keep from falling. I drank a little while longer then pulled my lips away from his neck. He smiled as I looked into his drained eyes. I kissed him and dragged him to my coffin. I opened my coffin and Valentine got in first then I laid next to him. I kissed his neck and he groaned.

"I'm not trying to drink again."I said and he nodded.

"I know."Valentine said and I popped up. I opened my coffin and sat on his lap.

"Are you rejecting me?"I asked and he sighed.

"I'm just tired."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes. I pulled off my shirt to see if he really was rejecting me.

"What about now?"I asked and he nodded. I put my shirt back on, then jumped out of my coffin.

"Jane where are you going?"Valentine asked and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not me, _you_."I said and he sighed. He jumped out of my coffin and laid on the of the attic. I walked out of the attic and into my room then grabbed a blanket and a pilow, yeah I know I'm not heartless. I walked back to the attic and threw the blanket and pillow on the ground.

"Morning."I said and jumped into my coffin, then slammed it shut. I couldn't sleep with all the stuff on my mind, or with Valentine in the same room as me, but not in the same coffin as me. I opened my coffin and saw him sleeping on the floor next to it. I jumped out of the coffin and next to him. I pulled his blanket up and slid under it. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I knew you weren't sleeping you asshole."I said and he laughed. I kissed him and he smiled.

"Was that a sorry?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"You wanna go in my coffin?"I asked and he shrugged.

"I like it down here."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Please."I said and kissed his neck. He turned on his back I kissed his neck again.

"What'll you give me if I do?"Valentine asked and I thought for a second.

"I don't know what'd you want?"I asked and he chuckled.

"You know what I really want but I'd settle for something small."Valentine joked and I scoffed.

"I don't do that."I said in a serious tone.

"I wasn't talking about that."Valentine said and I scoffed.

"Then were you talking about?"I asked and he put his lips to my ears. What he said made me feel weird.

"I just want some four play."Valentine said and I sighed.

"But I can't, cause if we do it'll lead something else, then else, and finally I'm walking around with baby, with no Valentine, and I'm not ready for that or to carry something in my stomach for nine months."I said and he grabbed my hands. I think I just had a panic attack.

"Hey I'd never leave you or our child, that hopefully isn't coming for a long time."Valentine said and I took a deep breath. I stood up and he knelt beside me then grabbed my legs.

"I'm gonna go kick some balls around I'll be back before sunrise."I said and he nodded. I grabbed my kleats and my favorite ball then walked to my old school. I kicked a couple of goals and ran the field. Soccer always makes me calm and helps me make decisions. I was playing so long I didn't even realize that the sun came up.

"What the fuck?"I said when I noticed that I wasn't burning, it didn't even hurt to be in the sun. I let the sun shine over my skin for a little while longer. I longed for the sun, the warmth and even the dew on the ground. I had to leave because today was only Tuesday, someone could see me. I ran back home, then into the attic, where I found Valentine waiting for me. From the way he looked he didn't sleep at all, I figured that he was worried about me, since the sun was up. He walked over to me and hugged me tight into his chest.

"Where have you been?"Valentine asked and I smiled.

"Guess what?"I asked and he sighed.

"What?"Valentine asked and I smiled even bigger.

"I can go out in the sun, in stuff like this."I said showing him what I was wearing.

"Jane, that's not funny."Valentine said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm _serious_."I said and he chuckled.

"No, you're not."Valentine said and I walked towards the front door pulling him with me.

"Watch."I said and stepped outside. I was in the sun completely, no trees, no shade, nothing just me and the sun. I stayed that way for way a while then Valentine gestured for me come back into the pool house. As we walked into the attic he stared at me.

"What's wrong?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Itsjust weird, in a funny way."Valentine said then a question popped into my head.

"I have a question."I said as he snuggled closer into my neck.

"Yes love?"Valentine said and I cleared my throat.

"Can you, or we actually you know, umm, make-"I asked but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Can I make what love?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Well you, I mean how do we actually make babies?"I asked and he chuckled.

"Why do you ask?"Valentine asked me and I played with my fingers.

"Because I'm dead and you're dead, shouldn't my eggs and your sperm be gone, or we shouldn't even have them?"I asked and he smiled.

"In some cases yes but in ours I don't know."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Well who knows, I wanna asked them."I said and he chuckled.

"Luna might know, but don't worry about it, we'll just wait until we have protection, and you're ready."Valentine said and I blinked.

I wondered about that question the whole day. I hardly slept at all, then I woke up again. It was two in the afternoon when I did wake up again. I opened the coffin and went to take a shower. I decided to put on something sexy, and simple. I had my black dress with my black skinny jeans, my all black Converse, and my studded green belt around my waist. I put on green eye shadow with a lot of eyeliner. I was finished getting ready it was almost time for Valentine to wake up. I walked into the attic and sat on my coffin. After twenty minutes of I heard Valentine stir in the coffin. I jumped off of my coffin and waited for my love to open it. He opened it after another five minutes and I smiled at him.

"Hey sexy."I said and he scratched his head. He got out of my coffin and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm gotta go okay, but I'll be right back."Valentine said and I frowned.

"I was kinda hoping we could go to the dungeon tonight."I said and he nodded.

"I have to go Vicky's brother has to tell me something urgent."Valentine said and I raised my eyebrows at him. That was so not at all what I wanted to hear right now.

"Okay so you're bailing on your mate-to-be, for your ex-mate's brother?"I asked and he sighed.

"You need to chill out okay, I mean you're acting like I still have feelings for Vicky"Valentine said and I scoffed. I knew Valentine loved me but seeing him with ex or even with her brother bothered me.

"Fine go, I hope you love your ex."I said and he sighed.

"Jane-"Valentine said and I pushed him out of my attic.

* * *

**"Why do I always say stupid stuff, I feel like B*tch, stop writing me like that."Jane yells at me.**

**"Dude, calm down I'm sure Valentine still likes you."I(EmoKj) say alittle too, loud because Valentine's standing right behind.**

**"Whatever Just REVIEW, And ReCYCLE IT TO YOUR FRIENDS."Jane grunts, as Valentine trys to comfort her.**

**Follow THE MONSTER TO THE REVIEW BUTTON, AND SHARE THIS WITH FACEBOOK, MYSPACE OR TWITTER, IF YOU HAVE ONE. peanking of Twitter I think I should make one, but I think that's kinda lame considering no one would follow me, except maybe my friends.**

**WOULD YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME IF I MADE A TWITTER? **

**HERE'S THAT MONSTER I PROMISED!**

**OO**

**)(**

**VVVVV **


	26. Chapter 26

**Heys guys/girls, I've just realized that schools in eight days, sigh I don't hate school but it takes away time for my writing, but it also gives me ideas for different situations in stories especially my new Degrassi story. cause I can only imagine so stuff, I need to experience some of the things I write, you know, after all my favorite Science techer like ever always said Experience Is The Key To Knowlegde.**

**Oh Also, I decided to name my new Vampire Kisses story ... You'll have to read the next Authors note at the bottom to find out!**  
**Also, READ IT, REVIEW IT, AND ReCYCLE IT TO YOUR FRIENDS! _YOU KNOW WHAT_? FORGET THE FRIENDS THING ReCYCLE IT TO _ANYONE_ YOU KNOW, EVEN YOU DON'T KNOW THEM TELL THEM ABOUT ME, PLEASE, IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS I MIGHT HAVE TO STOP WRITING. **

* * *

I was so getting tired of this make up break up stuff with Valentine. Okay so I was jealous and angry that Valentine wanted to hang out with with ex fiance's brother, but I would rather not have him hang out with because what if Vicky started to hang all over him?

_What if liked it? What if he thought she treated better I did? What if she let him have her? So many questions, so little time._

When I was sure he was gone I drove to Sam's house. When I called her she was suprised, and I told about everything, except the vampire stuff, then she invited me to her house. I pulled into her drive where she was waiting for me to my surprise she wearing all black.

"Hey you wanna go to the Coffin Club tonight?"Sam asked and I shrugged.

"I guess."I said and she smiled. She jumped into my car and we drove to the coffin club. We talked about a lot of stuff, school, how she Mike broke up, Mason asking about me and even me and Valentine. I realized how much stuff I missed by not going to school, and not being around the kids I was always around, I felt angry. I really wanted to go back to see my friends, to go to gym, to gossip with Sam in between classes and also to just to the interaction with other kids besides gothes. I parked in the back then walked to the back door.

"You know, Mason really feels bad about what he did to you."Sam said and I shook my head.

"I guess, but I kinda miss him."I said and she laughed.

"Do you have a crush on Mason, again?"Sam asked and I shook my head no.

"No."I said and opened the door. We walked to the bar where I saw Romeo bartending.

"Hey Romeo, I need the stamp and two wristbands, please."I said and he nodded.

"So where's Valentine?"Romeo asked and I looked at Sam.

"Umm, down stairs getting a drink."I said and he nodded, then handed me a the stamp and wristbands. I stamped our hands, and handed the stamp back to Romeo.

"Thanks, Romeo."I said and he nodded. Sam and I danced for while, until I saw Vicky and Valentine dancing together. I watched them alittle until I smelt Mason. I saw him walk behind me and I grabbed his hands.

"Hey, Jane I haven't seen you at school in a while."Mason said and I smiled weakly.

"I kinda don't go to school anymore."I said and he stared up and down my body. He pulled me closer to him and put his lips close to my ear.

"Jane are you-"Mason asked and I scoffed. He was curious as to if I was _with child_ or not.

"Hell no, we didn't even go that far yet"I said and he sighed in relief.

"Well why aren't you going to school?"Mason asked and I shrugged.

"Well Valentine and I are kinda getting married sort of-"I said and his eyes went wide.

"Married, to him why, he doesn't even deserve you."Mason said and I smiled.

"Mason, its in a month."I said and he grabbed my arms.

"Jane, you can't marry him."Mason said and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why?"I asked and he stared at me. He looked as if he was that I asked, and he was contimplating on what to say next.

"Because I know I hurt you but I still like you Jane, Kristy never made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you."Mason said and I gasped.

"Mason I can't, you hurt me too bad and I don't think we'll ever be more than what we are now."I said and he grabbed my waist. I could smell his blood, it was taunting me, just rushing underneath his thin tan skin on his neck.

"Jane, what are we?"Mason asked and I looked into his eyes and saw he was begging for me to answer him.

"We're, umm, I guess we're friends."I said and he shrugged.

"Its a start but I'll always want to be more."Mason said and I placed my hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being honest. He leaned down slowly as if to kiss but stopped halfway down.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop."Mason said but I stayed quiet. His and mine were only a pen away from each other.

"Wait."I said and he did. I looked into his eyes they looked sad I brushed my lips against his cheek and I felt him smile.

"That was the best kiss ever."Mason said and I bit my lip. I had some placed my hand on one of his cheeks.

"Jane!"Valentine's voice rang in my ears. I saw him come into view behind Mason. I yanked my hands away from Mason's face and hand.

"Yeah?"I asked still thinking about Mason. Mason's hands were still on my waist and I smiled at him.

"Jane, what are you doing?"Valentine asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, what were you doing with Vicky?"I asked and he smiled.

"You know, dancing."Valentine said and I scoffed.

"I thought you didn't like dancing?"I said and he shot daggers at me with his eyes.

"Jane, can we go?"Mason asked and kissed my neck. I really didn't tell him to stop, to tell you the truth I really didn't care who was watching. Mason's lips were so warm and comforting.

"Jane?"Mason said and I turned to look at him. I put my lips to his ears then the scent of his blood came into my nose.

"Stop, please."I said and he nodded.

"I'm gonna make Valentine jealous okay"I said and he nodded. I turned to face him and I let my fangs poke out alittle. I kissed Mason's neck alittle then I sucked it so it would make a hickey, hey he deserves it. I drank Mason's blood focusing on Valentine's face. Mason's body became limp faster than Valentine's and I stopped. Valentine looked at me in shock and horror, but not at all in jealousy.

"What did you do?"Valentine asked me in horror. I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"You're not the only one I drink from."I said and his eyes went wide.

"Jane, I'm not worried about you drinking from someone, its the fact that you might have killed him."Valentine said and I gasped. I held Mason who was smiling in my arms.

"Mason are you okay?"I asked and he nodded, his once tan skin was now paler than mine. His eyes were starting to lose light, and I felt bad.

"Mason please don't die."I said and he laughed.

"Jane I'm okay, you just drank too much."Mason said and I tilted my head in confusion. He looked into my eyes and kissed me, on the lips, infront of Valentine. I couldn't pull away from him for some reason, like he had a spell on me. I finally pulled my head away and he smiled.

"That was so worth becoming a slave over."Mason said and I looked at him confused.

"What is he talking about?"I asked Valentine.

"When vampires drink from a human they either turn into a vampire, die or become a slave to the vampire that bit them."Valentine said and I gasped.

"Valentine he can't be I-"I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well next time don't drink for a human."Valentine said and walked away from me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into me.

"You have to tell me how to undo it."I said and he shook his head.

"You did it your problem."Valentine said and I cried.

"Valentine, I was hungry."I said and he grabbed my arms.

"Jane you're lying, I heard say I'm gonna make Valentine jealous."Valentine said and I hung my head in shame.

"But you created me you need to tell me how to undo this."I said and he sighed. He knew I was right and that I wouldn't let him leave until he showed me how to undo it.

"Okay all you have to do is bit him again, but don't drink any of his blood."Valentine said and I did. Then Valentine erased Mason's mind of the event.

"Thank you and I'm sorry."I said to Valentine and he shrugged. He grabbed my waist and brought me backstage. We sat on the stairs and talked.

"Jane, it did hurt when you drank from Mason."Valentine said and I felt ashamed.

"It hurt when you were dancing with Vicky."I said and he sighed.

"Why are we together?"Valentine asked me and I sighed.

"I guess because we love each other, because Valentine I'm not gonna lie to you I really do love you."I said and stood up from the stairs.

"Jane I'm not sure anymore."Valentine said and I sighed.

"Then don't be."I said and walked out of the back door. I saw two guy vampires outside and I walked over to them.

"Hey you a newborn?"one of them asked and I nodded.

"Yep I'm only two days old."I said and they exchanged looks.

"Do you have a mate yet?"the other asked and I shrugged.

"Its complicated."I said and they nodded. One grabbed my hands looked at my neck.

"You have a beautiful vein."the guy said and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Thank you I guess."I said and he smiled.

"That was a compliment."the guy said and I laughed.

"Vampires have weird compliments."I said and he chuckled.

"Your Valentine's mate aren't you?"the guy asked and I nodded.

"Sort of."I said and he looked at me skeptically.

"So he hasn't bit you?"the guy asked and I shook my head.

"Nope."I said and he chuckled.

"Valentine has always been a weakling, but his brother and sister, they were exceptional vampires just like you."the guy said and I laughed.

"Hey I've only been a vampire for two days."I said and he smiled at me. He made me look into his steel gray eyes, and I gasped.

"We have the same eyes, almost."I said and he smiled. He had a perfect smile, and an even better body than Valentine. He grabbed my chin between his fingers and placed a simple kiss on my lips. His lips and mine together were like a cannon full of fireworks even in that little peck. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me.

"I have to go."the guy said and I stared at him for the longest time.

"You never told me your name."I said and he smiled.

"Its Steeler and yours."Steeler said and I smiled.

"Jane."I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Nice to meet you."Steeler said and kissed my hand.

"You're a flirt."I said and he smiled.

"Yeah but if you don't tell I won't either."Steeler said and I smiled.

"I thought you had to go."I said and he chuckled.

"It can wait."Steeler said and I smiled.

"So what'd you like to do, for fun?"I asked and he smirked.

"Look at you."Steeler said and I smiled.

"Other than that."I said and he chuckled.

"I play music, and I draw, and I ride go-carts, and motorcycles, anything extreme really."Steeler said and I smiled.

"Well maybe we could go riding one day."I said and he nodded.

"How about tomorrow night?"Steeler asked and I stepped closer.

"Before I answer you should know, I don't want anything physical."I said and he nodded.

"Me neither, the physical stuff kinda gets in the way of the real relationship."Steeler said and I nodded.

"Yeah, it does and then you start hating each other because one of you really wants the physical stuff but the other one doesn't."I said.

"So about the riding?"Steeler said and I smiled.

"Here this is my address."I said then whispered it in his ear then he pulled me the alley next to the club.

"Why did you-"I said and he placed a finger on my lips.

The door opened Valentine came outside with Vicky. I watched them carefully as Vicky stepped closer to Valentine she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh no, not this, please don't kiss, I thought but it was too late Vicky put her lips on Valentine's and I felt my heart break. Steeler grabbed my hand as if he knew what I was thinking. He pulled me out of the alley and past the couple. A tear ran down my cheek, I turned to Steeler who was holding on to my hand as if I were going break at any time. He stopped me infront of the building and stared at me for awhile.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm stupid"I said and he shook his head.

"You're strong, because if that were me being cheated on I would've slapped him or something."Steeler said and I smiled.

"Hey you gonna be okay?"Steeler asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I've been through worse break ups."I said and he rubbed my arm.

"You sure?"Steeler asked and I nodded. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm gonna go my mom's probably looking for me."I said and he nodded. I walked away from and I felt a pull at my body to stay. I turned around to see that he was still watching me. I walked back over to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"One more thing."I said and placed a kiss on his cheek, that kiss was amazing even if it was only on his cheek, then he grabbed my hand in his.

"Good bye, Steel."I said and he smiled.

"Good bye, Jae."Steeler said and I looked at our hands that were entwined together.

"Sorry."Steeler said then I walked to my car.

"Oh shit Sam."I said and ran back into the club and found with a guy at the bar.

"Sam, I'm gonna leave you need a ride?"I asked and she nodded.

"So, what were you doing outside?"Sam asked and I kinda spaced from thinking about Steeler. His amazing grey eyes that almost matched mine, his soft perfect smile, and the way he only knew me for minutes but wanted to make sure I was okay. He was caring and made me smiled something that always catches my eye when it comes to guys.

"Hello, Jane, are you okay?"Sam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I'm in love with three guys but one's always cheating on, I think, one broke my heart and the last one I just met, but I feel like we connected, you know?"I said as I turned down her street.

"Jane you have to pick one, I mean unless you want to be considered a hoe."Sam joked and I laughed then pulled into her driveway.

"Bye Sam."I said and she did the same then walked to her door.

I drove home and slept but I dreamt of them, Steeler, Valentine, and Mason. I dreamt of each kiss how they were all different. Valentine's kiss was like a rose when you get it its perfect and beautiful, but after you get it to often its boring, plain and typical. Mason's kiss was like an electric shock or spark, it was intense and dangerous but after so many of them you feel fried, drugged and brain dead. But Steeler's kiss was amazing, it never fadded or became too much, it wasn't so dangerous that you had to stop or became light headed, it just stayed and made you like you were flying. It was perfect and stayed there on your lips, cheek, or anywhere he put it for awhile. I woke up at four o'clock p.m. and got dressed making sure I brushed my teeth super good for my date with Steeler. I put on my semi-sexy but all first date material black skinny jeans, with my gray Converse, a black plaid boyfriend shirt with just my eyeliner as makeup. I got dressed and walked to my mom's house to see if the baby was home. As soon as I walked into the house I was greeted by the crying of my baby brother. My mom was holding him and I walked over to him.

"Hi mom, hey James."I said and he smiled at me.

"Oh Jane hold him please, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute."my mom said and I nodded.

"You're small."I said and he dribbled on my shirt a little.

"Ah man, James I have a date coming and you throw up on my favortie shirt."I said and he giggled at me. I grabbed one of my old Rugrats dvds and we watched that for awhile until he fell a sleep. I placed him on the couch and pulled off my shirt to reveal my white tank top. I grabbed a towel then wipped off the spit then threw it in the dryer. I walked over to James and picked him back up. I walked upstairs to find my mom sleeping next to Jim.

"Typical."I said and smiled at them. They were wipped and I was up watching James. I figured that I'd watch him a little while until I had to go. I grabbed him in one hand and his basinet in the other then walked down the stairs. I placed the basinet on the floor next to the couch then I sat down and watched the Rugrats. I was one the third episode when the door bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to find Valentine in a black dress shirt, black jeans, a red tie, black Converse, and I black rose in his hand. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. He came into the house but I stayed where I was. I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave me puppy dog eyes. I gave him an I-don't-care-what-you-do-or-say look. I look in his eyes and he tried to place his hand on my face but I jerked my head back. He sighed and I laughed at his dismay.

"I know, I did something stupid last night and I'm sorry, Vicky and I were drunk and she got really carried away."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes at him. He really thinks it's all her fault when really it's both of their faults.

"Valentine don't fuck with me, okay."I said and pushed him outside my door then closed it. I watched a couple more episodes of the Rugrats then the door bell rang again. I walked to it and opened it. It was Steeler, I hugged him and he smiled.

"Happy to see me?"Steeler said in a cocky way.

"Yep."I said and he sniffed the air.

"Why does it smell like Maxwell in here?"Steeler asked and I sighed.

"He kinda came here and tried to get me back."I said and he smiled. Before he could say another word James started crying. I pulled him inside and ran over to James. I picked him up and craddled him in my arms.

"Is that your baby?"Steeler asked and I laughed.

"No, this is my brother, James say hi to Steeler."I said and Steeler smiled at him.

"Hey, little guy, you should know that your sister is very beautiful."Steeler said and I smiled.

"You're sweet."I said and remembered that we had a date.

"Oh. I'm sorry I'll bring him to my mom."I said and turned towards the stairs then Steeler grabbed my waist.

"I don't mind we could stay here."Steeler said and I smiled. I held James in my hands and we walked to the couch.

"Oh, I'm gonna come right back my shirt's in the dryer."I said and he held me to his body.

"Can I hold him?"Steeler asked and I smiled.

"Sure but be careful he's only two days old."I said and he nodded. I walked to the dryer and pulled my shirt on.

"Hey, um, I think he's hungry."Steeler said when I walked back into the tv room. I sat next to him and grabbed the off of the table, then smelled it to see if it was still okay. I grabbed him in my hands and put the bottle to his lips. He drank all of his bottle and fell right asleep. I placed him back into his basinet and cuddled with Steeler. We watched the Rugrats which was something we had in common. Steeler and I had only a couple of things in common, which were superheroes, comics, our taste in music, drawing, movies and tv shows.

"So, favorite singer?"I asked and he thought for a while.

"Male is Patrick Stump and female is Haley Williams."Steeler said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why not Billie Joe Armstrong?"I asked and he shook his head.

"I have to admit he is good, but Patrick Stump, is just, well, _better_."Steeler said and I shook my head.

"Fine."I said and he smiled at me.

"But we are agreed that Haley Williams is the best female alternative singer."Steeler said and I nodded.

"So, did you ride your motorcycle here?"I asked and he smiled.

"No, I drove my car."Steeler said and I shook my head.

"What happen to extreme Steel from last night?"I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what happened to Jae?"Steeler joked and I grabbed his chin in my fingers.

"She's right here."I said and he smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes."Steeler said and I smiled.

"You do, too. Well handsome I guess."I said and he placed his hand on my cheek. We looked into each others eyes in the perfect position and time for us to kiss but neither wanted to make the first move. He started to move his head towards mine we were a wallet away from kissing then the door bell rang. I sighed and stood then went to the door. I opened then door to see Valentine standing outside with a bouquet of black roses. I rose an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Do you really think that you can bribe me with roses?"I asked and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Jane- Wait is Steeler here?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Does it matter?"I asked and he walked past me.

"Valentine, stop."I said but he didn't listen to me. Steeler stood to match Valentine who was hovering over him.

"Nice to see you again, Maxwell."Steeler said and Valentine gave him a death stare. Valentine looked as if he were going to on pounce on Steeler.

"Oh, what's wrong Maxwell, bat got your tongue?"Steeler asked and I giggled. I walked over to Steeler and Valentine then grabbed each other of their hands.

"Guys, please, don't fight."I said and they both shot me death glares.

"Jane, how could you be friends with him?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"The same way you made out with Vicky last night."I said in a cold bitter tone.

"Jae, can we get back our date?"Steeler asked and I nodded.

"In a minute I promise."I said and kissed his cheek. I grabbed Valentine's shirt then pulled him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"I asked and he looked at the ground.

"Hoping to get you back."Valentine said and finally met my eyes.

"Valentine I'm so tired of us breaking up and me taking you back everytime. I'm sorry, but no, I'm not taking you back."I said and he took a deep breath then let it out. He ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"Jane I always make mistakes but that's what makes me, me."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes.

"Valentine everyone makes mistakes, but you make the ones that you can control."I said and he looked me in my eyes.

"Your eyes were never so cold towards me before."Valentine said and tried to touch my cheek but I moved my head.

"Just go. please."I said and he sighed.

"Can I ask for one thing before I go?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"Kiss me."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, Valentine."I said and he sighed.

"Just to test something, if we feel something then we see where it goes, but if we don't we get out of each other's lives."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"Go, please I'm on a date."I said and he sighed. I walked towards my door with Valentine close behind. I grabbed the door and he pulled my other to follow him outside. He stared into my eyes and kissed me. He kissed with a passion that I hadn't felt in a while, I didn't want to but I kissed him back.

"I guess that's a mabe"Valentine said and held my face close to his. I turned around and walked back into the tv room where Steeler was sitting.

"I'm sorry about that"I said and he shrugged.

"I think that was kinda exciting, like _Romeo and Juilet_"Steeler said and I smiled.

"I guess but instead of the family keeping them apart its an ex"I said and he chuckled. I scooted closer to him and put hand under his chin.

"You know I'm still waiting for that kiss"I said and he smirked. He placed his hands on my waist and placed a soft perfect kiss on my lips, the only bad thing was there wasn't a spark, not even alittle one. I pressed my lips on his and he did the same to me. There wasn't just a spark there it was more like a dud went onto my lips. We pulled away and stared at each other for while.

"Jane!"a voice yelled but I lost in Steeler's eyes, just because their isn't a spark, doesn't mean he's any less

"Jane!" this time I reconized the voice it was my mom. I looked at her to see that she was horrified at the scene that had just taken place.

"Yes, mom."I said and she shook her head in disappointment. She walked over and picked up James then walked back up stairs. I turned to see Steeler still holding my waist.

"That was an amazing kiss."Steeler said and I nodded. I just didn't want to think Valentine was the only guy I wanted see right now, I wanted to tell I hated us fighting all of the time and I wanted to fresh and new, with him. Too bad my ego was so big that I would rather be with a guy, that I have no spark with than the guy who I know I'm stil in love with.

"Yeah, it was."I lied in a broken tone.

So, Steeler and I had dedcided we were better off as good friends to talk to about our problems and conudrums. Turns out he had felt the same, he told that he after the first time we kissed he didn't feel that same spark. Also he told that he knew I was in love with Valentine, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. Steeler turned out to be one of the best guy friends I had ever had.

* * *

**So what's the name of my new story? Well, after seeing this I just felt it was the perfect absolutely perfect, and simple, but extravaggant too! I wish I could think of titles this(Sighs and crawls under a rock). But sadly I can only write stories.**

**So, what was I saying? Oh yeah the name of my new Fanfict will be One's Disgrace is Another's Love, Thanks Cheshakyatto for _beautiful_ title, I would have never come up with any thing like it, it was have probably been something like ... Umm ... Hmm Oh yeah H+A just just I can't get a stupid title out, I'm just not clever. **


	27. Chapter 27

**People I'm sooo boorrredddd! I hate having to leave tomorrow because I won't be able to put out any new stuff, well I got get packing good bye guys/girls have fun reading this chapter and ...**

**Don't Forget! Never Forget!**

**TO DO THE 3Rs. READ IT, REVIEW IT AND ReCYCLE IT TO YOUR FRIENDS, AND/OR OTHER PEOPLE YOU KNOW, IF DON'T I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE! **

* * *

Okay so the family and some of my friends came to town. Since James was two months old everyone still marvled at him I even did. I offered to watch James while the adults went out and socialized. My best friends were all at my house new and old. Sammi, Holi, Joe and Brian had offered traveled the distance just to vist and I accepted. we were all in the tv room watching Saw IV. I noticed that everyone was paired up and I wasn't. It was Sammi and Joe together and Brian and Holi together.

"Okay, I have a question, when did this happen?"I asked and they all gave me weird looks.

"Jane, what are you talking about?"Brian asked and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You guys are all paired up, I mean if I would've known I got one my significant others to come."I said and they smiled.

"Well, what's wrong with him coming now?"Sammi asked and I narrowed my eyes at her slightly.

"I'll be right back."I said and then went down stairs. I struggled whether to call Steeler or Valentine or even Mason. I decided to pick at random, I couldn't believe the name that stood out the most. I called it and ten minutes later they showed up at my door. I went to open it and was greeted by the smirking face of Valentine. He looked at me and smiled widely at me.

"I see you're happy to see me."I said and he grabbed my waist. He kissed my cheek and sighed.

"I missed you, you didn't call me, or text me for a whole two months."Valentine said and I kissed his cheek.

"I needed to think."I said and he smiled.

"About us?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"Valentine I'm sorry-"I said and he sighed then leaned on the door frame.

"Just hit me with it."Valentine said and I sighed.

"This isn't easy for me to say especially because of how bad you hurt me, but I still love you, and I always will, so I think I should just stay with you."I said and he smiled but gave me a shocked look. He picked me up and closed the door with his foot then brought me into the tv room where Brian, Sammy, Holi and Joe watched him place me on the couch.

"Valentine there are people here."I said and he chuckled.

"I thought, I smelt someone here."Valentine whispered in my ear. He pulled away from me and I blushed. I ran my hand through my hair and giggled at him.

"Well, I think he gave you guys a bad impression but considering our track records I don't think so."I said in a humorous tone. They all laughed and nodded their heads with knowing eyes.

"Okay, so guys this is Valentine. Valentine this is Holi, Sammi, Brian and Joe."I said then Sammi and Holi stepped away from their boyfriends and looked at Valentine.

"Hmm, good work but I don't trust him I think he's a vampire."Holi joked and I laughed.

"How'd you think I got these, duh."I joked showing my fangs and they laughed.

"Wow where'd those come there?"Joe asked and I smiled then Valentine wrapped his arms around my waist.

"One very bad situation."Valentine joked and we laughed. It was funny how we told the truth but no one believed us.

"Hey, guys I'm gonna go get something to drink anybody want something?"I asked and they all gave me orders.

"Guys, I'm not a waitress I asked to be nice."I joked and grabbed Valentine's hands.

"Don't have too much fun guys!"Joe called from the couch, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I pulled him to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas out of the frigde. I popped some popcorn in the microwave and waited for it. Valentine watched me as if it were a foreign art to him.

"Hey, umm, you okay?"I asked and he nodded. I turned to face him and placed my head on his heart, imagining that his heart was actually beating. He ran his hand along my shoulders and the sides of my stomach.

"Valentine, can I tell you something?"I asked and he nodded.

"I'm scared."I said and he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Why love?"Valentine asked and I sighed.

"I've been craving blood more and more lately, I'm scared that I might hurt someone."I said and he sighed.

"Are you hungry now?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"Alittle."I said and he sighed.

"When was the last time you fed?"Valentne asked and I shrugged.

"An hour, mabe two."I said and he sighed again.

"Do you want some now?"Valentine asked and I nodded.

"I feel bad saying this, but I'm scared that I might hurt someone I love."I said and he held me close to him. I was about to cry and his shhed me.

"Don't you have guests."Valentine said and I did. The microwave stopped and I grabbed it and poured it in a bowl. I handed off the popcorn and sodas then went upstairs to check on James. I walked in to find him up and looking at me.

"Hi, James."I said and picked him up from his crib. I smelt him, I smelt a bit of his blood, but mostly a diaper that needed to be changed. I changed him and wrapped his blanket around him then walked downstairs. I saw Valentine give me a look of shock but I brushed it off.

"What a way to spend a Friday night."I said and they laughed. I scooted closer to Valentine and smelt his blood, then I flinched. He looked at me and sighed.

"Come on."Valentine whispered in my ear and I shook my head no. He wanted me to feed from him but I couldn't. He stood up, placed James in his basinet, and pulled me outside.

"Valentine, I can't."I said and he sighed. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I had that same feeling from two months ago on my porch. He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Jane please."Valentine said and I shook my head.

"Valentine, I'm okay."I said and he sighed then laid his head on my shoulder. He wanted to grieve over my stupidity, I could tell. I wanted to tell him something but I too focused on his blood.

"Valentine, stop."I said and he snuggled his nose into my neck. I was so focused on the big blue vein in his neck I hadn't noticed him kissing my neck. I moved closer to his neck and made my lips touch it. I continued to suck it the delicious blood only a sheet of paper away. I sucked it harder then finally I snuck my fangs into his skin and drank. After awhile I stopped and he seemed fine. I was ashamed at myself for feeding from him again and I looked at him with sorrow filled eyes he smiled. I placed my hand on his bicep and looked into his eyes. I felt regret and hate pain my heart. Not only had I drank from him but I did it twice, and we weren't even mates. I pulled away from his grip and looked at the ground. I sat in the chair next to the door. I held my hands in my hands and sighed. Its still winter and snow was on the ground. I started to shiver and he placed his jacket over my shoulders.

"I'm fine."I said and he chuckled.

"Jane its okay, I'm a guy."Valentine said and I stood.

"I know you are but still."I said and he grabbed my hands. He placed my hands gently in his and I laughed.

"Dance with me."Valentine said and I giggled.

"There's no music."I said then he chuckled. He reached into the pocket of his jacket then pulled out an iPod. He placed one headphone in my ear and the other in his ear.

"Dance with me."Valentine said and held his hand out to me again. I placed my hand in his and we danced to The Only Exception by Paramore. After I saw Valentine's nose turn blue I figured it was time to head back inside. I took my hand out his and he nodded. We walked into find everyone a sleep on my couch.

"I guess, the kids are sleeping."Valentine said, I smiled and shook my head. I walked over to James who was sleeping perfectly, I gently picked up him in my hands and carried him upstairs. Valentine followed and watched me as I craddled my baby brother in the rocking chair next to his crib.

"You're gonna be a good mother."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes. I stood and placed James in his crib then sat down.

"Its not the same, with James I just help out but with your own kid you have to do everything, all the time."I said and he chuckled.

"You should be a nurse."Valentine said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your nurse right."I said and he chuckled.

"Well being with a nurse would be fun."Valentine said and I smiled. I was almost seventeen and Valentine's horniness was starting to rub off on me.

"I'll take your temperature."I said and he stared at me.

"You're playing along now?"Valentine asked and I shrugged.

"I guess."I said and walked out of James's room. Valentine and I were having a really good make out session when my mom and Jim entered the house.

"Jane, I hope James wasn't too much trouble tonight."Jim said and I stood then walked over to them.

"Not, at all he slept like a baby."I said and they handed me forty dollars.

"Guys, keep this."I said but they refused. We walked into the tv room and they starred at Valentine who was sitting on the couch next to the tv. They stared at him and I shook my head at them.

"Be nice please."I begged and they sighed. Valentine walked over to us and I grabbed his hand.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Payne, Mrs. Payne."Valentine said and held his other hand out then Jim took it. I let out a calming breath, then looked at my mom who was ready to interigate Valentine. I looked around trying to find something to talk about when I found my friends stretched out on the floor with their partners.

"So where are their parents?"I asked and my mom came out of her transe.

"They're outside."my mom said then we woke everyone up then they left, which only left Valentine, Jim, my mom, and me.

"Valentine, why do you hurt my daughter?"my mom asked and I sighed.

"Mom don't."I said and she held her hand up.

"Valentine?"my mom asked and he sighed. Valentine was definetly mad at my mom, but he didn't want to show it. His squeezed my hand tighter as if he was letting out his anger. It started to hurt after awhile then I flinched. He looked at me apologetically and kissed each of my fingers.

"I'm sorry I forgot it was yours."Valentine said and I nodded. He placed my hand to his cheek and rubbed it along his face.

"Why do you hurt her?"my mom pressed and Valentine cracked his knuckles.

"I don't try to."Valentine blurted out in a yell, after he did his face became apologetic.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Payne, I just, wish you wouldn't blame me for our problems. Yes sometimes I hurt your daughter, but sometimes she hurts me. Sometimes we break up and sometimes we make each other so mad we just leave each other alone for awhile, to think and cool off. Yes we hurt each other but we do love each other more than anything."Valentine said and my mom starred at him for a while. She finally sighed then exchanged glances with Jim.

"Fine you're clear but not forgiven."my mom said and I stared at Valentine who was torn at what say.

"Thank you."Valentine said.

* * *

**REVIEW THIS PLEASE, THEN ReCYCLE IT! jUST FOLLOW THE MONSTER!**

**OO**

**)(**

**VVVVV**


End file.
